obsesión
by eali-chan
Summary: Shun a sido enviado al reino de Levi como espia para acabar con el gobierno de aquel rey de cabellos rubios. ¿que pasaria si este fija su mirada en el? ¿seria shun capaz de traicionarlo o desidira seguir el juego?¿dejara a su dulce novia June por el? HXSX
1. Chapter 1

hola soy eali-chan, soy semi nueva en esto, asi que tengan piedad de mi jeje, bueno hay se las dejo, aver que pìensan de fic.

OBSECION

Capitulo 1

DiMe qUe No

Ahí estaba el tipo que mas odiaba en todo el mundo, frente a él o mejor dicho sobre el, observándolo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Lucia un tanto nervioso y se podía notar un color rojizo pintarse en sus mejillas. Trago saliva, llevaba ya mucho tiempo en esa posición y sin decir nada.

Jamás en el mundo pensó ver al rey de todo Leví con aquellos rasgos de nerviosismo en su rostro, siempre lucia algo imponente, serio y algo amargado a pesar de su edad. Desde ya unos meses avía hecho amistad a escondidas con aquel rubio rey; eso avía hecho mas fácil su trabajo, se avía ganado la confianza del rey demasiado fácil y sin sospechar nada, lo único que tenía que hacer era actuar como un chico bueno, un sirviente ejemplar y un perfecto espía. Nadie avía sospechado nada.

majestad…- hablo por fin aquel chico que se encontraba bajo rey.- le molestaría si…

quiero hacerte una pregunta, Shun…- la voz del rey avía cambiado, aquel tono empleado era difícil de descifrar, pero aún así sabía que lago andaba mal- quisiera que aceptaras ser mi amante, que dices?

No, esa no era una pregunta coherente, no para Shun, lo miro con los ojos demasiado abiertos, nunca se hubiera imaginado una pregunta como esa, aquello iba más que mal, eso no le podía estar pasando¿ser su amante? Solo la idea de ser amante de ese tipo le daba repulsión, deseaba tanto formar un puño en su mano y golpearle la cara. ¿Qué se creía aquel tipo? Trato de recuperar su estado de tranquilidad con dificultad.

lo lamento majestad, pero yo ya tengo a quien querer y…

lo se muy bien, también sabía perfectamente que me dirías que no; pero también se perfectamente que…- el brazo de Hyoga se fue posicionando en la mejilla izquierda de Shun acariciándola lentamente- no me rendiré hasta que me digas que si.

Aquel acto no fue de su total agrado, se quiso levantar pero el cuerpo de Hyoga se lo impedía, Hyoga sonrió al ver como este trataba de levantarse y tomo sus manos entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, tomando una postura un tanto delatadora para quien los viera en aquel momento.

tengo trabajo que hacer, majestad…-no pudo evitar dejar ver un leve desden de enfado, lo que provoco otra sonrisa por parte de el rey.

Nunca te avía visto enojado… eso me gusta mucho. Pero no quisiera que te enojaras con migo, después de todo tu serás mi amante.

Ya le dije que no,

Te daré una semana para que lo pienses, para ese entonces yo are un gran esfuerzo para que me digas que si.

Una vez mas y en un ágil movimiento tomo su rostro entre sus manos obligándolo a mirarlo, el rostro de Hyoga se fue acercando cada vez mas a él. Shun se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y trato de liberarse, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo ambos labios ya estaban juntos; los labios de Hyoga se avían impactado ágilmente en los labios contrarios. Quería disfrutar aquel beso más que ningún otro pese a la resistencia del peliverde, y así lo fue hasta que termino por la falta de aire.

justo como pensé que sería… ahora no me cabe duda que quiero que tú seas mi nuevo amante.

Shun no sabía como responder a aquello, lo único que sentía era coraje, enojo y humillación, sus labios estaban húmedos gracias a el, ahora no le cabía la menor duda que quería destruirlo a como diera lugar, no quería pasar más ratos como este con él.

Hyoga no tardo mucho en quitarse de encima de él y levantarse de aquel piso frío, le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, pero este no la tomo y se levanto por si solo; nuevamente él sonrió por aquella actitud. Shun se dirigió directamente a la puerta sin mirarlo.

piénsalo bien,- fue lo último que dijo antes de que Shun saliera de su habitación.

Aquel beso le avía fascinado, estaba más que seguro que lograría que él fuera su amante, haría que se enamorara de él perdidamente y dejara a la que fuese su novia. No podía esperar para hacer otra jugada. Si aquel beso no correspondido le avía gustado, estaba seguro que cuando le correspondiera sería más que fantástico.

Shun salio rápidamente de la habitación, primero asegurándose de no ser visto cuando en el acto, después camino rápidamente en dirección a la cocina, dejo ver claramente su enojo al paso, al llegar no puso atención de quien estaba o quien no estaba, simplemente se dirigió a la primera llave de agua y comenzó a lavarse la cara rápidamente, como queriendo quietar algo que no estaba.

Shun, estas bien…?- dijo Seiya acercándose a el.

Si, no es nada, solo es que me sentía sucio

¿sucio?, por favor tu siempre estas limpio, me das miedo por eso.- sonrió.

Quizás tengas razón, pero nunca se es lo suficientemente limpio.

Por cierto…- interrumpió Seiya mirando a ambos lados asegurándose de que nadie lo oyera.- hay nuevas noticias acerca de la princesa.

Mm… entiendo¿en donde…

Shun.- una chica de pelo rubio se acerco a el estrepitosamente abrazándose de su cuello para, a continuación depositar un beso en su mejilla.- ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando todo el día.

Estaba haciendo mis deberes…- le sonrió dulcemente.- ¿pasa algo?

No, solo quería verte…- ante aquellas palabras Shun se avía sonrojado sin previo aviso.

Yo también ansiaba verte June.

Bueno, yo también quería verlos a ambos.- interrumpió Seiya.- ahora que ya los vi creo que podré irme en paz. Nos vemos en los dormitorios Shun.

Si, nos vemos.

Shun contemplo el rostro de Jun por unos segundos, sintiéndose culpable por lo que hace unos cuantos minutos avía sucedido; solo con pensarlo le avía hecho fruncir el seño inconcientemente. El día anterior a ese, se le avía declaro a Jun, está avía respondido a el satisfactoriamente, solo un día de novios y ya le avía sido infiel. Quería decirle lo que avía pasado, pero no podía. En ese momento vio una posibilidad de acabar con aquel tipo.

¿Shun, estás bien?

Si¿Por qué?

Por que me pareció ver que fruncías el seño,

No te preocupes.- tomo su mentón con la mano derecha y lo levanto un poco acercando su rostro a la chica y así depositar aquel beso deseado.- te quiero, no olvides eso, por favor. Bueno, tengo que irme a arreglar el jardín. Nos vemos luego.

Si, Shun estaba extraño¿Cómo iba a arreglar el jardín en plena oscuridad? June no dijo nada, quizás en aquellos momentos eso era lo mejor, luego el le platicaría lo que le pasaba, así era siempre, lo conocía muy bien, además el nunca le mentiría.

Comenzó a caminar por aquel gran jardín, no sabía por que le avía mentido a June de tal manera, provocando que se preocupara por el, pero luego le diría algo para que se tranquilizara, además no se sentía bien estando con ella con lo antes sucedido. Se sentó en un rincón de aquel laberinto de plantas. Se toco los labios recordando la esencia de June, la quería y mucho, no quería olvidar aquella fragancia de sus labios entre los suyos, pero…

¿no saben igual que los míos, verdad?- aquella voz era del rey, quien no tardo en sentarse al lado del chico.

Claro que no, pero le agradecería que no me estuviera espiando., majestad.

No te estaba espiando, solo pasaba por ahí, pero…- se acerco a su oído provocando un cosquilleo en el- como me encantaría hacerlo y tomarte entre mis manos en los momentos mas convenientes.

No diga tonterías,- se aparto un poco

Sabes, algún día quiero que me des un beso como se lo diste a ella.

Ya le dije que no pienso aceptar su oferta, pudo ver claramente que ya tengo a alguien y no necesito a otra persona, menos a un rey como usted. ¿Por qué no se consigue a alguien más?

Por que te quiero a ti.- lo tomo entre sus manos y lo acerco a el,- tu eres perfecto para mi, desde que te vi supe que tu tenías que estar entre mis brazos aún que fuera solo una vez.

Eso es simple deseo físico y no pienso aceptar a tal proposición,

Bueno, yo solo estoy pidiendo que seamos amantes, los amantes simplemente se atraen por un deseo físico; pero si me quieres dar tu corazón, con gusto lo aceptare.

Ya alguien lo tiene y no pienso quitárselo para dárselo a usted. Bueno, creo que ya me voy.- quiso levantarse pero Hyoga lo tomo de la mano haciendo que cayera su cabeza justamente en las piernas de Hyoga.-

Aún no te vallas, antes me dejabas contarte todo lo que me pasaba.

¿quiero decirme algo?

Tengo una pregunta, pero tienes que contestarla como un amigo.

Me encantaría contestarla sentado y no entre sus piernas.- hyoga rió soltándolo mientras Shun se incorporaba.- ¿Cuál es su pregunta?

¿Cómo le harías tú para conquistar a alguien que no quiere ser conquistado?

No juegue con fuego majestad por que se puede quemar, mejor deje las cosas como están y búsquese a alguien que le de ese deseo sin que se esfuerce demasiado. Le deseo suerte.

Esta vez Shun fue mas rápido que Hyoga y se levanto dando unos pasos para alejarse de el.

que pase una buena noche, majestad.- dio reverencia y camino a su destino.

Si me rindo, ya no sería divertido.- al igual se levanto y camino en la misma dirección.

Maldito rey¿Qué era lo que se creía?¿por que no podían dejar las cosas como estaban antes? Tenía que ser más ágil de ahora en adelante para acortar su tiempo en el palacio de aquel reino. Quería llegar al suyo a como diera lugar, y una vez ahí se casaría con June y olvidaría todo lo vivido aquí.

Sintió como dos manos le tomaban de la cintura y lo empujan a la pared, era Hyoga quien le sonrió juguetonamente.

creo que te falto darme mi beso de buenas noches.-

Antes de que pudiera oponer resistencia Hyoga ya le avía besado como la primera vez, solo que esta vez más apasionante, sintió como su cuerpo se apegaba mas contra su cuerpo, dejando imposibilitadas sus manos para empujarlo. No supo en que momento avía entre abriendo la boca pero en aquella posibilidad Hyoga avía introducido su lengua para tocar la de el. Dio gracias a la falta de aire por la cual termino aquel beso.

no me rendiré, algún día are que me correspondas cada beso que te de, haré que los necesites para seguir subsistiendo.- Shun frunció el seño mientras este se alejaba.

¿Qué se creía para decir tal estupidez? Aria que se tragara sus palabras mientras lo veía sufrir bajo las rejas de Azure. Ahora que lo recordaba tenía que irse a ver a Seiya, avía mensaje de la princesa Saori, eso denotaba que avía algo importante, tenía que darse prisa.

Hyoga subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, al llegar a este pudo notar como alguien se en contra dentro, supuso quien era. Suspiro mientras se recostaba en su cama esperando que el sujeto hablara.

acabo de recibir una invitación a una fiesta la próxima semana.

No me digas.- interrumpió.- la invitación es de un reino aliado que tiene una hermosa hija como princesa y quieres que me acerque a ella para conquistarla.

Me alegra que estés conciente de la situación, como tutor me ciento obligado a verte feliz mente casado y que te conviertas en rey.

Camus¿Cómo le harías para conquistar a alguien?- la pregunta le avía sorprendido, ahora que lo veía bien se notaba extraño.

Todo depende que es lo que quiera de ese alguien.

¿Qué es lo quiero de ese alguien?

Si, como por ejemplo si es algo sentimental o físico, debes tener bien en cuenta que es lo que quieres. Pero debes tener aún más en cuenta a tu reino y tu posición.

Si lo sé, olvida lo que dije quieres¿Cuándo iremos a la dichosa fiesta?

La fiesta es el miércoles de la semana que viene, y nos toma un día en llegar al reino, por lo que saldremos el lunes a medio día. Regresaremos el viernes a medio día.

¿tardaremos tanto?

Tiene que socializar con la demás gente, no creo que le haga mal estar ahí por unos días. Bueno, con su permiso majestad.

Camus salio de la habitación; el avía dicho el lunes, justamente el tiempo de limite de la pregunta que le avía hecho, tenía que hacer que dijera que si antes de aquel día y así disfrutar de su amante unos días mas antes de su partida, aunque bien podría divertirse ahí. Pero aún así le gustaban ponerse retos, además aquel día se avía dado cuenta que avía sido muy fácil robarle un beso a su nuevo amante, lo difícil era que el le correspondiera a cada uno, pero si lo hiciera, si todo fuera tan fácil aquello ya no seria divertido.

Recordó aquel momento en el que avía visto a Shun darle un beso a la rubia, esa chica era su único obstáculo para abrir directamente su camino. Pero a pesar de eso, no la consideraba como una rival, ella nunca le quitaría lo que el quería; era algo imposible.

Más sin embargo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que el sería el amante y no aquel chico de ojos verdes. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca avía tomado el papel de amante con nadie; esta seria la primera vez, seguro sería divertido y cuando se cansara de aquello simplemente lo dejaría y ya. ¿Qué tan difícil seria convencer a Shun?

Ya era tarde, sería mejor que se recostara y durmiera hasta el amanecer, hasta que sintiera que su amante se levantara a bañar a aquellas plantas alimentándolas con agua.

Shun avía entrado a la habitación donde dormían cinco o seis de los criados que trabajaban en el lugar, ahí estaba seiya y para su tranquilidad aún no llegaban los demás.

te estaba esperando- le reprocho mirándolo.

Lo siento, tuve un inconveniente.

Bueno olvídalo, quiero que leas esto.- Seiya le extendió una carta, Shun la tomo y se sentó en su cama y comenzó a leer.

Cuando este termino miro a Seiya de forma extraña, sabía que quería decir la nota hecha por la princesa Saori, pero avía algo que no le quedaba claro, algo que no entendía y que estaba seguro que Seiya lo avía comprendido a la perfección.

la princesa nos da un tiempo límite para conseguir la información necesaria para el gran ataque. El tiempo límite es de dos años; comprendes la situación ¿no?

Hay algo que no me queda claro, la princesa nunca nos menciono un tiempo limite, lo único que decía era "entre mas rápido mejor", eso quiere decir que algo anda mal ¿cierto? Entonces mi pregunta es ¿Qué?

Sospeche que me preguntaría esto, yo también tenía esa duda cuando me mando la carta hace dos días, y ayer salí del palacio para rescatar información de los comerciantes, al parecer el rey tiene planeada una jugada contra la princesa, pero para nuestra fortuna esa jugada le llevara mucho en realizar.

Y ese tiempo es exactamente lo que la princesa Saori nos da ¿cierto?- seiya asintió- eso quiere decir que la princesa ya tiene idea de que es lo que hará.

Exacto.- Seiya se recostó en su cama exhausto.- tendremos que movilizarnos, tenemos dos opciones, nosotros no podremos subir de rango estando como criados, así que tendremos que ser sumamente precavidos y ganarnos la confianza de los superiores y así poder acceder a las habitaciones donde nosotros dos no tenemos acceso y la otra opción.- miro fijamente a su compañero.- es seducir al rey tonto y acceder mas fácil a su información.

¡¿enamorarlo?! De que rayos estas hablando.- Seiya rió divertido.

Cálmate, era broma, pero si fuera una mujer atractiva lo seduciría y aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para hacer que se humille bajo mis pies.- su voz avía cambiado mucho, avía tomado una tonalidad mas sería.- y así sería mas rápido y no tendría por que estar en este mugroso palacio sirviéndole.

Shun se quedo callado, ahora que lo recordaba, gracias a Hyoga también avían muerto los padres de Seiya casi de la misma manera en la que avían muerto los suyos, pero con la gran diferencia que ni él ni su hermano avían visto como sus madres morían, en cambio Seiya avía estado presente en su muerte.

dices que si tuvieras la oportunidad acabarías con él? Por ejemplo como lo que me acabas de decir.

Yo haría cualquier cosa para acabar con ese infeliz. No me importa el método. ¿acaso tú no harías lo mismo?

Si, supongo - dijo dudoso.- pero no soportaría la idea de que alguien tan repugnante me tocara.

Si, tienes razón pero… luego le haría pagar.- Seiya se dio cuenta que aquel tema estaba llagando muy lejos y comenzó a reír.- no entiendo por que estamos pensando en esto¿es una tontería no crees?

Si, es una tontería.- hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.- no entiendo por que estamos hablando de eso.

Hablando de eso, se me olvido decirte que tenemos que mandar cada información que encontremos a la princesa, no importa cual insignificante sea.

Entiendo, estoy cansado- comenzaron a entrar los demás sirvientes.- buenas noches.

Si, se me olvido que eres uno de los primeros en levantarte.

Aunque en aquel momento avía dicho que dormiría no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en las palabras de Seiya. Se avía dado cuenta aquel día que avía mas gente que avía sufrido en aquella guerra, que existía mas gente que odiaba al rey Hyoga y que con tal de hacerlo sufrir harían cualquier cosa.

No debía solo pensar en el, sino también en la gente que quería y que también avía sufrido y a su princesa a la que avía jurado servirle hasta su muerte. Avía aceptado aquella misión para derrotar a Hyoga cuesto lo cueste, pero al parecer no estaba obedeciendo asas normas, pero aún así quería pensarlo mejor, analizar bien las jugadas y las diversas opciones a su alrededor.

El sol aún no avía salido por completo y Shun ya estaba paseando por los jardines, tratando de encontrar aquellas plantas que necesitaban cuidados aquel día, el aire fresco pegaba tranquilamente en su cuerpo, más sin embargo su cuerpo no pensaba lo mismo ya que cada bello de su cuerpo expuesto al clima se fue erizando.

¿tienes frió?- dos manos rodearon su cuerpo abrazándolo dulcemente, mientras un beso se depositaba en su mejilla derecha.- Quizás es por que me extrañabas. Pero para tu tranquilidad aquí estoy.

Buenos días, majestad.- se aparto de el, dando reverencia.- le agradecería que no volviera a tomarme por sorpresa de esa manera.

Mm.… tengo planeado tomarte de varias maneras…- dijo seductoramente, provocando un leve sonrojo al peliverde.

Ya le dije que no tengo planeado ser su…- un dedo tapo sus labios haciendo que este se callara.

Aún no cantes antes de que salga el sol,- aquella mano que se encontraba libre rodeo su cintura apegándolo a su cuerpo.- ya te dije que no me rendiré hasta que me digas que si.-

Acaricio sus labios con el dedo que se encontraba ahí, y fue acercando su rostro al de el, Shun giro la cabeza para otro lado al darse cuenta que nuevamente no podía liberarse de el, Hyoga tomo su rostro obligándolo a verlo. Nuevamente avía pasado lo que el no deseaba, tocar aquellos labios que le besaban apasionadamente, humedecía cada milímetro de sus labios. Aprovecho aquel momento de debilidad y se aparto de el, terminando con aquel beso que apenas avía empezado.

si vuelve a hace eso tiene un no permanente.

Entonces como are para que necesites mis besos si no te acostumbras a ellos.

No tengo planeado acostumbrarme a ellos ni deseo hacerlo.

Eres tan lindo cuando te enojas ¿lo sabias?

¿a que vino realmente, majestad?

Mm…- rió- bueno parece que tu te percatas de todo, eso es lo que más me gusta de ti.- sonrió, mientras se sentaba en las escaleras de un quiosco que se encontraba cercas de ellos.- sabes… ayer no pude dormir bien.

Si yo tampoco…- dijo inconsciente, y se sentó al lado de el.-

¿Por qué no dormiste bien?- le miro preocupado, algo que incomodo a Shun.- ¿te sientes mal?

No es nada, majestad.- sonrió fingidamente, pero este no lo noto.- ¿pero y usted?

No lo se, hay algo raro que me incomoda. Sabes, Camus quiere que me case con una princesa del reino aliado, pero…a mí no me gustan los compromisos, no me cuesta nada rechazarla, pero hay algo que me incomoda.

Yo pienso que es decisión de usted, después de todo usted es el que va compartir su vida con esa mujer,

Eso ya lo se, pero no entiendo que es lo que me incomoda.

Quizás lo que le incomoda no tiene nada que ver con lo que me comentó

Si, tienes razón.- el rubio miro a su acompañante, quien observaba una pequeña flor frente a el.- eres una persona muy extraña,

Bueno no todos somos perfectos, majestad.

Te equivoca, tú si eres perfecto para mí.

Ambas miradas se encontraron, Shun no dijo nada, solo lo contemplo y enfoco su mirada a la de el, ambos avían echo lo mismo; Hyoga hipnotizado por sus ojos se fue acercando a el hasta el punto de tenerlo a unos centímetros de su boca.

¡Shun!- la voz de June se oía a lo lejos, Shun se levanto rápidamente ante el llamado.

Hyoga pudo notar como Shun se ponía nervioso al oír la voz de la rubia llamándolo, no sentía celos ni nada parecido; no le importaba poder compartirlo con otra persona. Pero lo que si le molestaba era que se lo llevara cuando el lo estaba ocupando.

permiso majestad,- dio reverencia y camino unos cuantos pasos en dirección a June antes de que esta lo viera, pero fue sujetada una de sus manos por Hyoga.

Dile que espere.

Por favor suélteme, no deseo que ella me vea con usted.

Aquellas palabras le hicieron soltarlo involuntariamente, lo último que hizo es ver como el chico se retiraba del lugar no sin antes dar una reverencia.

"No quería que lo viera con el" ¿eso que rayos significaba? Momentos antes se avía puesto nervioso con el simple hecho de oír su voz acercándose a ellos. Bueno, eso a el no le importaba. No por ahora, su único objetivo era que el chico le diera un si, ya después que lo tuviera enamorado podría manipularlo a su antojo. Si, solo era cuestión de paciencia y una buena jugada; además, confiaba mucho en sus habilidades y estaba mas que seguro que lo tendría en sus manos en poco tiempo. Ya tenía un plan, solo era cuestión de ponerlo aprueba.

Camino en dirección del palacio, en el acto pudo ver a Shun con aquella rubia besándose libremente como dos enamorados. En fin, estaba por el momento muy ocupado como para detenerse a observarlos, después de todo el también disfrutaría de aquellos labios que en esos momentos la rubia disfrutaba. En esos momentos tenia que verse con Camus y arreglar unos asuntos pendientes.

Shun pudo ver como el hyoga desaparecía del lugar, en aquel momento término el beso.

June…- dijo tomándola del rostro y mirándola firmemente a los ojos.- nunca olvides que te amo mas que a nada en este mundo.- June sonrió

Nunca lo olvidare, por que yo también te amo mucho.- sonrió la chica abrazándose al cuerpo de su amado.

June, tu serías capaz de perdonarme cualquier cosa.

¿Por qué me dices eso? No creo que tu seas capaz de hacer algo que me dañe, te conozco muy bien.

Pero y si lo hiciera, serías capaz de perdonarme?-

Aquella insistencia comenzaba a preocupar a June, no comprendía porque insistía con aquello; se separo un poco de el y tomo su rostro y le miro a los ojos.

no estoy segura, todo es dependiendo lo que hicieras sería mi reacción. ¿y tu me perdonarías si hiciera algo que te lastimara.

La única forma de lastimarme es dejando de amarme y por favor nunca lo hagas.

…………………………..

Bueno, esta historia ya llevaba muxo con ella, espero que les guste, les prometo que hay de todo jeje, bueno de hecho esto solo es un

calis a ver si puedo bajar bien las historia si no ya me freje jeje, bueno nos vemos y pongar comentarios!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

OBSECION

DiMe QuE nO

(Parte dos)

Ahí estaba como siempre, en el pasillo de las habitaciones para huésped limpiando los todos los muebles que se encontraban a su pasa y, como siempre concentrado en su trabajo. Se acerco a este cuidadosamente asegurándose que no estuviese nadie por el lugar; estaba detrás suyo y este aun no lo había notado ¿en donde carajos estaba metida su cabeza que no se daba cuenta de su presencia? Pero no importaba era el momento perfecto para hacer su jugada. Cuando este se volteo para seguir su recorrido se topo con la sonriente cara del rubio.

-¿majestad?

Este le tomo de las muñecas moviéndolo contra la pared.

-¡En nombre de la corona y de los poderes que se me otorgan es mi deber notificarte que estas arrestado…

-¿arrestado?- dijo este arqueando una ceja- ¿y cuales son mis cargos?

-Se le acusa de robarle sin piedad alguna el corazón del rey….

Shun como pudo retuvo la risa con dificultad casi al punto de hacer que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, respiro profundamente calmándose un poca para no reírse delante del Rey.

-¿de donde saco eso, su majestad?

-¿eh¿No es bueno?- le soltó colocándose en posición pensativa- Se lo escuche el otro día a Camus y pensé usarlo con tigo para ver si funcionaba dime… ¿funciono?

-Lo siento pero no, esos piropos solo funcionan con las mujeres…

-Mm…. Ya veo, eso significa que… Bueno tengo que irme.- dijo apresuradamente como si una idea cruzara por su camino.- nos vemos luego!

Shun le miro irse, ese día aquel joven rey se comportaba de una manera extraña y tenía medio descubrir el porque. Lo mejor en aquel momento era dejarlo con sus extrañas ideas y seguir trabajando. Shun comenzó a reír al recordar aquel piropo de tan escasa imaginación (¬¬).

-¿Shun¿Estas bien?- June salió del cuarto que se encontraba frente a el.

-No es nada… es que acabo de oír algo muy gracioso.

-Se ve que te divertido mucho.- dijo la chica sonriente- cuando te calmes, cuéntamelo ¿quieres?-Shun asintió tratando de recuperándose.

- Por cierto… ¿ya terminaste tan rápido?

-Si, pensé que iba a tardar más pero termine justo a tiempo.

-Si, "Un poco mas y me hubiera desabierto con el rey- pensó – menos mal que todo salió bien"

-Vamos a la cocina, ya casi es la hora de la comida y no hemos preparado nada.-

Shun asintió y camino al lado de la chica hacía la cocina, June se acerco un poco mas a el tomándose tímidamente del brazo acercándose cada vez mas a el, Shun sonrió sintiendo un fuerte arrebato de emociones al contacto.

Hyoga inspecciono cada lugar en el cual pensó encontrar a su tutor, pero al parecer este no se encontraba en el castillo o al menos dentro de el. Se acerco a una de las sirvientas que se encontraban limpiando la estancia de la sala de estudios.

-disculpen señoritas…- estas al ver al rey rápidamente hicieron reverencia y se limitaron a verle la cara.- esto… ¿han visto a Camus por aquí?

-No, majestad discúlpenos.

-No se preocupen no hay nada que disculpar…mm... ¿Dónde rayos se metió ese tipo? Ya se ¡, quizás ustedes me puedan ayudar.- dijo el chico sonriente dándoles una extraña seguridad a las mujeres presentes.- ¿Qué palabras puedo usar para conquistar a alguien?

- ¿conquistar, dice?

- bueno pues…- se acerco la chica mas joven con timidez atrayendo la atención de Hyoga.- yo pienso que para conquistar a alguien debe demostrárselo, es decir demuéstrele a esa persona que ara todo para estar a su lado. Demuéstrele cuanto le interesa y…

- dígaselo con mucho cariño.- interrumpió otra- como si su vida dependiera de ello.

- Dígale que nada tiene sentido si ella no esta con usted.

Poco a poco las pocas sirvientas de la sala se fueron acercando dándole una que otra frase y concejo sobre que debería hacer, este por supuesto presto atención a cada palabra que las mujeres decían. Una campana sonó haciendo que todas las sirvientas se despidieran de el con una sonrisa.

Hyoga salió del lugar satisfecho con la información que había sacado, abrió las puertas de la estancia topándose a una pareja de enamorados que iban entrando a la cocina, este miro a la chica con un extraño desdén y sonrió de lado como si hubiera o estuviera apunto de ganar algo.

-Disfrútalo todo lo que puedas, por que el será mío.

Continuo su recorrido sin ser visto por aquel par que se adentro en la casina.

Cuando Shun y June entraron la sirvientas presentes no dejaban de hablar atrayendo el curioso oído de Shun a la platica.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto, señoritas?- dijo este con una sonrisa arrancando uno que otro suspiro de las presentes.

- es que, nos acabamos de dar cuenta de algo muy interesante- dijo la mas joven.- al parecer el Rey esta profundamente enamorado.

- ¿enamorado dice?

- si, hoy nos pidió a todas nosotras que le diéramos concejos para conquistar a alguien… ¿me pregunto quien será la afortunada?

-¡ah, como quisiera ser yo!-

-Lo mas probable es que trate de conquistar a la duquesa que va a visitar este fin de semana.- dijo June- escuche que es muy probable que contraiga nupcias con la condesa.

- Tienes razón…- dijo una en tono de desilusión- que emocionante sería que fuera uno de sus empleados… imagínate… ¡Amor a escondidas¡Que romántico!

- June… ven, vamos con Seiya- dijo este de manera seria

- si, nos vemos chicas.

La pareja se alejo del lugar seguidas por las miradas de estas.

-¿no te pareció que Shun se pudo muy serio?

- si, se me a figuro ver eso.

- Quizás fue por que su novia se encontraba hablando del rey y se puso celoso.

- ¡Ah pero que afortunada es June! Yo quiero tener un novio como el.

Shun y June se acercaron a Seiya el cual se encontraba rebanando las zanahorias.

-deja te ayudo- dijo Shun sentándose en la mesa y tomando un cuchillo y una zanahoria.

- yo también.- June repitió los pasos de Shun con aparente felicidad.

- Que milagro verlos a los dos por aquí… ¿a que se debe?

- vamos a servir los platos hoy al rey y al señor Camus.- respondió Shun con una extraña seriedad.

- ¿estas bien Shun?- pregunto el moreno- Te veo muy serio.

- no es nada es solo tu imaginación. Por cierto hay me asignaron limpiar la biblioteca y la zona de archiveros… ¿Qué te parece?- Seiya sonrió ampliamente.

- Sabía que lo conseguirías.

- ¿de que están hablando?- dijo June- ¿Por qué es tan importante limpiar ahí¡Que extraños son!

- no es nada, no prestes atención- Shun le sonrió para después depositar un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Llego la ora de la comida y todo ya estaba listo, Shun tomo la bandeja que llevaba la comida del rey y June la de Camus, ambos caminaron hacia el comedor abriendo las puertas con cuidado para no tirar el contenido de las bandejas. Como ya estaba previsto Hyoga y Camus ya se encontraban sentados esperando con paciencia la comida. En cuanto Shun entro Hyoga no aparto su vita de el.

Poco a poco fue acomodando los cubiertos frente a el sin mirarlo.

-así que te toco servirme a mi…- dijo en voz baja para no ser descubierto por los presentes.- ¿Tu la hiciste?

- No, majestad.

- Que lastimas, pero de igual manera me la comeré.- Shun se acerco mas a el colocándole la servilleta en el cuello de la camisa- necesito hablar con tigo, hoy en la noche en los jardines.

Shun asintió alejándose de el, había terminado al mismo tiempo que June para su fortuna, paso una hora para que el comedor fuera desocupado, pero en aquellos sesenta minutos dentro el rey no había dejado de mirarle temiendo que alguien se haya percatado de ello.

Hyoga y Camus caminaron hacia la oficina, estaba seguro que Camus le aria ponerse a trabajar sin descanso hasta que terminara de firmar y leer todas las demandas de aquel mes.

-sabe que mañana partimos ¿cierto?

-¡¿Qué¿ya es mañana?

- si, no me diga que se le fue la noción del tiempo, no puedo creer que sea rey.

- pero eso no puede ser, estaba seguro que faltaban mas días.

- si dejara de beber cada noche se daría cuenta de cuantas veces sale el sol.

- rayos, y perdí tanto tiempo ¡no puede ser!

- bueno por el momento no aremos nada, solo descanse majestad, yo saldré por unos momentos.

- me parece perfecto, nos vemos.

Hyoga salió corriendo sin dirección alguna apartándose de con Camus, dejando a es ultimo con incognitas dentro de su cabeza.

Shun entro a la gran biblioteca, sabía de buena fuente que aquí se ocultaban los archivos mas viejos e importantes del reino, estaba seguro que si buscaba con detenimiento encontraría información valiosa, el lugar estaba enorme y dudaba mucho poder terminar ese mismo día.

Mientras limpiaba cada estante revisaba discretamente cada archivo o cada libro, ya casi completaba tres horas en aquel lugar y aun faltaba mucho por examinar y limpiar, ya eran casi las siete y el sol se estaba ocultando, eso le recordó lo que le había dicho el rey en la comida. Pero estaba seguro que lo que le tenía que decir no era tan importante como lo que estaba haciendo.

Poco a poco las horas fueron pasando viéndose forzado a prender las luces, ya llevaba casi la mitad y no había encontrado información relevante. Llego hasta el octavo estante, en ese momento una extraña carpeta en medio de los libros atrajo su atención. La tomo y la abrió sacando su contenido.

-Esto es…

Analizo cada pedazo renglón escrito en las hojas, no podía creerlo, lo había encontrado, sería mejor ser cuidadoso, saco dos hojas las cuales a su parecer tenían la información mas importante, guardo la carpeta en el mismo lugar colocándola en la misma posición descuidada.

En aquel momento las puertas se abrieron haciendo eco en todo el salón, Shun se volteo rápidamente mientras que una figura alta y esbelta se adentraba al lugar caminando hacia el, coloco las hojas detrás suyo ocultando las hojas.

-¿Shun¿Qué haces aquí?

- estoy trabajando…- Hyoga noto que este tenía las manos hacia atrás tratando de ocultar algo.- ¿Qué tienes en las manos?

Se acerco mas a el arqueando la cabeza tratando de ver lo que este ocultaba.

-No es nada… ¿por cierto que hace aquí?- cambio de tema con una sonrisa despistada

- bueno, te estaba esperando desde hace ya muchas horas y pensé que se te había olvidado y decidí salir a buscarte.

- a eso… lo siento me encontré busca… digo limpiando todo esto y se me fue la noción del tiempo.- Hyoga continuo acercando haciendo que este retrocediera, poco a poco Shun fue metiendo las hojas en su pantalón.

- ¿Qué es condes?- dijo este más curioso.

Shun había llegado al tope chocando contra los libros, si llegaba a ver los documentos que había tomado se daría cuenta que era un espía mandado por la princesa Saori y si lo descubría comenzaría la guerra, la misma guerra que había destruido a sus padres y amigos.

-Ya le dije que no es nada.

- Mm… déjame darle solo un vistazo.- Le tomo por la mano tratando de garla al descubierto y ver lo que ocultaba.

-Acepto…- dijo Shun rápidamente haciendo que este se detuviera al instante.

- ¿aceptas?- le soltó dejándolo sin palabras.- ¿quieres decir que si serás mi amante¿lo dices en serio?- Shun trago saliva

- si…

Hyoga sonrió como nunca antes y le abrazo fuertemente.

-te prometo que no te arrepentirás….

Tomo su rostro delicadamente acercando su rostro a los labios del joven, Shun no podía creer lo que había pasado, le había dicho si para salvarse y ahora estaba apunto de besarle. Podía sentir su respiración sobre sus labios acercándose cada vez mas a ellos hasta que por fin, pudo sentir los labios del rey sobre los suyos haciendo ligeros movimientos humedeciendo sus labios, su cuerpo se fue acercando a el de Shun invadiendo su espacio personal, el beso termino por la falta de aire y ambos abrieron los ojos entrándose uno al otro.

-Quiero aclararle algo majestad, yo acepte ser su amante, mas sin embargo no le amo, ni siento nada por usted y... – Hyoga selló sus labios con su dedo índice.

-Lo se, no te preocupes… eso no me molesta por ahora. Lastima que me diste un si un día antes de irme de viaje, pero cuando regrese are que cambies de opinión.

Hyoga sonrió ampliamente depositando otro beso en sus labios para disgusto del peliverde.


	3. Chapter 3

Maryn-Chan!! muchas gracias, me alegra saber que cuento con tus reviews, espero que me valla bien con este fic y no decepcionarte., a por cierto si tengo errores me habisas jeje esque la revise de rapido y no vi bien cuantos errores cometi jje bueno muchas gracias, espero que te guste es que capìtulo y tambien que tengas muchas pasiencia con esto jeje

y si son poquitos reviews, por un momento pense que mi historia no era tan bueno ( y de hecho no lo es) pero gracias a ti mis animos subieron jeje espero que cambie algun dia jeje

sayonara!!

OBSECION.

Capitulo 3.-

POCO A POCO

No podía creer lo que había ocurrido, había aceptado ser su amante y había permitido que lo besara sin oponer resistencia, pero al menos había podido hurtar con éxito los documentos donde venían la forma de ataque de las trapos del reí, además ese mismo día partiría a encontrarse con la duquesa Ellis, y lo mas probable es que se ausentaría un mes, eso le daba el tiempo suficiente como para zafarse del problema.

Todos los empleados del lugar se habían acomodado en fila, de un lado los hombre y del otro las mujeres, haciendo un túnel para despedir a Hyoga quien partidaria ese mismo momento.

-¡Atención!- alerto Marín indicando que el rey iba bajando de las escaleras junto a su tutor Camus.

Todos a la señal dieron reverencia mientras ellos pasaban en medio de ambas hileras, Hyoga comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada, ahí estaba levantándose después de la reverencia, sus miradas se cruzaron por un leve segundo, en ese cruce de miradas Hyoga le sonrió atrayendo la atención de los presentes, este simplemente ignoro aquel saludo y giro su mirada hacia otra parte.

El carruaje estaba listo y los dos se introdujeron a el dejando que el chofer hiciera lo suyo y los llevara a su destino, cuando las puertas del palacio se cerraron comenzaron a murmurar.

-Viste eso, parecía que el rey se estuviera despidiendo de uno de los sirvientes.- dijo una mujer.

- si yo también lo note, pero… ¿de quien se abra despedido?

June se acerco a Shun tomándolo del brazo y recargándose en su cuerpo, Shun como siempre la recibió con una sonrisa respondiendo a el gesto de su amada.

-Por fin, este mes será mas ligero ahora que el rey no se encuentra nos dejaran menos trabajo. ¿no es maravilloso? Así pasaremos tiempo junto.

- Si eso es muy bueno…- sonrió despistado para luego mirarla a los ojos.

-Vaya, ustedes no descansan…- dijo Seiya acercándose a la pareja.- ¿te importa si te robo por unos segundos a tu prometido?

- Bueno aun no estamos comprometidos…- las majillas de la rubia se tornaran rojas- ¿verdad Shun?

- Por ahora no,

- Bueno como sea, ven con migo Shun necesito hablarte

- entendido.- se separa de June y beso sus labios por unos segundos.- te veo mas tarde.

June asintió observando como ambos chicos se retiraban de con ella.

-Shun, tal vez sea mi imaginación pero todos ahí presentes notaron que el rey se despedía de uno de los sirvientes…- Shun permaneció en silencio tratando de no hacer ningún gesto que le delatara- quizás me equivoque pero me pareció que ese sirviente eras tu…

- pues no, no era yo…- mintió- nunca le e dirigido la palabra a ese hombre, seguro que te equivocas, Seiya

- Si, tal vez vi mal. Lo siento, te he ofendido ¿cierto? Pero en ese momento eso fue lo que me pareció ver.

- esta bien, te perdono… ¿eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme?

- No lo que tengo que decirte es aun mas importante. Veras…- dijo seriamente- ahora que el rey no esta, no po0demos hacer mucho movimiento, ya que la seguridad es mucho mayor, ten cuidado…. Seria muy peligroso si nos atrapan.

- No te preocupes seré cuidadoso.

El viaje había sido largo, mas de lo que se había planeado y pero habían llegado a tiempo para el baile que se celebraría en honor a la duquesa. Se le dio la bienvenida usual al Rey, colocándolo en la mesa de honor junto a la de la duquesa.

La duquesa estaba hermosa, su cabello rubio estaba recogido elegantemente, su vestido era ampón color rosa (xp) muy elegante y de igual manera llamativo. La joven se acerco al rey sentándolo a su lado.

-Majestad, que gusto que pudiera asistir.- le sonrió, obviamente esta se encontraba coqueteándolo.

- Si, es un placer asistir al decimo noveno cumpleaños de una dama como usted, ya es una joven casadera.

- Por supuesto que si, escuche que se quedara aquí por un tiempo.

- así es, tengo que dejar que mis caballos descansen y arreglar unos asuntes con el conde Quevedo. Si tengo suerte en una semana estaré en mi castillo de nueva cuenta.

- ¿en una semana?- dijo esta sorprendida.- pero escuche que se iba a quedar un mes.

- escucho mal señorita, tengo asuntos importantes que arreglar en el palacio y eso requiere por el momento toda mi atención.

- ya veo, que lamentable que se encuentre muy ocupado. ¿Sabe? Me encantaría acérele compañía en su estancia aquí en el poblado, claro si usted me lo permite.

- El rey estará encantado…- intervino Camus acercándose a la pareja- Majestad¡por que no le invita a bailar esta pieza a la señorita Ellis?

- Por supuesto.- hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado que solo Camus pudo notar.- ¿me permite señorita, Ellis?

- Sera un placer.

Ambos caminaron hacia la pista de baile, Hyoga tomo a Ellis por la cintura y tomo su brazo izquierdo y comenzaron a danzar. En ese momento Hyoga se dio cuenta de lo aburrido que a iba pasar, miro a la chica deseando por un momento que el peliverde estuviera en lugar de ella. ¿Cómo sería tenerlo entre sus brazos? Hasta ahora siempre le había robado uno que otro beso, pero no recordaba tenerlo entre sus brazos por un largo tiempo, suspiro pesadamente, apenas lleva un día sin verlo y ya comenzaba a extrañarle.

-¿majestad, se encuentra bien?- pregunto la chica

- por supuesto.- le sonrió.- es solo que estoy cansado.

- ya veo, perdone.

La pieza de vals acabo y algunos se sentaron en sus mesas incluyendo al rey la duquesa, Hyoga se acerco a Camus el cual se encontraba bebiendo una copa de Champaña con sumo refinamiento.

-¡Quiero irme! – exigió el joven cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente de su tutor.

- ¿Qué dice? Aun no es hora de la salida del rey.

- Estoy aburrido y ni creas que me quedare aquí por mucho tiempo.

- debería estar con la duquesa, y no se… hablarle de una que otra cosita y así pasara el rato, sirve que se conocen mejor.

- ¿de que hablas¿Ya te diste cuenta lo que dices?- Bufo el rubio- Debiese esforzarte mas a la hora de elegir un prospecto para mi.

- Solo es un prospecto, pero debería tomarse esto mas en serio Majestad, recuerde que usted es el único heredero al trono y aun no puede desempeñar al 100 su papel como rey si no contrae nupcias.

Hyoga solo volvió a bufar y se retiro del lugar caminando hasta el jardín encontrándose con una matizada noche de estrellas preguntándose si su amante las estaría viendo también.

Casi se completaba una semana desde la partida del rey, en todo ese tiempo Shun se la había pasado con June, disfrutando cada momento a su lado, conquistándola cada momento pero. Comenzó a buscarla ya había terminado sus labores por aquel día y estaba seguro que ella también había acabado. La puerta de entrada para los sirvientes se abrió asomando la figura de su hermosa novia.

-June te he estado buscando..- esta no pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Shun hasta que este hablo, la chica sonrió tímidamente con la vista al suelo y un nerviosismo evidente.- ¿Te sucede algo, June?

- No es nada… Shun… yo... Tengo un asunto pendiente, te importa si nos vemos luego.

- esta bien, si estas ocupada no hay problema

- Bien entonces…. Hasta luego

La chica camino rápidamente pasándole de largo y aun con la vista abajo, aquella actitud era bastante extraña tomando en cuenta que cada que le veía siempre le miraba y le dedicaba uno sonrisa o le besaba tiernamente. ¿Qué le estaría pasando?

Las trompetas hicieron eco en todo el castillo alertando la llegada del Rey, todos los sirvientes acudieron al llamado acepto uno, los demás se acomodaron rápidamente para darle la bienvenida a su gobernante. Shun se quedo en la cocina, no podía creer que el rey hubiera durado tampoco si estaba planeada su ausencia por todo un mes. ¿Por qué había vuelto tan rápido?

Hyoga observo a los empleados dar reverencia, su mirada se fijo a la hilera de hombre que poco a poco se incorporaba a su posición recta pero, el no estaba la hilera. El gesto en su rostro era el mismo, serio e imponente delante de sus súpitos.

-¿Dónde estas?- dijo inconscientemente en voz baja.

- ¿Dónde esta quien, majestad? – cuestiono Camus quien había podido oírlo

- Nada, quiero descansar así que quiero que me lleven algo de beber a mi habitación.

- entendido.

Hyoga subió por las enormes escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, en cuanto este desapareció de las vistas de los presentes estos desarmaron filas volviendo a sus quehaceres domésticos.

Marín entro a la cocina encontrándose en el lugar a Shun que parecía salir de un escondite.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

- esto… me cai…

- mm… eso me da entender que no estuviste para darle la bienvenida al rey.

- no lo siento no pude llegar a tiempo.

- esta bien, después de toda el ni el tutor ni el rey se dieron cuenta que faltaba uno…- se acerco a el.- por cierto llévale al rey una copa de agua

-¿Yo?- dijo alarmante

- Si ¿Por qué¿Sucede algo?

- No para nada. Enseguida se lo llevó.

Shun no podía creer su mala suerte y lo torpe que fue al no salir de la cocina antes de que alguien lo descubriera, definitivamente no quería verle. Tomo la bandeja con el baso y la jarra de agua, la tomo entre sus manos y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Hyoga. Cuando estuvo frente a esta suspiro pesadamente esperando que este no estuviera. Llamo a la puerta dos veces despacio, difícilmente audibles, pero para su mala suerte Hyoga tenía un oído muy agudo.

-Pasen.- Shun abrió la puerta encontrándose a Hyoga tendido en la cama con la vista al techo, al parecer aun no notaba su presencia- déjala en el buro de aquel…- la puerta se cerro en cuanto Shun había depositado la bandeja en el buro.- ¿Shun¡Que bueno que te veo! Me preocupe al ver que no estabas en el recibidor con los demás…

- ¿Quiere que le sirva el baso, majestad?- interrumpió

- No esta bien así… sabes yo…

- lo siento pero tengo que retirarme.- dio reverencia y camino a la salida.

- ¡Espera!- se levanto rápidamente tomándolo del brazo- ¿Te pasa algo? Te veo muy extraño

- No es nada…- dio un paso atrás tratando de zafarse de el pero sin éxito.- podría soltarme.

- No te soltare hasta que me digas que es lo que te pasa…

- ¿Por qué regreso tan rápido?- Hyoga sonrió acercándose mas a el y tomándole por el mentón obligándole a verle.

- Por que te extrañaba… - Hyoga se acerco peligrosamente haciendo que este retrocediera y cayera sobre la cama, este aprovecho su caída y se subió sobre el deteniendo sus manos imposibilitándolas. Se acerco a su rostro para besar su labios con suavidad; el contacto era mas que esplendido para el rey, la intensidad del beso fue aumentando a medida que los segundos pasaron.

Dejo en libertad sus manos para que las suyas comenzaran a desfajar las ropas de Shun e indagar dentro de estas acariciando con suavidad su cintura.

-Me da gusto volver a verte…- sonrió Hyoga separándose de sus labios, observando el sonrojado y agitado rostro de Shun.

- Lo que hizo… cuando se fue… cuando me sonrió…

- ¿Cuándo me despedí de ti?

- si… eso...no lo vuelva a hacer por favor…- dijo desviando la mirada de Hyoga.-

- Como tú lo ordenes…- le sonrió nuevamente e intento volverlo a besar pero este se volteo evitando aquel beso.

- Tengo que irme, si me tardo me llamaran la atención- Hyoga fue sacando la mano de dentro de su camisa acariciando en el trayecto la curvatura de su cintura para después levantarse.

- bien, entonces nos vemos en la noche.

- ¿en la noche?- cuestiono el aludido levantándose de la cama –

- Si, estaba pensando que podría ser nuestro momento de reunión, después de todo estas muy ocupado en el día.

- tal vez mañana… por hoy fue suficiente majestad.- comenzó a acomodar sus ropas esperando que quedaran como hace un par de minutos antes.

- para mi estar a tu lado nunca es suficiente…

- y… como le fue con la duquesa¿pudo comprometerse como quería el señor Camus?- cambio de tema evidentemente para evitar ese tipo de conversación.

-No…- suspiro pesadamente.- se hizo mi "amiga" y fue mi acompañante en los días que estuve fuera, pero no pasó a más. Creo que ella no es para mí…

- pero escuche que era muy conveniente su boda con la duquesa.

- si, también escuche lo mismo pero como ya te dije antes, a mi no me interesa esa mujer.

- ya veo, entonces me retiro, majestad.- se acerco a la puerta listo para irse.- nos vemos.

- mañana quiero que me acompañes a un lugar¿podrías?

- Lo dudo, ya le dije que estoy muy ocupado…

- Si arreglo todo vendrás¿cierto?

- Si…- dudo.- hasta luego, majestad.

Shun desapareció tras la puerta, mañana Hyoga lo llevaría a un hermoso lugar donde solo irían ellos, sin nadie a su alrededor, esa sería una perfecta oportunidad para tratar de robar el corazón del joven peli verde. Pensar en el tanto comenzaba a afectarle, no quería estar con nadie que no fuera el, lo único que quería era a Shun y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo de la forma que sea, su cuerpo, alma y corazón tenían que pertenecerle a el y a nadie mas.


	4. Chapter 4

OBSECION

Capitulo 4.-

TRAMPA

Una cita, eso era lo que le había pedido el rey la noche anterior; a pesar de haberle dicho que no este comenzó a insistir prometiéndole que no lo metería en problemas ya que eso era lo ultimo que quería en esos momentos. Le había dicho que si con la condición de que el escogiera el día ya que no le convenía salir cualquier día con el.

Todo le estaba yendo mal, los últimos días no había podido estar con June a solas y cada que quería estar con ella lo evadía de una manera sospechosa a tal grado que se preguntaba si lo había descubierto con Hyoga, pero aquella posibilidad era casi inexistente debido al sumo cuidado que tenia en sus reuniones con este.

-¿Shun?- Marín se acerco a el con su usual porte de superioridad- pensé que ya habías terminado el trabajo de los jardines.

-¿eh? A si, solo estaba dando un último vistazo.

- asegúrate de que queden bien, escuche que la duquesa Ellis va a asistir al castillo para ver al rey y se me a ordenado que el castillo quede como lo que es… un hermoso castillo.

- No se preocupe por eso… en los jardines todo va perfectamente.

- Me alegra escuchar eso.- miro hacia ambos lados tratando de encontrar a alguien.- por cierto, cuando termines lo que estas haciendo ayuda en la cocina, temo que Seiya vaya a echar a perder la comida.

Shun rio asintiendo a aquel comentario, Marín se alejo del lugar para seguir inspeccionando la zona. Shun por su parte entro a las instalaciones del castillo rumbo a la cocina.

Hyoga observaba y analizaba cada documento que era traído por Camus para después dar su aprobación o desaprobarla dependiendo que callera en sus manos.

-Me llego una carta para usted de la señorita Ellis, nos avisa que vendrá a visitarnos en dos semanas…- comento Camus sin despegar los ojos de un documento que en aquel momento llevaba en las manos.-

- mm…

- ya estoy preparando todo para su llegada y quiero que la trate con respeto y sea cordial…

- ya la tienes como elegida ¿no?

- es lo que nos conviene a todos mas tarde que…

- mas tarde dará lo mismo…- le interrumpió- podre casarme de igual manera ya que tengo el titulo de Rey, cualquiera querrá casarse con migo por eso… soy rico, gobierno el país por lo tanto soy dueño de muchas tierras cualquiera me querría como marido. El problema es que yo no quiero a cualquiera…. Ya que el matrimonio es hasta que la muerte nos separe y no pretendo vivir con alguien la cual no quiero.

- Solo le pido que lo intente…- Hyoga se levanto de su asiento caminando a la salida.

- ya tengo hambre pídele a la servidumbre que aliste todo…

- si majestad

Hyoga salió de aquella habitación hacia ninguna parte, hablar de matrimonio con Camus le ponía eufórico. Estaba más que seguro que no quería contraer matrimonio por el momento y menos con una chica interesada como lo era Ellis. El quería a una persona que lo amara por lo que era, que fuera sincero con el.

La puerta del corredizo se abrió y una de las sirvientas salió de ahí, la cara de esa mujer le producía aun más cólera de la que ya sentía. La chica con simplemente verlo se puso nerviosa y simplemente dio reverencia hasta que el rey le diera la espalda.

-vaya, vaya…- dijo Hyoga acercándose a la chica.- si mas no lo recuerdo tu debes ser June…

- si, majestad.

- no te dije que podías hablar…-´sentencio con brusquedad.- solo eres una sirvienta común y corriente…. Muévete… no quiero verte en mi camino de nuevo.

Dicho esto June camino a paso rápido en dirección contraria a la de Hyoga. Siempre se había dicho que Hyoga se comportaba de una manera fría con la servidumbre debido a los tratos que le había dado su padre antes de morir.

Hyoga miro por ultima vez a la chica, no sabia por que Shun la quería tanto, la chica no tenia muchos atractivos, a su parecer era una chica tonta y sin chiste, solo esperara que esta no le contara su encuentro con el.

June entro a la cocina con la vista en el suelo.

-June, necesito que me ayudes aquí.- dijo una de sus compañeras.

Al oir aquel nombre Shun se giro rápidamente a verla pero esta no le dirigió mirada alguna a pesar de haberse dado cuenta que se encontraba ahí. Este al notar aquello camino hacia ella.

-¿te pasa algo, June?

- no…- le sonrió fingidamente sin mirarlo.- lo siento, después hablamos… estoy ocupada…

Shun termino su trabajo en la cocina y salió del lugar pero no sin antes mirar de nuevo a su amada novia ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando¿Acaso ya no lo quería? Las horas habían pasado y se sentía frustrado, preocupado por que no sabia que hacer, June estaba muy distante con el… temía que esta estuviera dispuesta a abandonarlo.

-¡Shun!-

- ¿Qué pasa Seiya?- se detuvo esperando a que su compañero se incorporara a su paso y comenzar a andar.

- escuche algo muy importante… tenemos que discutirlo ya.- Shun asintió con seriedad.- sígueme.

Seiya condujo a Shun hacia los jardines asegurándose de que nadie estuviera por los alrededores.

- el rey firmara un tratado con el reino del este, al parecer el tratado es de unión, si sucede esto el reino del este podrá prestar sus tropas a este en caso de una guerra.

- si, eso sería contraproducente para la princesa.

- tenemos que evitar como sea ese pacto, siempre y cuando este a nuestro alcance, tenemos que evitar que…

-¿puedes dejarme eso a mí?- le interrumpió- creo que yo puedo hacer algo…

- esta bien…- sonrió Seiya.- también te ayudare… pero por el momento tengo que hacer un trabajo que le tengo que entregar a la princesa, por el momento te lo dejo a ti..

- ¿Cuándo se llevara a cabo la reunión?

- en dos días a las 4:00- Seiya miro el pequeño reloj de volvillo que tenia en las manos.- tengo que irme o Marín se enojara con migo…

Ambos salieron del escondite, Seiya se aparto de Shun a toda prisa, este se quedo un momento observándolo con una sonrisa, le sorprendía que le tuviera tanto respeto a esa mujer considerando la comparación de rangos.

-¿Y quien es el?- Shun se giro rápidamente para ver al hombre que salía de entre los ramajes.

-Majestad… ¿estaba espiando?-

- no, acababa de llegar cuando los vi salir a los dos de entre los arbustos… y bien… ¿Quién es el?

- un amigo mío – sonrió al ver la actitud que había tomado el rey.- solo eso…

-mm…

Shun se sentó recostando su cuerpo en el pasto dejando que la fina sombra de un árbol cubriera su rostro. Hyoga se acerco sentándose a su lado, le encantaba verlo así, se veía tan relajado…

-¿lo pensaste?

- ¿eh¿Pensar que?- pregunto este en tono ingenuo.

- la cita… - lo acorralo entre sus brazos con una sonrisa- ¿no me digas que se te olvido?

- no es eso… es que…- el rostro del rey se iba acercando mas al suyo poniéndolo nervioso- en dos días…- dijo por fin evitando aquel contacto-

-¿en dos días?

- Si, no puedo otro día ya que…

- esta bien, no tengo ningún compromiso ese día…- Aquella respuesta le sorprendió a Shun¿acaso aun no sabia del tratado?- Además…- sonrió tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos- cancelaria cualquier cosa con tal de estar junto a ti…

Después de haber dicho eso sello sus labios con los de Shun esperando paciente a que este le respondiera, por otra parte Shun no podía creer que no había hecho nada por evitar el contacto, los labios del rey se movían contra los suyos incitándolo, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y respondiéndole tímidamente dejando que explorara en el interior de su boca.

Cuando se separaron Hyoga observo como las pálidas mejillas de chico se decoloraban de rojo mientras que su respiración era agitada, coloco su oído en el pecho del chico para sorpresa de este ultimo.

-Tu corazón esta latiendo muy rápido…- dijo sonriente mientras que el chico se ponía aun más rojo.

- es por la falta de aire…- trato de levantarse pero el rey se lo impidió.- suélteme, tengo asuntos que hacer…

- Quiero que me beses como la besas a ella

- ¿de que esta hablando?

- De un beso que no me deje con hambre, de un beso que me haga sentir como haces sentir a ella, quiero que lo respondas sin dudarlo…

- No puedo hacer eso…- le interrumpió esquivando su mirada

- Se que aun no puedes… por eso…

Volvió a besarlo pero esta vez fue más suave y lento.

-Nos vemos a primera hora en dos días afuera del palacio, cercas de la entrada a las casas del pueblo.

Hyoga se levanto y momento después le extendió la mano para que este se levantara, Shun tomo su mano y se levanto con la ayuda del rey.

-Entonces nos vemos en dos días.

No entendía el por que le había dicho que lo vería hasta el día marcado¿acaso estaba pensando no verlo hasta ese día? Hyoga se separo de el dedicándole una sonrisa, su sonrisa claramente avisaba que planeaba algo lo cual no podía predecir el peli verde.

Camus se encontraba acomodando todo aquello que Hyoga había dejado pendiente, lo había mandado buscar desde hace mas de media hora y aun no aparecía. ¿En que estaba pensando? Últimamente había notado algo extraño en el comportamiento del joven rey, estaba mas distraído y se podría decir que podía formar una sonrisa con tanta naturalidad como lo hacia antes de la muerte de la reina. Las puertas de aquel cuarto se abrieron sacando de sus pensamientos al joven rey.

-¿Dónde estaba Majestad?

- paseando, me ocupas para algo…

- tengo que avisarle que en dos días vendrá el rey Shiryu representante del reino del este a firmar unos tratados de unión…

- ¡¿en dos días?! No puede ser…

- ¿tiene otro compromiso?

- algo así…

- sea lo que sea no creo que sea mas importante que esto.

-¡Te equivocas!- interrumpió con brusquedad

- ¿perdón¿y que es eso tan importante?

Hubo un silencio en aquel momento, no le podía decir sobre su reunión con Shun o lo metería en problemas y eso era lo ultimo que quería hacer. Por otra parte el tratado también era importante como para su nación como para el.

Shun se lo había dicho, solo ese día podía estar con el era su única oportunidad para estar todo un día entero con el sin que nadie los molestara… y no estaba dispuesto a cancelarlo…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!! ¿que tal? bueno mm... aqui les traigo el capitulo 5 jo jo espero y sea de su agrado.

Maryn- Chan: je je hola, como siempre para mi es un gusto ver tu reviews, me levantan el animo je je, no te desesperes, ambas sabemos que se tiene que dar cuenta algun día que es un traidos pero para eso quiero que pasen algunas cosas antes (ji ji ji) bueno je je me encanto tu compatario, gracias por seguir con migo en esta historia, no sabes cuanto te lo agradesco je je ya se nos unio otra persona

ciara: hola!! que gusto ver un reviews nuevo T.T muchas gracias por paserte a leerlo je je bueno, que casualidad lo mismo que dijiste tu dijo Maryn-chan (solo que para entonces solo tenia uno T.T) je je me encanta la idea que te aya gustado, a y no te preocupes tus ideas no son tan retorcidas e de confesarte que tenia planeado algo asi pero no puede hacerlo por cuestiones tecnicas T.T (mis padres estaban detras de mi y ya quería actualizar) je je te mando saludos gracias por leer mi fic.

OBSECION.

Capitulo.- 5

:LaBiOs CoMpArTiDoS:

Cuatro meses después…

Las cosas no habían salido como lo había planeado, Hyoga se las había ingeniado para fingir una enfermedad y prolongar aquel tratado, por otra parte ese día se la había pasado con el rey, no podía negar que se la había pasado muy bien pero aquel no era el objetivo. Los meses habían pasado llegando con ellos nuevos personajes al castillo; Ellis visitaba con mas frecuencia al rey para tratar de conquistarlo sin existo, y a pesar de eso los encuentros entre los dos se hacían cada vez mas frecuentes y peligrosos para el peli verde.

Las encuentros con June se volvían cada vez mas agradables, sus evasiones ya no eran tantas y sus charlas eran mas amenas. Todo iba como lo estaba planeando.

-La señorita Ellis viene mas seguido al castillo…- comento una de las sirvientas- ¿crees que ya allá podido conquistar al Rey?

- pues a mi me parece que a el rey no le interesa… quizás el quiere a otra persona… ¡Seria todo una novela de amor!

-¡mujeres! ¡Cuantas veces les voy a decir que no platiquen en el trabajo!- sentencio Marín tomando por sorpresa a las dos mujeres.

-¡Lo sentimos, señorita Marín!- dicen al unisonó

Seiya comenzó a reír al ver aquel espectáculo y Shun no puedo evitar hacer una mueca de diversión conteniendo la risa.

Las puertas de entrada principal se abrieron haciendo que todos los presentes pusieran posición de firmes y se reverenciaran. Como muchas veces anteriores el rey salía a cabalgar pero esta vez con la compañía de Ellis. June se incorporo con los presentes disimuladamente acercándose a Shun.

Hyoga giro la mirada así Shun el cual parecía sonreí de una manera tan natural que pareció contagiarle, Ellis se dio cuanta de cómo su boca se le formaba una sonrisa lo cual hizo que instintivamente volteara hacía el lugar donde segundos antes el rey había fijado su mirada. Observo a June la cual también se encontraba sonriendo.

¿Acaso era ella la razón por la cual Hyoga aun no la aceptaba? En una ocasión se le había declarado abiertamente pero este había argumentado que ya tenía que a alguien a quien amar pero esta persona aun no le correspondía como el quería. Ellis frunció el seño y continúo su camino junto al rey.

En cuanto el rey desapareció de sus vistas se volvieron a incorporar para continuar con el trabajo que momentos antes estaban haciendo, June tomo a Shun por el brazo y se apego a su cuerpo acto que pareció extrañarle a el chico ya que hace tiempo que no hacía algo similar.

-¿Ya terminaste?- dijo esta sonriente.

-¿eh? Pues… creo que si. ¿Pasa algo?

-La señorita Marín me dio permiso de llevarme a alguien para que me ayude con las compras…

-¿eres la encargada en eso?- pregunto Seiya con curiosidad

- si desde la semana pasada, así que… ¿me acompañas, Shun?

- por supuesto

- bien ahora vuelvo…-

Beso la mejilla de Shun y salió con prisa hacia la cocina, Shun sonrió con ternura tomándose instintivamente la mejilla, ya que también desde hace tiempo no le hacía ningún cariño ni nada 

por el estilo. En ese momento una jarra callo desde arriba, tanto Shun como Seiya voltearon hacía donde había provenido aquel ruido. Shun puedo ver la cabellera del Rey alejándose con paso fuerte hacía sus oficinas, era muy probable que hubiera presenciado aquella escena.

-¿Qué abra sido eso? – Pregunto Seiya aun mirando el desastre que se había propiciado- espero que no nos la cobren…

June volvió al lado de ellos y tomando a Shun la mano salieron del castillo.

Hyoga permaneció con la mirada hacia la ventana recargando todo su cuerpo en la pared, desde ese punto se podían ver la salida de la puerta de la servidumbre, Ellis se acerco a su lado al ver que este no le respondía a sus comentarios, al incorporarse a su lado observo como Hyoga formaba un puño en su mano y su seño se fruncía con enojo, dio un ligero vistazo a la ventana… ahí estaba otra vez… esa chica rubia tomando a lo que parecía su pareja de la mano.

Hyoga se alejo de ahí con un visible enojo, ¿Qué es lo que le estaba pasando? Nunca había actuado así en todos estos meses que llevaba a su lado. Ya había asimilado su papel de amante pero ¿Por qué le daba tanta rabia verlo al lado de ella?… ¿eran celos? Después de todo había pasado mucho desde que no lo veía tan cercas de ella y formar esa hermosa sonrisa que solo la chica podía hacer aparecer el ese rostro que tanto le fascinaba. Nunca creyó que compartir fuera tan duro para el, después de todo nunca el la vida había compartido algo con alguien mas.

-Hyoga tengo algo que tratar con tigo…- dijo Camus entrando a su oficina.

-ahora no…- Hyoga salió de la oficina dejando a los presentes perplejos.

-¿pasa algo señorita Ellis?

- Eso es lo que a mi me gustaría saber…

Todo el día Hyoga se había comportada de una manera extraña, Ellis se había ido a sus aposentos desde muy temprano debido al temperamento distante del rey. Hyoga se mantuvo 

en su habitación mirando hacia los jardines donde esperaba verlo, eso quería verlo y borra aquellos besos que la rubia había puesto en su rostro y proclamarlo para el.

Como lo había predicho Shun había ido a los jardines como siempre, salió de su cuarto a toda prisa rumbo a los jardines evadiendo a cuanta persona se le pusiera en frente de el. Cuando llego lo único que le importaba era encontrarlo.

-¡Shun!- se incorporo a su lado tratando de recuperar su respiración.

-¿se encuentra bien, majestad? – le miro confundido, nunca había visto a el rey de esa manera, lucia como si estuviera desesperado.

-si, solo que corrí de una manera que no se debía…

-¿Por qué la prisa?-

- por esto…- Hyoga le tomo de la mano alejándolo mas del palacio hasta casi perderse- tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante…

- ahora que lo menciona yo también quería hablar con usted…- evadió la mirada del rey.

-¿sobre que?

- sobre esto… las cosas entre yo y June están mejorando si pudiera estar mas tiempo con ella yo…

-¿que tratas de decirme?- interrumpió con un leve desdén de enojo- ¿quieres pasar mas tiempo con ella? ¿y cuando será mi tiempo para estar con tigo?

- creo que no me esta entendiendo… yo ya no quiero pasar tiempo con usted…

En ese momento Hyoga tomo a Shun por los hombros con fuerza y lo arremetió entre una pared de arbustos.

-¿Por qué? ¡Dame una buena razón para alejarme de ti…!

- usted ya tiene a la señorita Ellis por que no se entretiene con ella y no se… decide por fin a casarse…

-¡Cállate!- alzó la voz por sorpresa de este- ¡yo no quiero un entretenimiento, si hubiera querido eso no te hubiera elegido como mi amante! Es mas no serías mi único amante! Te quiero a ti, no se lo que hiciste pero de alguna forma me tienes a tu merced y ahora no quiero alejarme de ti…

Un gran silencio se apodero de ambos, Shun no se dignaba a verlo a los ojos y mantuvo su vista al suelo.

-Hoy cuando te vi a su lado…- hablo por fin Hyoga soltándolo- sentí celos…celos de verte junto a ella…

- pero usted ya sabe la relación que tengo con ella no tenia por que…

- lo se… y es lo que me da mas coraje… se que no debo de sentir eso pero, creo que comprendí el porque- Tomo a Shun del mentón esta vez obligándolo a que lo viera directamente a los ojos- Shun… yo te quiero a mi lado, quiero estar con tigo hasta mi ultimo día por que yo te am…

-Por favor, majestad,- le interrumpió abruptamente desviando su mirada- hágame el favor de no seguir hablando de eso…yo… yo no le puedo corresponder como usted espera…

-eso es mentira y tu lo sabes… y te lo voy a demostrar.

Inesperadamente para el peli verde Hyoga le había tomado de la cintura acorralándolo aun mas con aquella pared simulada con plantas y comenzó a besarlo, Shun trato de separarse pero eso se volvía inútil cuando los segundos pasaban ya que fue atrapado por cada movimiento que hacían los labios del rey, este ultimo comenzó a desfajar la camisa del chico introduciendo su mano bajo esta acariciando el perfecto abdomen del chico; en cuanto sus labios se separaron el rubio comenzó a besar su pálido cuello provocando algunos gemidos por 

parte de Shun. Hyoga se separo por unos momentos observando el sonrojado y agitado rostro del peli verde.

-Te amo y no pienso rendirme de ti tan fácilmente…-Le soltó separándose de el bruscamente – espero que lo tengas bien en cuenta…

Hyoga se alejo de el a su pesar ya que Ellis no tardaba de salir a buscarlo, odiaba tanto esa situación, tenia que hacer algo para separar a aquella rubia de su amante… ya lo tenia decidido Shun le pertenecía y no pensaba compartirlo… ya no.

Shun acomodo sus ropas ocultando su cuello con temor a que el rey hubiese dejado marcas en el, sentía una sensación extraña dentro de el… ¿dolor? No, no podía ser eso… o mejor dicho no quería que fuera eso, ya que sabría la causa de ese dolor y eso era algo que no quería admitir.

Las rondas ya habían terminado y todos la mayoría de la servidumbre ya se encontraba recostada descansando, acepto aquel chico de ojos verdes que solo permanecía recostado con ambas manos en la cabeza mirando hacia el techo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te pasa algo, Shun? – dijo el moreno recostándose en su cama.

-estoy bien…

- es mejor que descanses por que mañana hay mucho trabajo que hacer.- el moreno se recostó en su cama sin esperar respuesta de este.

Pasaron dos horas y las luces ya se habían apagado, estaba más que seguro que era media noche o mas. Se levanto de su cama preparándose para salir… odiaba estar quieto por mucho tiempo, aun se mantenía con el uniforme no se había tomado ni siquiera la molestia de cambiarse de ropa para dormir, se puso sus zapatos y salió de los dormitorios rumbo al palacio preguntándose si el rey se encontraba despierto… ¡que estaba diciendo? Sacudió su cabeza en un intento inútil de alejar aquellas ideas de su mente.

Un extraño ruido atrajo su atención provocando su curiosidad, se dirigió a el lugar donde según el provenían aquellos ruidos, no tardo mucho para oír como una botella se rompía lo cual provoco que caminara mas rápido, para su suerte aquel ruido permanecía en el primer piso lo cual no le hizo subir.

Abrió la puerta donde según el provenían aquellos ruidos encontrándose con el cuerpo casi inerte del rey recostado en el escritorio de aquella oficina.

-¿majestad?- se acerco a el pero al parecer este se encontraba dormido rendido por el alcohol

-Shun…- se le escucho susurrar entre sueños.

-majestad… despierte,- tomo su hombro sacudiéndolo esperando a que este se levantara- ¿me esta escuchando? – Suspiro- no tiene remedio lo llevare a su cuarto…

Con dificultad logro que Hyoga apoyara una de sus manos en su cuerpo mientras que lo sostenía evitando que este callera, salió de aquel cuarto en ese momento escucho como la puerta principal se abría algo que le extraño, giro la mirada observando aquella delgada figura que entraba en el palacio.

-¿June?

-¡Shun!- dijo esta impresionada y en tono nervioso.-¿Qué haces aquí?

- es lo mismo que yo te pregunto o mejor dicho ¿Qué hacías a fuera tan tarde?

- yo…- esquivo la mirada de Shun- es que… ¿ese es el Rey?

Casi lo había olvidado tenia a Hyoga cargando frente a June, eso podía representar un problema para el.

-No es nada, lo estaba llevando a su habitación…- dijo rápidamente tratando de evitar alguna pregunta de la chica.- ayúdame a llevarlo a su habitación…

- esta bien.

La chica coloco el otro brazo libre del rey sobre ella imitando la posición de Shun, a pesar de que eran dos los que cargaban el cuerpo de Hyoga les fue muy difícil poder llevarlo a su cuarto sin tener que tropezar. En todo el camino no se había pronunciado ninguna palabra, colocaron el cuerpo del rey en la cama con cuidado.

- acomódalo, voy por una prenda para limpiarle la cara…- dijo Shun antes de retirarse al baño del cuarto.

June comenzó a acomodar el cuerpo del rey bajo las sabanas mientras Shun llegaba a su lado.

-Shun…

LA voz del rey se dejo sonar en ese momento inmovilizando el cuerpo de June, ¿había escuchado bien? Hyoga había pronunciado el nombre de aquel al que "amaba", el corazón de la chica comenzó a palpitar de manera acelerada, ¿Por qué el rey había pronunciado el nombre de Shun?

* * *

M.. lamento mucho no poner la cita, la cual se tenia planeado pero cuando la hice me parecio del asco y no dicna de ser leida por ustedes por eso lo omiti ya que no la concidere necesaria, perdón por aquellas que querían ver la cita T.T en serio lo siento mucho...

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo el cual se va a poner interesante por que alguiense va a dar cuenta de la relacion de Shun y Hyoga jo jo

¿quien sera? pues no dejen de leer el proximo capitulo


	6. Chapter 6

Yo otra vez reportandome... je je ya me estaba tardando T.T

Ciara: hola!! otra vez disculpandome por lo de la cita... pero realmente a mi no me gusto... (ademas de que ni la termine XD) bueno sere sinsera ya queria pasra a la acción jo jo desde aqui empieza lo bueno (bueno a mi parecer) ya las cosas van a ir avansando y te vas a dar cuenta en este capitulo, apartir de ahora la historia ya va a lo que va jo jo (se acerca el momento de descubrir que es un traidor jo jo)

bueno muchisisimas gracias por tu reviews jo jo no sabes cuanto me anima (mas por que este fic es mi favorito casi casi el por que de mi cuenta en fanfiction) bueno jo jo ya te dejo para que empieces a leer y me des tu opinion

OBSECION.

Capitulo 6.- "Es tan fácil Romper un corazón"

Había escuchado mas que bien, aquel nombre se había escuchado tan claro como para la posible existencia de un error, ¿Qué relación tenia Shun con el rey como para que este pronunciase su nombre? En una ocasión Shun le había comentado lo mucho que odiaba al rey… por lo cual no cavia la posibilidad (a su parecer) de una amistad.

Las puertas de aquel cuarto se abrieron dejando ver la hermosa figura de una dama de cabellos rubios, esta fijo su vista a la cama donde localizo a June tapando el cuerpo del rey, este frunció el seño, no le cabía la menor duda esa joven era la amante del rey y estaba dispuesta a eliminarla.

En cuanto June se dio cuenta de la presencia de aquella mujer se aparto y dio reverencia, Ellis por su parte se acerco con paso firme pero fuerte a la chica para en cuanto esta levantara el rostro golpear fuertemente su mejilla. Aquel golpe hizo eco en las cuatro paredes del cuarto. Shun salió de aquel baño justo a tiempo para presenciar esa escena.

-¡Tu! ¡Como te a través a estar aquí!- dijo la rubia con ferocidad dando muestra de su superioridad- no quiero que lo vuelvas a tocar con tus manos sucias…¡Entiendes!

-lo… lo siento señorita…- dijo June tacando su mejilla tratando inútilmente de apaciguar el dolor.

- ¡No dejare que una zorra como tu me lo quite!-

Alzo la mano dispuesta a golpearla de nuevo pero fue detenida por el fuerte brazo de Shun el cual mostraba una mirada la cual no fue muy agradable para Ellis.

-¡Shun!- gimió June

-¡No la vuelva a tocar o será muy perjudicial para usted!-Ellis frunció el seño ante tal aviso.

-¡me estas amenazando!

- le estoy advirtiendo, señorita… ya que al rey no le gusta que su servidumbre sea maltratada y dudo mucho que quiera usted que el se entere de lo que acaba de pasar

-¡Suéltame! ¡No sabes con quien estas tratando! ¡Esta mujer es la amante del rey y no voy a permitirlo! ¡es una indecente!

-¡Se equivoca!- sentencio Shun- ella no es la amante del rey, y es lo suficiente decente como para no entrar a el cuarto de un hombre sin compañía.

Aquella indirecta había puesto aun más furiosa a la rubia, Shun la soltó.

-no es hora de que este despierta, señorita, mejor vallase a descansar…- dio reverencia tomándole la mano a June- con su permiso.

Guio a June a la salida retirándose ambos del lugar, June nunca había visto actuar así a Shun, siempre se mostraba calmado pero ahora le había demostrado cuanto valía para ella… mas sin embargo ella…

-¿te encuentras bien?

La chica no se había dado cuenta cuando se habían detenido, Shun le miraba detenidamente su mejilla esperando la respuesta.

-estoy bien…

-déjame ver…- aparto la mano de June observando mas detenidamente su mejilla- esa mujer te pego muy fuerte… no tenia por que… vamos a la cocina para arreglarte eso…

- muchas gracias Shun… gracias por defenderme…

- no tienes por que darme la gracias, después de todo lo que dijo no era cierto…- le sonrió – tu eres una chica buena.

.

.

.

Ya había amanecido por completo y la servidumbre ya comenzaba a moverse ya que, en cualquier momento se levantaría el rey y todo tenia que estar listo antes de que este abriese los ojos.

Camus entro a la habitación de Hyoga observando al joven el cual se encontraba cómodamente dormido.

-¡Levántese majestad!- dijo este con severidad quitándole las sabanas obligándolo a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa Camus? No estoy de humor… quiero dormir un poco mas…

- si no hubiese estado bebiendo toda la noche se encontraría de mejor humor…

- pensé que no estabas en el palacio…

- aun que no este no es motivo para que se emborrache de nueva cuenta… no se da cuenta que aun la señorita Ellis reside en el palacio.

- eso no me importa, tu la invitaste no yo.

- no hables de esa manera... ya deberías sentar cabeza y contraer matrimonio lo antes posible.

- ya te dije que no estoy interesado en ella, a mi me interesa otra persona…

-¿otra persona?- arqueo la ceja intrigado - ¿y se podría saber quien es?

- se podría, pero no te lo diré hasta que llegue el momento…

-¿y que momento es ese?

- no lose, lo único que se es que aun no a llegado pero llegara… ya lárgate y déjame dormir- volvió a cubrir su cuerpo con la sabana tratando de recuperar el sueño

- ¡levántese! Su ropa ya esta lista, le espero en el comedor, si no llega en quince minutos subiré por usted…

-Hm…- gruño- ya voy…

El desayuno comenzó a servirse, para la mala suerte del peli verde le había tocado, junto con June estar presente en el desayuno para servir cualquier capricho de aquellos nobles, además tenia que verle la cara aquella mujer que pretendía la mano del rey.

Esta furioso desde que había salido del cuarto del rey, no solo por que había golpeado el rostro de June, si no que siendo una dama se había atrevido a entrar al cuarto de un hombre aun siendo muy tarde para ello. En ese momento se pregunto las veces en que había hecho eso, ¿acaso esa no era la primera vez?

-¿Shun?- le llamo June desde hace rato repitiendo su nombre hasta que este por fin fijo su mirada en ella- ¿te ocurre algo?

- No es nada, June… no prestes atención por favor.

-Ya van entrar…- hablo una de las sirvientas que se encontraba trabajando a la par de ellos.

Los cuatro sirvientes presentes se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa solo que mas alejados de esta. El primero en entra fue Camus, con su usual porte de elegancia e imponencia que le hacia digno de todo el respeto de la servidumbre y de muchas otras personas mas; después entro Ellis junto con Hyoga el cual mantuvo su rostro fijo y serio.

Los tres tomaron asiento en aquella gran mesa rectangular, Hyoga tomo su asiento usual al frente, mientras que Camus y Ellis a los costados. El rey no se había percatado la presencia de Shun hasta que este se acerco a él junto con la demás servidumbre a servir la comida.

Ahora que lo recordaba pocas veces le tocaba servirle la comida, siempre le tocaba ayudar a hacerla o por lo general se encargaba del jardín. Al verlo se dibujo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro del rubio a pesar de su estado de animo anterior, quería hablarle y arreglar un poco las cosas debido a su anterior encuentro pero no era el momento adecuado.

Mientras que este no le quitaba la vista de encima, Shun no se dignaba ni a mirarle ni un solo segundo. La servidumbre se alejo retomando sus lugares anteriores esperando a que estos terminaran de comer para retirarse.

Hyoga volvió a mirarlo de reojo pero este parecía que ignoraba completamente su existencia. Shun sonrió, no era su sonrisa usual pero aun así sonrió provocando que este fijara su vista a lo que el peli verde estaba observando. No era nada más que June, esa chica que lo único que hacia era interferir en su camino y eso ya no lo toleraba más.

Se levanto de golpe dejando a todos los presentes esperando cualquier movimiento de este, apretó fuertemente el puño y camino hacia Shun con paso firme, su cejas estaban fruncidas demostrando su estado de ánimo. Camus giro su cuerpo para observar la situación ya que se encontraba de espaldas y Ellis se mantuvo al tanto teniéndolos frente a ella.

Hyoga se puso frente al chico dejándolo, como a todos los presentes perplejo, ¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Le tomo del mentón fuertemente lastimándole la mandíbula.

-Cuando este frente a ti… - dijo en voz severa y firme- quiero que me mires a mi y solo a mi. ¡Entendiste!

Por un segundo este no dijo ninguna palabra y continuo mirándole sin poder creer lo que había hecho. Shun frunció el seño levemente y después de un momento hablo.

-como ordene, majestad- le miro con desaprobación.

Hyoga le soltó y vio a su asiento, ninguno de los presentes entendía lo que había sucedido más que Shun y el mismo rey. Apenas duro unos segundos sentado y se levanto de nueva cuenta para salir del salón.

-Majestad…- se levanto Ellis para seguir los pasos del rey, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Shun – con su permiso señor Camus.

Camus no pronuncio palabra alguna dejando que la chica fuera tras del rey. Cuando esta logro alcanzarle trato de detenerle.

-Majestad, ¿se encuentra bien?

- ¿te parece que lo estoy?- hablo aun mas furioso- ¡lárgate y déjame en paz!

Este entro a su habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara a la rubia.

Pasaron las horas y en todo ese momento no había visto a Hyoga, ni pretendía eso, June no había preguntado nada de lo ocurrido, tampoco ninguno de los presentes, solo esperaba a que esto no llegara a oídos de Seiya o comenzaría a interrogarle cosa que prefería omitir. Tampoco se había visto caminar o salir al Rey fuera de su cuarto.

Nunca en su vida había estado de mal humor, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle eso delante de June y de todos aquellos que estaban presentes? Había terminado sus labores rápidamente y se había ido a los jardines a ver el atardecer y a tratar de olvidar lo ocurrido.

Pudo ver desde su ventana como el sol se iba ocultando matizando todo el cielo de rojo. Se sentía mal, no sabia por que había actuado así lo mas probable era que Shun estuviese enojado en aquellos momento con el y eso era lo ultimo que quería pero no podía evitar actuar así Shun era suyo y lo seria por siempre.

Fijo su vista hacia los jardines observando desde lejos la hermosa cabellera de Shun, aun que estaba bastante alejado podía reconocerlas a primera vista. Salió del cuarto siendo observado en el acto por su huésped.

Shun se sentó tranquilamente en los pastizales tratando de recobrar la calma, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando, esta molesto, claro; pero, por otra parte sentía una extraña sensación en el pecho , algo que comenzó a incomodarle a tal manera de que no quería hablar con nadie, ni siquiera con June.

-¿Shun? – la voz de Hyoga salió de un pequeño laberinto de plantas.

Shun se levanto con la mirada serie mirándole fijamente.

-que tenga buenas noches, majestad…- dio reverencia y trato de alejarse de Hyoga pero este le tomo del brazo impidiéndole que avanzara.

-no me hagas esto… - le sentencio Hyoga- se que estuve mal, lo comprendo y por eso vine a pedirte perdón.

-usted me humillo… no comprende como me siento. Me humillo delante de ella…

- lo siento… pero cuando te vi sonreírle no pude evitarlo- le soltó poniéndose de rodillas frente a el.- lo siento… no supe lo que hacia

- por favor, levántese…

- solo quiero que me perdones, no quiero perderte…

Shun le miro, no soportaba ver a una persona hincada, no quería verlo humillarse frente a el. Shun doblo sus rodillas hincándose frente a el, Hyoga le miro perplejo mientras que recibía un cálido abrazo de Shun.

-puede levantarse… solo que no lo vuelva a hacer…

Hyoga perdió el equilibrio cayendo junto con Shun a los verdes pastos, Hyoga tomo su rostro con suavidad para comenzar a besarlo dulcemente en los labios, este respondió casi al instante dejando que el cuerpo Hyoga cambiara de posición dejándolo a el sobre el peli verde. Los besos fueron alcanzando un ritmo mas acelerado provocando que las curiosas manos del rubio comenzaran a abrir los pequeños botones de el chaleco negro para después aflojar la corbata y por ultimo los botones de la camisa blanca dejando al desnudo su firme pecho. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su suave su piel bajando suavemente hasta la cadera.

-No es el momento…- dijo entre gemidos al sentir aquellos carnosos labios besar salvajemente su cuello.

-Shun… - dijo bajando un poco mas de nivel- quiero que te cases con migo…

Este al oír aquellas palabras se paralizo para después tratar de reincorporarse asiendo que este se le quitara de en sima. Era claro que aquellas palabras le habían desconcertado, comenzó a abrocharse la camisa y acomodarla de tal manera que quedara mas perfecta que antes.

-¿Sucede algo?

-yo solo soy su amante…

- si, pero puedes ser mas que eso… quiero que seas mas que eso, yo te puedo dar todo lo que desees…

- eso lo se perfectamente, y usted sabe que no me interesa su dinero ni nada que pueda conseguir de el… si ese fuera el caso desde hace mucho le hubiera dicho que si- acomodo su corbata por ultimo y le miro.- además la Iglesia…

- tengo a la Iglesia comiendo de mi mano, ella ara todo lo que a mi se me plazca…

De entre los arbustos fue asomándose la figura de una mujer de vestido ampón y largo, pero a estos no parecían tomarle importancia dado que no se habían percatado de su presencia.

-Cásate con migo…- ante aquello la mujer que se iba acercando se paro en seco girando rápidamente a aquel a quien se lo habían propuesto.

- lo siento, majestad, pero ya sabe mi respuesta…- se levanto.

Ellis al darse cuenta de eso se escondió entre los arbustos observando aquella figura pasar, al ser tocada por los rallos de la luna pudo identificar su rostro. Era aquel chico que le había sujetado la mano con fuerza y le había insultado, ahora todo se iba acomodando, a quien Hyoga miraba no era a aquella sirvienta rubia, si no a su acompañante. Frunció el seño, no se podía dejar vencer por un simple sirviente y en su cabeza ya se estaba formulando un plan.

Continuara...

(jojo siempre quice poner eso)

proxima actualizacion miercoles 30 de abril jo jo para selebrar el dia del niño

XD

jo o no tiene nada que ver pero bueno.. jo jo

hasta la vista


	7. Chapter 7

Como lo prometido es deuda aqui les tengo el capitulo 7 jo jo jo

lo subo antes de orme a la escuela je je se me va a hacer tarde... asi que mejor me apuro:

Ciara: Hola!! que genial tenerte de vuelta je je ando apurada asi que no voy rapidisimo je je ¡Feliz dia del niño! (je je bueno porparte de mi pais) XD adius espero y que te agrade este capitulo

OBSECION

Capitulo 7

Un pedacito de tu querer.

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, no podía creer lo que había presenciado, aquel simple sirviente se había ganado el corazón del rey por completo, tenia que hacer algo, no se podía quedar con las manos cruzadas esperando a que aquel chiquillo le quitara lo que le pertenecía o al menos creía que le correspondía.

Desde que los había visto en los jardines no había salido de su cuarto más que para comer alegando que se sentía mal. Había dormido poco para tratar de ingeniar un plan para separarlos. Alguien llamo a la puerta obligándola a dar el permiso de pasar.

-El señor Camus me a mandado a traerle esto…- la figura de June camino hasta la estancia de Ellis provocando una sonrisa en aquel hermoso rostro.

-Te llamas June ¿no? – alzo una ceja dándole énfasis a su pregunta.

- si, señorita.

- dime, que relación tienes con el chico de los ojos verdes…

- ¿Shun?- Ellis asintió- es mi pareja…

En ese momento Ellis comenzó a reír casi en carcajada, June le miro extrañada ignorando completamente el por que de aquella burla.

-así que es tu pareja… que interesante.- dijo tratando de calmarse pero sin borrar esa gran risa de su boca- Retírate que tengo algo que hacer.

- si señorita.



June dio reverencia saliendo del lugar dirigiéndose a la cocina, alejándose lo mas que podía de aquella mujer.

-¡June!- le hablo Seiya acercándose a la chica- ¿no has visto a Shun?

-No, yo también le iba a buscar, ¿le ocupas para algo?

- bueno si lo vez dile que le estoy buscando, que es urgente…

-¿sucede algo? Te vez algo preocupado

- no es nada, lo siento

Seiya se alejo con aparente prisa, la rubia solo la miro pasar, ella también quería hablar con Shun.

-June, te busca un hombre en la tercera puerta.

El corazón de June comenzó a palpitar de manera acelerada al tratar de imaginar quien era. Trabo saliva con dificultad tratando de recuperar su compostura.

-enseguida voy…- dijo nerviosa comenzando a caminar en aquella dirección.

El rey termino de firmar los últimos papeles que tenia en aquel momento pendientes, Camus había salido aquel día a una reunión importante y el, nuevamente se había quedado a hacer el trabajo duro, aun que prefería eso a estar en reuniones aburridas saludando a nobles poco interesantes.

Alguien llamo a la puerta resonando la voz de Ellis tras esta, Hyoga hizo un gesto de fastidio antes de cederle el paso, aquella mujer se estaba convirtiendo cada vez mas en una molestia, no sabia como había podido permitir que se quedase en el castillo por un tiempo, Ellis era hermosa, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, inteligente y con mucho porte pero eso no era lo que el buscaba.

-señorita Ellis, pensé que se sentía mal…- continuo revisando los documentos sin mirarla ni un segundo mientras esta se acomodaba en un sofá cercas del escritorio del rey.

-así era…- sonrió ampliamente- ya me siento mucho mejor…

- me alegra saber eso.

- le estuve buscando anoche ¿Dónde estaba?

- tenía asuntos importantes que atender…

-¿con su amante?- puntualizo aquello provocando que Hyoga alzara su mirada deteniéndola en Ellis, esta sonrió.

-¿perdón?

- que si estaba ocupado con su amante, quizás en los jardines por ejemplo…

- así que me viste…-

-correcto, majestad- Hyoga hizo una mueca en forma de risa provocando que Ellis frunciera el seño.

- bueno, entonces no se le puede hacer nada si ya me atrapaste… solo que…- puntualizo cambiando drásticamente la mirada por una mas sebera- si te atreves a decirle a alguien que el es mi amante te pesara mucho…

-¿me esta amenazando, majestad? – dijo indignada la mujer.

- por supuesto que si, ¿acaso le sonó a petición? – dijo con sarcasmo.

- entiendo… le molesta que el mundo sepa que su amante es un simple sirviente, esta bien yo…

- mida sus palabras señorita, yo no me avergüenzo para nada de el, al contrario… - apretó fuerte el puño mordiendo su labio inferior- aun así, usted ya lo sabia ¿no? Solo le faltaba averiguar quien era la persona a la que decidí darle mi corazón…

Ellis no dijo nada, debido a que este tenia toda la razón ya le había dicho eso pero no quería resignarse, y no lo quería y no lo aria aun.

-yo le quiero, majestad… no quiero resignarme a perderle.

- señorita Ellis, en estos momentos me encuentro ocupado, hablaremos luego. ¿Le parece?

Ellis trago saliva impotente, se levanto de su asiento para caminar a la salida dejando a Hyoga solo nuevamente en aquella oficina.

Aquel hombre ya se había ido por fin y June entro al castillo nuevamente mucho mas tranquila.

-¡June!- llamo Shun desde sus espaldas, esta se giro a mirarlo deteniéndose para esperar a que este se incorporara a su lado-

-No te había visto…- dijo nerviosa.

- fui a hacer unas compras que me pidió la señorita Marín que hiciera…

- ya veo…

- por cierto…- le interrumpió- ¿Quién era el hombre con el que estabas?

- ¿eh? Bueno… este… era una persona que ocupaba información- mintió.

Ambos entraron a la casa a la par pasando por el gran recibidor y el tercer salón para así llegar a hasta la cocina, pero esto no se pudo lograr satisfactoriamente debido a que la voz de Ellis resonó por todo el castillo.

-¡Tu! ¡El chico de los ojos verdes!- Shun se detuvo al igual que June parta mirar a la doncella- tráeme una taza de té a mi alcoba-espeto con firmeza- y rápido.

Ellis desapareció de la vista de ambos sin darle oportunidad ni siquiera de decir "si", Shun simplemente se limito a fruncir el seño con discreción y seguir su camino ya antes trazado.

-Esa mujer no me agrada.- comento June en el transcurso-

- ni a mi…

- sabes… cuando subí a darle unos tés me pregunto sobre ti…

-¿Sobre mi?

- si, me pregunto sobre que relación teníamos, ¿Tienes algo que ver con ella?

- en lo absoluto, los mas probable es que este sentida por que no deje que te abofeteara por segunda vez, y eso obviamente lastimo su orgullo de noble.

- si tienes razón… lo siento creo que la pregunta no era necesaria..

- esta bien, no te preocupes….- tomo una charola y comenzó a servir el Té en una pequeña jarra de porcelana- si vez a la señorita Marín infórmale que ahí esta lo que me pidió que enseguida vuelvo a acomodarlas.

June asintió, acto seguido Shun tomo aquella bandeja de plata en sus manos y salió de la cocina rumbo a el dormitorio de Ellis, subió por las escaleras cuidadosamente, ya se encontraba acostumbrado a portarse como un simple sirviente, tomando en cuenta que era casi como un general.

LL amo a la puerta de Ellis esperando a que esta le diera el permiso de entrada, en cuando escucho aquella voz sonar este abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba recostada en su suave cama mirándole con superioridad, coloco la bandeja en una mesa.

-¿Le sirvo, señorita?- esta se levanto de la cama y se dirigió ante el.

- rápido…

Ignoro aquello y simplemente se limito a verter aquel liquido en la fina taza, Ellis tomo asiento entrelazando sus dedos y poniendo ambas manos como apoyo para colocar su barbilla.

-¿Desea algo mas, señorita? – dijo en cuento termino.

- claro que si…- sonrió- debo admitir que el rey tiene buen gusto…- le miro de arriba hacia abajo- no eres para nada despreciable…

-No le entiendo lo que me quiere decir…

-¡Claro que lo entiendes! – espeto levantándose de su haciendo – o prefieres que se lo explique a tu noviecita para que ella te lo explique mejor.- Shun frunció el seño- por que ella no lo sabe ¿o si? ¿Ya le dijiste que eres el amante del Rey?

- que es lo que quiere…

- vaya, que inteligente eres… inteligente y sutil,- tomo su mentón con brusquedad obligándolo a mirarla- quiero al Rey para mi… ¿entiendes? Y tú, me estorbas.- Shun hizo una mueca y luego sonrió.

-¿eso es lo único que quiere?- tomo la modo de la doncella y la alejo de su rostro-

-no te burles de mi…

- no estoy interesado en el rey… si lo estuviera no cree que usted ya no estaría en el palacio.

Ellis frunció el seño ante tal comentario, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarse ganar.

-escúchame bien, el rey ya no esta interesado en ti…- Shun arqueo una ceja- y te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras… el rey ahora me desea a mi.

- Entonces no entiendo el por que de sus amenazas. Si eso es cierto no había necesidad de una advertencia.

- Simplemente no quiero que lo ensucies con tus manos, ni trates de seducirlo.

- Bien… como usted ordene.- dio reverencia ante Ellis- ahora debo retirarme que tengo cosas que limpiar.

Shun dio media vuelta y salió de aquella habitación, aquella mujer era mas molesta de lo que había pensado, y ahora era la única persona que sabia sobre su relación con Hyoga, estaba seguro que no diría ninguna palabra ya que a ella no le convenía en lo absoluto que eso se 

hiciera publico y menos cuando pretendía la mano del rey. Más sin embargo había algo más en ella que le molestaba pero no sabía que era con exactitud.

Hyoga salió de su oficina después de un arduo trabajo, en ese momento observo como Shun comenzaba a caminar rumbo a las escaleras.

-¡Shun!- se apresuro el paso para alcanzarlo pero al decir su nombre este parecía no haberlo escuchado- ¡Shun! – Cuando al fin estuvo a distancia tomo su hombro deteniéndole- estas muy distraído hoy…

- no me llame por mi nombre cuando no estemos solos- dijo mirando a todos lados esperando a que nadie los viese-

- pero si estamos casi solos.

- exacto, casi… errores como eso hacen que gente como la señorita Ellis descubra sobre lo nuestro.

- ¿así que ya te dijo?

- este no es el mejor momento para hablar, lo aremos en otra ocasión. Con su permiso.

Shun se aparto de Hyoga retomando su comino como si Hyoga nunca lo hubiese detenido. Hyoga lo observó por unos segundos para después tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo a la habitación más cercana cerrando la puerta con seguro para que nadie pudiese entrar.

-Quieres hablar hablemos en este momento.

- estoy ocupado…

- ya no lo estas, dime que es lo que te molesta… que la gente pueda saber lo mucho que te necesito o que tu noviecita se entere.- Shun no dijo nada esquivando la poderosa mirada del Rey, este se acerco a el y trato de besarle pero este se alejo casi al instante.

- realmente tengo un asunto que hacer…

- ¿Quién te toco?- ante aquella pregunta este arqueo una ceja- tienes marcas en tu mentón, ¿Quién se a atrevido a tocarte?

- no es nada, se lo aseguro… nos vemos mas tarde.

- Shun…- le detuvo nuevamente- si te molesta puedo sacarla del palacio en cuanto me lo ordenes.

Shun le ignoro y abrió la puerta saliendo de la habitación. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? En ese momento ni el lo comprendía.

Habían pasado tres horas desde entonces, el sol no tardaba en comenzar a ocultar, las nueves se fueron tiñendo poco a poco de rojo. Hyoga se había pasado la mayor parte del día en la oficina haciendo absolutamente nada desde que se había encontrado Shun. La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso llamando mucho la atención de Hyoga, nuevamente era ella… Ellis.

-No vuelva a entrar de esa manera señorita Ellis…

- parece que esta molesto, majestad… ¿acaso es por su amante?

- no tengo ganas de charlar en estos momentos…- Ellis miraba a todas partes y después de unos segundos se acerco a un estante donde se encontraban los licores.

- por que no se relaja un poco- tomo la botella y una coma de vidrio que se encontraba a la par de esta sirviéndole una copa- yo tampoco deseo charlar de su amante, me resultaría incomodo- Hyoga tomo la copa y la bebió casi al instante y Ellis volvió a servirle- pero… parece que le molesta algo… me gustaría ayudarle.

- no puedes hacer nada…- tomo de nuevo de la copa pero esta vez más lento-

-puedo intentarlo…. Puedo hacer que se sienta mejor…- dijo en un tono seductor volviendo a servirle en la copa.



Shun ya había terminado sus labores aquel día, había desatado toda su furia en su trabajo como solía hacerlo siempre para evitar con frotamientos con otras personas por culpa de su mal humor, el cual muy pocas veces tenia. Espero en la cocina tranquilamente, era la primera vez que terminaba sus labores primero que los demás, estaba seguro que a Seiya aun le faltaba mucho por terminar y lo mismo pasaba con June.

Marín abrió la puerta de la cocina con varios papeles en mano, en cuanto vio a Shun se acerco a el.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor…-

- dígame señorita Marín,

- en estoy momentos estoy muy ocupada y necesito que le lleves este documento a al Rey…- le extendió un sobre sellado.- y lleve una taza de té por favor.

-entiendo…- en cuanto esto lo tomo Marín se alejo del lugar.

Comenzó a preparar el té, preparando los cubiertos y demás utensilios, cuando todo estaba listo se preparo para salir. Miro con curiosidad el sobre, lo mas probable era que no era información valiosa ya que Marín se lo había dado a un simple sirviente de lo contrario Marín se lo hubiera dado al rey personalmente.

Subió por aquellas enormes escaleras hasta la oficina, el lugar estaba prácticamente solo en aquel piso lo cual le pareció bastante extraño pero aun así continuo, la puerta estaba entre abierta y varios libros cayendo se dejaron oír desde afuera. Este abrió un poco mas la puerta encontrándose con una escena que a su parecer era bastante vergonzosa y no propia. Hyoga se encontraba parado frente al escritorio dándole la espalda con el cabello al parecer revuelto, sobre el escritorio se encontraba Ellis rodeándole con sus pies descalzos la cintura y sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del rey quien al parecer le besaba el cuello de manera salvaje.

Shun se tense y los contemplo por un momento con una mirada de desaprobación; por otra parte Ellis al percatarse de la presencia del peli verde le dirigió una sonrisa a al chico demostrando su superioridad.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!! perdon por la tardanza... es que no habia tenido tiempo, en serio se los juto... aun que me impresione mucho cuando vi mas de un reviews cosa que me asusto bastante, pero bueno je je estaba ya acostumbrada a tener solo uno XD

jeje en fin, que mas asi a lo que iba reviews:

Ciara: je je hola, quiero pedirte una disculpa por no poder pedir tu peticion, lo siento es que la verdad si estaba muy ocupada y si queria en serio consedertelo ya que tu me apoyas mucho cosa que te lo agradezco infinitamente, bueno sobre la serie de Ouran Host Club ya la habia visto, jeje esta genial ¿verdad? a mi me encanto y no me canso de verla jeje bueno un saludote enorme y quizas no puedas leer este capitulo ya que estas muy ocupada pero bueno muchas gracias de todas maneras.

mmartin: hola muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sugerencias... je je te prometo que pondre mas atencion.. ahi perdon si se me pasa algo XD je je es que siempre me toca bajar de prisa por que si no ya no podre bajar... jeje bueno muchas gracais por seguir leyendo apesar de que no te guste mucho el tema del yaoi jeje bueno un saludote enorme y gracias tus comentariso se me hicieron muy simpaticos jeje.

maryn-chan: hoa hace tiempo que no te veia por aqui T.T ya te extrañaba, pero que bueno que estas de vuelta, no te preocupes yo entiendo eso..T.T tambien me he quedado sin internet por eso vengo a la casa de mi amiga para actualizar jeje XD bueno muchas gracias y no te preocupes por eso por lo menos se que te sigue gustando por poco habia creido que ya no te gustaba T.T jeje pero que bueno que sigues por aqui jeje.

Hactor´s faces: muchas gracias por tus comentarios y sugerencias, estoy trabajando en ello je je espero y poder mejorar con esto XD je je bueno muchas gracias nuevamente de que la termino la termino y si me habia tardado pero no por que no quiciera si no por que no habia tenido tiempo jeje bueno espero y contar con el tiempo por un largo rato jeje.

Sara: o/o vaya tu comentario si que me hizo sonrojar... muchas gracias, jeje me falta trabajar pero me da mucho gusto que pienses eso jeje me alaga mucho y espero no hacerte cambiar de opinion XD mcuhisimas gracias cualquier cosa, sugerencia, opinion o peticion hasmela saber... muchisisimas gracias. Espero tenerte de vuelta

OBSECION

Capitulo 8.-

Por Amarte

..

Observo a aquella pareja, sin decir absolutamente nada, cuando sintió la mirada burlona de aquella chica sobre el sintió por primera vez ganas de golpear una dama, al menos si aquella mujer se le pudiese considerar como tal. Sin querer hizo un ligero movimiento en la puerta provocando un rechinido que hizo que Hyoga se separara de Ellis, topándose con la mirada de Shun la cual no mostraba expresión alguna.

-¡Shun!- dijo este nervioso- yo… esto no es lo que tu crees…

Shun se acerco a una pequeña mesa que se encontraba en esa oficina recobrando por fin el control de su cuerpo, Hyoga por su parte camino hacia el con nerviosismo.

-Aquí tiene su café, majestad… Lamento haber interrumpido

- ¡Escúchame por favor…! ¡Esto no es lo que parece!

- No me interesa saber que es lo que no parece…- dijo este con firmeza- permiso.

Dio reverencia dispuesto a irse pero este solamente alcanzo a dar media vuelta y caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida ya que Hyoga le había tomado del brazo deteniéndole.

-¡por favor Shun! ¡Escúchame!

- Le informe…- dijo firmemente y sin mirarlo siquiera- que a mi no me interesa en lo mas mínimo y si me permite yo si tengo asuntos importantes que atender…

-No te soltare hasta que me escuches- sentencio.

- Déjalo ir majestad, no es más que…

-¡Guarda silencio Ellis! – sentencio provocando que Ellis callara y frunciera el seño.

-¡Suélteme!-

-Ellis, sal de aquí necesito hablar a solas con él…

-pero majestad…

-¡Te dije que te salgas!- hablo casi en grito provocando que esta obedeciera- y no digas nada de esto a nadie o te pesara…

Ellis no dijo nada y simplemente salió de la oficina prácticamente echando maldiciones. Hyoga soltó a Shun con firmeza provocando que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, se dirigió a la puerta poniéndolo seguro a la cerradura impidiéndole la entrada a otra persona.

-¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?

- quiero que me escuches- volvió a acercarse a el atenuando su voz – yo no quiero perderte- tomo su rostro con suavidad como si se fuera a romper al contacto- lo que paso a hace unos segundos solo fue…

- No me toque…- se separo de el quitando las manos del rey de su rostro- ya le dije que no me importa… además ¿Qué es lo que tiene que aclarar? ¿A caso la señorita Ellis le obligo a besarle y tocarle? Si la repuesta no es Si no me interesa saber los detalles…

-Es que tú no entiendes…- le tomo de lo hombros con fuerza y se acerco un poco mas a el

- y no quiero hacerlo. Si me disculpa yo…

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Hyoga le había besado inesperadamente, Shun podía sentir aquel beso desesperado como si le fuese a cambiar de idea pero eso iba en contra de su orgullo y de sus normas. No respondió a aquel beso esperando a que este se separara de su lado; y así fue después de varios segundos, Hyoga se alejo con impotencia.

-Con su permiso…

Shun camino a la salida pasando por un lado del rey, el cual no volvió a hacer ningún movimiento y espero a que este saliera de la habitación. Casi al instante se pudo oír como dentro de esta era lanzado un objeto de cristal sobre la pared detonando aquel sonido por todo el palacio.

El peli verde no podía suavizar ninguna de sus gesticulaciones, su corazón latía de una manera en la que pensó que nunca latiría pero… ¿Qué era aquel nuevo sentimiento que recorría todo su cuerpo y ocupaba toda su mente? Los que se encontraban cercas escucharon perfectamente como se iban rompiendo varios materiales hechos de cristal.

-¿Qué es eso?- hablo alarmada June la cual se encontraba cercas de las escaleras.

- al parecer el rey se a enojado de nuevo…

- ¿De nuevo?

- si, pero ahora por que será…

-¡Shun!- dijo emocionada al ver como su amado bajaba por las escaleras- ¡Que bueno que…!

-ahora no June, hablamos luego…

La rubia se quedo atónita al igual que su compañera, era evidente que Shun se encontraba de mal humor, no solo sus tensos gestos en el rostro, también el timbre de su voz le delataba… algo que jamás había presenciado y estaba segura que nadie mas. Nada ni nadie había podido lograr eso ¿Quién o que lo había logrado? Se pregunto mientras miraba como este se alejaba de su vista sin siquiera voltear hacia a tras.

Shun entro a la cocina para continuar con sus labores o al menos las que el creía que le tocaban aquel día. Seiya entro al lugar por la entrada a los jardines pero el peli verde no lo había notado.

-¡Shun!- le llamo por tercera vez el moreno atrayendo su atención.

- disculpa… yo… perdón. No estaba prestando atención.

- si ya me di cuenta. Por lo que veo ni siquiera sabes cuales son tus labores…

-¿eh? ¿Qué dices?- dijo este confundido

-hoy te tocaba encargarte únicamente del jardín… ¿Lo recuerdas?

-a... si…- hablo desanimado- ahora lo recuerdo- soltó aquellos platos que tenia en la mano depositándolos cuidadosamente en su lugar- perdón.

-¿te pasa algo, Shun?

- No es nada. Permiso.

Shun salió de la cocina sin prestar atención a lo que le decía Seiya antes de salir, se dirigió a los jardines no sin antes tomar sus herramientas de trabajo, camino aparentemente sin rumbo adentrándose a aquel maravilloso lugar hasta topar con un enorme muro donde indicaba el fin de los aposentos del rey, miro aquel muro por un instante y soltó sus herramientas de trabajo para poder formar un puño en ambas manos con mas libertad; sus cejas comenzaron a fruncirse de una manera que nunca imagino que lo aria y casi al instante comenzó a golpear aquel muro consecutivamente como si la quisiera tirar a puñetazos, en el quinto golpe sus nudillos comenzaron a sangrar abriendo su un poco mas las heridas con forme continuaba.

La noche callo mas rápido de lo que se habían imaginado, las estrellas matizaban maravillosamente el cielo dando un hermoso espectáculo. Shun termino de vendarse las manos con aquella perfección con la que solía trabajar, Seiya entro al cuarto encontrándose con su compañero.

-¿Qué es lo que te paso?- se acerco a el mirando con detenimiento amabas manos las cuales ya se encontraban vendadas en su totalidad.

-me caí, eso es todo…

- pues… no entiendo como te caíste como para provocarte tales heridas.

- eso no es importante, ya estoy mejor…. – miro sus manos- esto no me va a descuidar de mi trabajo, además sanaran pronto.

- si eso dice…- Seiya se recostó en su cama la cual estaba justamente al lado de la Shun- tengo algo que decirte… - el tono de voz de Seiya cambio drásticamente a una mas seria- al parecer Camus comienza a sospechar que la princesa Saori a mandado espías al reino.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

- Así es… Camus comienza a sospechar, por fortuna no estamos aun en su lista de sospechosos, y hay que procurar no estar… ¿entendiste Shun?

- entendido.

-Ten cuidado con quien estas, con quien platicas y sobre todo que dices… sin querer puedes dar algún indicio… aun que, tu eres bastante inteligente así que dudo mucho que cometas una equivocación de semejante magnitud…

Shun fingió una sonrisa y se levanto de su cama depositando los algodones manchados de sangre en el basurero.

-Iré a terminar mis labores… - hablo Shun preparándose para salir.

-Ten mucho cuidado…

Shun asintió y continuo su caminar, ahora tenia que ser más precavido, ahora no sabía si estar cercas del rey o alejarse de él, ambas posibilidades tenían el mismo sistema de riesgo para el.

Hyoga se había quedado en paz después de un buen rato, todo lo que había podido romper ya lo había roto, Camus había ido a tranquilizarlo pero solo había podido parar aquel escándalo que había propiciado el rey, mas sin embargo este no le había comentado nada de lo sucedido y esperaba a que Ellis tampoco lo hiciera, después de todo a ella tampoco le convenía decirlo. Salió de su oficina, no había probado bocado en todo el día y eso comenzaba a afectarle.

-¿Qué es te paso en tus manos, Shun?- al oír la voz de aquella chica se detuvo frete a las escaleras contemplando aquella escena.

-no es nada… me tropecé eso es todo...

- pero…- June sostuvo ambas manos y las miro con detenimiento- tus heridas son muy…

- no te preocupes por eso- la interrumpió acariciando su cabeza con una de sus manos- debes irte ya… ¿no tenias que ir a ver a tu madre?- June bajo la mirada.

-si tienes razón…

- salúdamela de mi parte ¿Si?

-esta bien…

June se alejo de el sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada, el peli verde simplemente se le mito a simplemente verla partir, nuevamente su comportamiento había cambiado paulatinamente dándole una nueva preocupación al chico. Hyoga bajo por las escaleras una vez que la chica desapareció manteniendo sorpresivamente la calma como la primera vez que los encontró juntos.

-que extraño que fuera con su madre tan tarde ¿no crees?- Shun giro la mirada hacia al rey

-eso no es de su incumbencia…

- quiero hablar con tigo.- Shun volteo a todos lados, por fortuna no había ninguna persona de la servidumbre cercas del lugar.

- ahora no…

- si no aceptas hablar con migo en este momento te aseguro que te seguiré a donde vallas hasta que me des un poco mas de tiempo.

- esta bien… pero aquí no.

- vamos a mi habitación.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna Hyoga comenzó a caminar dirigiéndolo a su habitación, Shun le siguió esperando a que nadie le viese con el, mantuvo una distancia prudente. Hyoga abrió la puerta de su habitación dejando que Shun entrara primero después de eso el entro poniéndole seguro a la cerradura.

-bien, majestad, le escucho.

- siéntate por favor…

- estoy bien así.

- tus manos…- las tomo con delicadeza- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

- yo mismo… pero eso no importa- trato de apartar sus manos pero fue imposible- ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

- le he pedido a Ellis que se fuera del palacio…- hizo una pausa breve y le miro- no quiero engañarte, no es esa mi intención, lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado. Quiero que me perdones.

- Lo que hizo no estuvo bien- esquivo su mirada- No era necesario que le sacara.

- no te alejes de mi…- tomo su rostro entre su manos mirándolo directamente a los ojos- te amo.

Shun guardo silencio y le miro de hito a hito; en ese momento sintió como su corazón era estrujado dentro de su cuerpo, le dolía, le dolía mucho pero mas sin embargo no lo dio a conocer.

-majestad, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya…

- dime que volverás a ser mi amante, ya no me importa verte con esa mujer si puedo seguir con tigo…

- yo… yo nunca dije que dejaba de ser su amante.- Hyoga sonrió

- muchas gracias…

- por cierto, majestad… no ha comido ¿cierto?

- no… aun no.

- le traeré algo de comer, aun quedo mucha comida.

Shun salió del cuarto caminando directamente a la cocina, cuando llego comenzó a prepararle aquella comida que se hacia servido durante el día, las coloco en una bandeja de plata y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación del rey.

-aquí tiene majestad…- coloco la bandeja en una mesita que se encontraba en el costado derecho de la cama.

-¿Me acompañas?

-yo ya he cenado, gracias…

-por lo menos me gustaría que me hicieras compañía.

- le are compañía si me promete no volver a hacer lo que hizo hoy.

-¿lo que hice hoy?- arqueo una ceja sin entender aquella petición

- así es, no quiero que cuando se enoje comience a romper cosas… eso es muy desagradable y le da muy…

-no lo volveré a hacer…- le sonrió nuevamente y se acerco a el- si eso es lo que tu quieres te prometo no hacerlo nunca mas.

Tomo su rostro nuevamente entre sus manos acercándose a el con un solo objetivo en mente, besarle. Podía sentir placenteramente su cálida respiración rosar sus labios hasta que termino aquel pequeño espacio que los separaba, esta vez su amante respondió al beso después de unos cuantos segundos moviéndose al compas de los suyos.

Continuara...

Woo... bueno eso es todo por ahora je je tratare lo juro no tardar tanto la proxima vez, je je que alcabo ya salgo de vacaciones y voy a tener muchas oportunidades de continuar... (bueno hasta que se acaben los examenes ¬¬)

muchas gracias a todos por leer, realmente se los agradesco y mas que me lo hagan saber.

gracias..


	9. Chapter 9

HOla!! bueno creo que hice mucho tiempo... lo siento T.T es que apenas acabo de terminar los trabajos de mi escuela (gracias a dios ya termine) sip ya estoy de vacaciones y ya podre actualizar mas pronto muajajaa. Bueno pues aqui aprovechando que ya tengo tiempo ando actualizando je je bueno pues muchas gracias por seguir leyendo...

Reviews:

Ciara: gracias a dios tu nunca me dejas solas T.T muchas gracias.. y esto.. bueno perdon por la demora jeje andaba media apuradilla con los trabajos pero de una vez de digo jeje el 1 de julio actualizo para no hacerte esperar mucho, bueno pues muchas gracias me anima tanto que estes aqui leyendo T.T muchas gracias por seguir... te espero en el proximo capitulo ¿vale? nos vemos

Hator's faces: hola.. bueno deja decirte que tienes razon... se supone que aun es un chico desente y por eso no lo a hecho con el rey, aparte que supuestamente no siente nada por el, pero si va a ver lemon de hecho no tarda en aparecer unos dos capitulos mas ya estaran los dos bien acurrucados en la cama XD jeje creo que si tengo tu estilo de lemon por fic jeje bueno pues muchas gracias por poner tu comentario te lo agradesco y perdona mis faltas estoy tratando de mejorar. Gracias.

Erika: creo que si me tarde ¿verdad? T.T lo siento pero por fin logre actualizar despues de tanto trabajo... pues muchas gracias por dejarme tu Reviews y gracias por acompañarnos a lo largo de estos capitulos.

SakuraK Li: perdon!! te juro que mejorare... de hecho en eso estoy tratando de poner las menos faltas posibles, (dios me falta un foco!!) bueno no uno si no varios jeje bueno pues muchas gracias por tu comentario y de nuevo me disculpo los lei de nuevo (con luz) y si tenias razon perdon jeje, y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

alebe: Hola!! que tal? jeje no June no es una espia creo que parece ¿verdad? bueno pues en este capitulo veras que rayos esta haciendo June... muajaja si esa maldita sorrita no se saldra con la suya (jajaja) bueno pues muchas gracias por pasarte a leer mi fic y me alegra ver a alguien nuevo aqui jeje (realmente pense que no gustaria ¬¬) jeje gracias y hasta el proximo capitulo.

Gir Ginji: jeje perdon por el retrazo creo que esta vez si me pase en eso de actualizar pero por si te ineteresa voy a actualizar el primero de julio (jo jo es que ya me libre de la escuela) muchas gracias por dejarme tu reviews me agrada el hecho de que te aya gustado tratare de actualizar mas seguido.

OBSECION

Capitulo 9.- Tibios Besos

Camus abrió la puerta con su usual elegancia y aquel porte que le hacia distintivo entre los nobles llamando la atención del rey, este ultimo alzo la mirada esperando con paciencia el informe que este estaba apunto de darle. Entrelazo sus manos y suspiro recargándose cómodamente en su silla.

-¿Tenemos un nuevo compromiso?- dijo el rey observando la pequeña carta que este llevaba en mano.

-así es, es una fiesta formal y es indispensable que vaya.

- ¿Dónde será?

- no se preocupe, no saldrá del reino- le extendió la invitación el cual tomo casi al instante- el duque Milo lo a convocado…

-ya veo. Por cierto- cambio de tema reclinándose más en su cómodo asiento- ¿Por qué saliste del reino?

- sobre eso tenemos que hablar- Hyoga arqueo una ceja – aun no esta comprobado pero estoy seguro que Saori a enviado espías al reino.

-¿esa bruja? Vaya que juega sucio… ¿sospechas de alguien?

- Aun no. Pero hablaremos de este asunto luego, ya tengo a mis hombres trabajando.

-siempre tan cuidadoso…- sonrió- ¿Cuándo es la "fiesta"?

- en dos noches, es muy importante que este preparado ya que veremos a alguien muy importante.

--

Shun escucho atentamente las palabras de Seiya sin decir ni hacer ni un solo movimiento gesticulado en su rostro.

-tengo entendido que llevaran dos personas de la servidumbre para ayudar al rey, podemos aprovechar la oportunidad si es que somos elegidos.

-¿la señorita Marín elegirá a los que acompañen al rey?- pregunto Shun con cierto interés.

- es muy posible, ella se encarga de todo…- Shun sonrió ligeramente entre sus adentros mientras Seiya continuaba hablándole.- mañana dirá quien le acompañara.

-esperemos que por lo menos elijan a unos de los dos ¿no? Por cierto,-cambio de tema- no he visto a June desde ayer y…

-ahora que lo mencionas tampoco estuvo en el pase de lista. ¿Su madre aun esta mal? Ayer cuando entre la vi salir y me conto lo de su madre aun que… se veía algo extraña.

- debería ir a visitarla luego…

-¡Seiya, Shun!- aquella voz hizo estremecer a ambos chicos los cuales les tomo por sorpresa.- espero que ya hayan terminado sus labores.- sentencio Marín

-casi…- se defendió inocentemente el moreno- por cierto… ¿ya tienes quien ira con el rey?

-Aun no, pero si sigues de flojo ten por seguro que tu no iras…

-mm…

Shun sonrió divertido al ver como aquellos dos discutían, después de unos cuantos segundos salió de la habitación con discreción sin llamar la atención de ninguno de los presentes, sus habilidades para escabullirse eran las mejores, una de las razones por la cual era la mano 

derecha del comandante en jefe del reino de Saori y también gracias a esa habilidad había conocido a Hyoga.

-vaya, que suerte tengo…- Shun se detuvo al oír esa hermosa pero irritante voz que comenzaba a odiar- me he topado con el tan amado amante del rey.

Shun se giro a mirar a la rubia quien le miraba con recelo, agradeció que en aquel momento no estuviera nadie a los alrededores. La chica se acerco a el dando paso firme y con la vista alzada mostrando su superioridad, Shun muy a su pesar dio reverencia a la chica para incorporarse de nuevo.

-buenas tardes, señorita Ellis. ¿Se le ofrece algo?

- que te vallas…-le miro fijamente- pero no creo que lo hagas.

-¿se le ofrece algo mas?

- ahora que lo dices si…- sonrió, una sonrisa que mostraba placer y diversión- ¿Dónde esta tu novia? – Shun frunció el seño y antes de que este pudiera mencionar palabra alguna se adelanto interrumpiendo cualquier palabra que este pudiera decir- no te preocupes, no pienso decirle nada a tu novia… solo fue simple curiosidad. Apuesto a que no esta en el palacio.

-No, no lo esta…- ante esta respuesta la chica soltó una carcajada.

-si, era de suponerse. Bueno creo que después de todo me quedare un poco mas…

Dicho esta la chica se alejo del salón haciendo resonar por todo el piso sus costosas zapatillas, Shun la miro alejarse, preguntándose lo que aquella mujer estaba planeando.

Hyoga jugo unos momentos con sus papeles, mirando el pequeño reloj de madera que se encontraba frente suyo, ya era tarde y el sol ya se estaba ocultando, a esas horas Camus ya se había ido a una junta importante y estaba seguro de que Ellis no le molestaría en aquel 

momento. ¿Entonces por que no aparecía? Comenzó a desesperarse levantándose de su asiento. Alguien llamo a la puerta motivo por el cual provoco que su corazón se acelerara.

-¿puedo pasar, majestad?- Hyoga sonrió al reconocer esa voz.

-por su puesto que si.

Shun abrió la puerta introduciéndose a aquel gran estudio siendo recibido por la cálida sonrisa del rey. Este último le hizo la invitación de sentarse en el sofá que se encontraba a su costado, el aludido obedeció.

- pensé que no llegarías…- se levanto en dirección hacia el.

-No es tan tarde…

-para mi cada minuto sin verte es demasiado- una vez cercas tomo su rostro acariciando su mejilla en el acto-

- yo… yo quería…- dijo el chico de los ojos verdes con nerviosismo al sentir el contacto del rey, podía sentir su respiración más cercas de sus labios tan cálidos como siempre- pedirte… un favor…-

-¿un favor?- sonrió disfrutando la reacción de su amante- pídeme lo que tu quieras y yo te lo daré.

Trato de alejarse un poco pero cada vez que este se alejaba el rey se acercaba lo doble provocando que sus pies toparan con aquel hermoso sofá.

-bueno yo quería pedirle que…- sus mejillas comenzaron a matizarse de rojo cubriendo gran parte de cara, no sabia que era lo que provocaba aquel aumento de temperaturas si el acercamiento de Hyoga o el hecho de que nunca le había pedido un favor ni a el ni a nadie, o al menos no en muchos años.- que si… tu… me arias el favor… de… de llevarme a la… a la fiesta como uno de tus sirvientes de compañía- esto ultimo lo dijo de golpe y rápidamente.

Hyoga le miro unos segundos para después reírse más libremente, poniendo a un más rojo a Shun.

-¿te costaba tanto pedirme eso?- Shun desvió la mirada fingiendo indignación.

-Es… es importante para mi.

- aun que no lo fuera cualquier petición tuya la aria sin dudarlo…

Esta vez no se hizo esperar y beso aquellos labios pálidos y suaves, comenzando a besarlo a un ritmo al principio calmado, se separo de el a unos cuantos milímetros de sus labios para comenzar a susurrarle unas palabras.

-por supuesto que te llevare… tu déjamelo a mi.

Shun no respondió nada debido a que el rey le volvió a besar reclinándolo más sobre aquel sofá con delicadeza, la intensidad de aquel beso creció un poco más, el rubio comenzó a reclinar mas a su amante subiéndose sobre el, Hyoga desabotono la camisa del ojiverde comenzando a besar su cuello dejando algunas marcas en este, su manos comenzaron a acariciar su firme figura, la respiración de Shun se fue acelerando, gimió al sentir como el rey marcaba su cuello.

-basta…- dijo suavemente y entre cortado.

Hyoga fingió no haber oído esas débiles palabras y comenzó a quitarse la camisa arrojándola al suelo, para acto seguido tomar ambas manos del peli verde y alzarlas atrapándolas con una sola mano, con su mano libre desabotono el pantalón de este bajándolos un poco, entre abrió las piernas de su amante colocándose en medio de estas asiéndole sentir lo mucho que le deseaba.

-te amo…- le susurro al oído con un toque de sensualidad.

- majestad… ya…-

Hyoga le cayó con un beso mientras que su mano izquierda daba indicios de querer explorar bajo su pantalón, al darse cuenta de ello se libero de él como pudo empujándolo para mantenerse a una distancia prudente del rey.

-creo que ya es suficiente…

-¿eso crees?- arqueo una ceja dándole énfasis a su pregunta

-tengo que irme ya…

Se levanto y comenzó a abrochar su camisa para continuar con su pantalón, Hyoga se incorporo observando a su amante arreglarse las ropas, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había llegado tan lejos y eso le agradaba, no podía esperar el día en que pudiera explorar todo su cuerpo y poseerlo. Sonrió ante la idea observándolo de pies a cabeza.

-tengo que irme…- hablo Shun sacándolo de sus pensamientos, ignorando completamente la mirada que le había dedicado este- que pase buenas noches.

-descansa, Shun

Shun salió de la oficina, no podía estar ni un segundo mas ahí, cada vez estar con el era mas peligroso de lo que él creía. Continuo con su camino, su corazón aun se encontraba acelerado y podía apostar a que sus mejillas aun se encontraban rojas, pero al menos había logrado su objetivo, estaba más que seguro que Hyoga le cumpliría aquel capricho que él tenia, solo esperaba que Seiya también fuese elegido.

Se detuvo un momento al ver a la pareja que se acercaba a el, se aparto colocándose cercas de la pared y reclinando su cuerpo en señal de respeto. Ellis se detuvo a un costado de el y Marín quien iba tras suyo lo hizo también.

-Dime Marín…- hablo la joven- ya tienes a los sirvientes que se encargaran de nosotros en la fiesta.

-si, señorita.

-¿Esta este joven?- Shun alzo un poco la mirada extrañándose de su pregunta.- Si no esta quiero que lo incluyas, quiero que vayan servidumbres que tengan buena apariencia.

-como ordene.

Ellis le miro chocando con la hermosa mirada del peli verde, en ese momento sonrió y continuo su andar al igual que Marín. ¿Qué es lo que le ocurría a Ellis? Aquella sonrisa no había sido de amabilidad estaba seguro, lo mas probable es que la chica estuviera planeando algo antes de partir del reino y eso no le agradaba nada. ¿Qué rayos estaba planeando aquella mujer?

Hyoga se recostó en el sofá, suspirando. La puerta se abrió en aquel instante entrando Ellis, este no presto atención y continúo divagando en sus pensamientos.

-parece que acabas de ver a tu amante.- hablo Ellis observando el estado de sus ropas.

- una dama toca antes de entrar, Ellis.

- No podía esperar para contarle una gran noticia.

-¿Noticia? ¿De que hablas?- se incorporo presa de la curiosidad- No me digas que ya conseguiste pareja…- bromeo este.

-Es algo mucho mejor, que le va a interesar bastante.

-vaya, me intrigas.- La chica sonrió- ¿de que se trata?

- Es de su amante…- ante esto Hyoga frunció el ceño- tranquilícese…- se apresuro a decir antes de recibir cualquier insulto por parte del Rey- creo que esto le conviene.

- Te escucho.

-Bueno pues parece que Shun no es el único que tiene derecho a tener amantes…- ante esto Hyoga arqueo una ceja-

-¿A que te refieres?

- Bueno pues parece que su novia también le engaña.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

- bueno pues tengo mis fuentes de información.

- ¿y se podría saber con quien?

- Bueno pues eso es lo mejor, claro que eso no se lo diré prefiero que lo vea por si mismo en la fiesta que se llevara a cabo. La chica ira como compañera de su amante… y no solo quiero que lo vea usted mismo, también quiero que lo vea ese chico.

-¿Qué planeas?

-¿Yo?- dijo esta inocentemente- no planeo nada, solo me enoja que estén engañando al pobre chico a pesar de que se lo merece… ¿usted no piensa igual?- hablo con cinismo mientras veía al rey con una sonrisa.- Además… si la descubre es posible que el chico termine con su querida novia y eso le daría oportunidad a usted, después de todo es eso lo que usted desea.

-quieres decir que me ayudaras a librarme de esa molestia…

-así es, majestad.

-¿y que quieres a cambio?

-yo…- sonrió- absolutamente nada, con que usted logre su cometido con eso me basta.

-vaya, es demasiado bueno para ser cierto pero te creeré, además de que si resulta ser un engaño o trampa sabes perfectamente que te la veras con migo.

- Bueno pues si ya estamos de acuerdo yo le daré la señal en el baile cuando eso suceda usted ira hacia los jardines donde presenciara el espectáculo… ahora tengo que irme, aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Ellis se alisto preparada para salir de la oficina del Rey. Ya estaba satisfecha ahora solo faltaba esperar a que el gran día llegara, estaba segura que seria un espectáculo de primera, obviamente su plan no era dejarle el camino libre a Hyoga sino ver sufrir al chico de los ojos verdes ese era su verdadero objetivo.

Salió del lugar dejando nuevamente a solas al rey, si era cierto lo que Ellis había dicho tenia que estar listo para darle "consuelo" a su amante. Por fin el día que había esperado pronto llegaría y Shun seria completamente para el no tendría por que compartirlo mas.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola1!! aqui reportandome, esperaba subirlo mas temprano pero tube que salir y no pude tocar mi computadora hasta ahora T.T pero bueno al menos cumpli con el dia (creo) bueno espero que disfruten este capitulo.

Reviews:

sakuraK li: HOla! muchas gracias TT me alegra saber que estoy mejorando. Y si poco a poco eso de la manitas sudadas se va a acabar muajajaja (soy una pervertida XD) jeje bueno estavez no tengo fecha pero ando muy inspirada asi que talvez no tarde mucho la proxime vez jeje pues muchas gracias y espero que estes bien. Hasta la proxima.

ciara: jeje creo que me tarde mucho en bajarla, andaba ocupada XD y casi se me olvide (menos mal que me puse un recordatorio en el cel) jeje bueno no importa si no pones hoy Reviews lo bueno es que tu no me fayas T.T, muchas gracias, bueno ya no te entretengo y espero que disfrutes este capitulo, que estes bien y te cuidas mucho. hasta la proxima.

.0.0

OBSECION

Capitulo 10.- La fuerza del corazón.

Marín ya les había entregado el traje que usarían especialmente en aquella fiesta, Shun y su compañera los tomaron y dieron gracias reverenciándose ligeramente ante su superior y se retiraron. Seiya se acerco a Shun caminando al lado de el.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer cierto, Shun?- Shun asintió- trata de recordar el nombre de esa persona, claro si es que es nombrada- coloco su mano derecha en el hombre de Shun- confió en ti.

-Muchas gracias, no le decepcionare Comandante.

-estoy seguro de ello. Estaré esperando tu reporte con impaciencia. Me hubiera gustado ir pero no tuve tanta suerte pero aun así también estaré trabajando.

- ¿en que?

- ya casi llegara la hora de nuestro contraataque.

- ¿De que hablas?- arqueo una ceja deteniéndose para encarar a su compañero.

- Solo nos falta una pieza clave para terminar con nuestra misión, Shun, y nos largaremos de aquí a la primera oportunidad.- Shun trago saliva con dificultad ante aquel comentario preguntándose cuanto tiempo mas duraría con el rey.

- ¿y cual es esa pieza clave?

- Eso lo averiguare esta noche. Bueno será mejor que regrese a mis labores o estaré en graves problemas.

Seiya se marcho caminando hacia el lado contrario al de su compañero. Miro el pequeño reloj que se encontraba en una mesa. Aun faltaban cinco horas para que empezara la fiesta, estaba seguro que la señorita Ellis comenzaba a arreglarse para la fiesta, Camus estaría reacomodando el discurso que daría el rey aquella noche y Hyoga ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Hyoga miro a Camus con indignación mientras este leía el papel que tenia en mano, lo había leído más de tres veces y no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-¿Por que no aceptas que esta vez mi discurso lo hice bien? Ya lo leíste varias veces y no has encontrado ni un solo error.

-hm… - hizo una mueca y coloco la hoja en la mesa alzando la vista para encontrarse con el sonríete rostro del rey.

-¿verdad que es bueno? Admítelo, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí.

-dígame una cosa majestad…- hablo Camus reclinándose en su asiento y entrelazando sus dedos.- ¿Quién le ayudo a hacerlo?

-¿Qué rayos insinúas Camus?

- creo que es obvio lo que insinuó.

- Ya te dije que yo lo hice solo. ¿Por qué rayos no me crees?

- por que es demasiado bueno a comparación con la basura de discursos que me a entregado con anterioridad.

- Bueno uno tiene derecho a mejorar...

-hablando de eso- le interrumpió- necesito hablar con tigo sobre la princesa Saori.

- me comentaste que a enviado espías al reino pero ya no me dijiste nada mas.

- Bueno pues parece ser que mis sospechas son ciertas y es muy probable que tenga acceso directo al palacio. Si mis suposiciones son ciertas hay mas de uno y aun permanecen en el reino. ¿Qué cree usted que deberíamos de hacer?

- Hacer una relación de la gente que siempre ha vivido en mis tierras y las que no, las que lleven menos años habitando la ciudad serán los principales sospechosos. Aun que eso es muy tardado… ¿Qué opinas?

- que se va a hacer tarde, debería comenzar a arreglarse para irnos.

- ¿tu no te vas a arreglar? – dijo al ver que este no pensaba levantarse pronto.

- Claro que si pero yo lo hare mas tarde.

-m… como digas.

Hyoga se levanto de su haciendo y salió de aquel cuarto. Camus suspiro, Hyoga sin duda había cambiado, cada vez se le veía más feliz y sus ataques de furia constantes ya solo existían como un mal recuerdo, poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en el rey que necesitaba ese Reino.

.0.0.

Las horas habían pasado, Ellis ya había salido de su habitación, todas las sirvientas se sorprendieron al ver lo hermosa que se veía algo que hizo que el ego de la doncella se extendiera hasta los cielos. Camus por su parte se encontraba aguardando en la entrada esperando al lado de Shun.

-Marín ya les dio indicaciones sobre lo que tienen que hacer ¿cierto? – se dirigió a Shun sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

-Si mi señor.

Ellis se acerco a Camus junto con la sirvienta que también les acompañaría.

-¿le importa si me voy adelantando? No quisiera que se especularan cosas en cuanto llegue junto al rey.

-¿esta segura que quiere adelantarse?

- así es… después de todo yo no soy la persona que el quiere-

Por breve instante la mirada de Ellis choco con la del peli verde marcándole una indirecta. La chica dio reverencia ante Camus y salió del palacio donde un carruaje ya le estaba esperando.

Hyoga no tardo en bajar por aquellas elegantes escaleras y llegar hasta donde Camus y Shun le esperaban. Hyoga se veía mas atractivo de lo usual, lucia un hermoso traje blanco con un diseño digno de la realeza.

-lamento haber tardado- se disculpo Hyoga con una exagerada cortesía.

-no tienes por que disculparte. Será mejor que subamos ya al carruaje.

- ¿ya se fue Ellis? – Camus asintió, tal respuesta hizo que la sonrisa del chico se ampliara aun más de lo que ya estaba.

Tanto el rey como Camus comenzaron a caminar, a sus espaldas le seguían Shun y su compañera de aquella noche. Shun se adelanto un poco para abrirles las puertas del carruaje entrando primero Camus seguido de Hyoga, este ultimo le sonrió dulcemente antes de entrar. Algo extraño estaba pasando, Hyoga se estaba comportando de una manera mas extraña de lo usual, se podía decir que se veía mas feliz que de costumbre.

La fiesta ya había empezado cuando Ellis llego, todo aquel gran salón estaba completamente iluminado y la mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraba presentes, uno de los sirvientes de aquel lugar la guio hasta su mesa mientras que en el recorrido era saludada por los invitados.

-¿No sabes si ya llego el duque Shura?- le pregunto a una de las cortesanas que había saludado.

-Me pareció haberlo visto por los alrededores.

- ya veo, muchas gracias.

La gente comenzó a abrirse a los lados al ver que el rey ya se estaba aproximando. Los murmullos se comenzaron a oír, la mayoría de ellas alabando al rey con increíbles elogios jamás inventados. Hyoga comenzó a saludar a la gente de lejos mientras ellos les respondían con una reverencia. Ellis se acerco a Hyoga cuando este se posiciono en su mesa.

-Ya llegó…- le susurro Ellis.- ahora a mi señal usted ira los jardines del lado izquierdo, ahí no habrá gente que presencie lo que sucederá…

- Estaré esperando con impaciencia- sonrió el rubio.

- estoy segura que si. Espero que ya allá preparado

Shun tomo una bandeja de plata la cual llevaba en sima varias copas con los vinos más finos de todo el reino. Comenzó su labor pasando por cada mesa ofreciéndoles una copa de vino. Hyoga se levanto de su asiento caminando disimuladamente hacia Shun quien parecía muy sumido en su trabajo.

-¿Ya viste a ese chico?- hablo una de las cortesanas-

- ¿Qué chico?- pregunto su compañera

- el del cabello verde, ¿No es lindo?- dijo la mujer entre suspiros- Justamente como me gustan.

- tienes razón…- Hyoga se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ellas para continuar escuchando aquella conversación.- ¿con quien trabajara? Quizás me lo quieran cambiar por una de mis sirvientas.- ambas comenzaron a reír.

-es mío señoritas.- ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron voltearon a verlo.

- ¡Majestad!- dijeron al unisonó haciendo reverencia ante el.

- Que bien se ve hoy.

- Muchas gracias. Me alegra escucharlo

- ¿entonces aquel chico trabaja para usted?- Hyoga asintió – es muy lindo. ¿No me lo cambiaria por una de mis sirvientas?- dijo casi en broma, Hyoga fingió una sonrisa.

- No lo creo.

- ja, ja que lastima.

- Bueno tengo que seguir, es un gusto charlar con ustedes, señoritas.

Hyoga se aparto de aquel par al ver como otra cortesana se acercaba a Shun con cinismo, pero no pudo llegar a su destino tan rápido debido a que varias personas se acercaron a el impidiéndole el paso.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo con dulzura la chica mientras tomaba una de las copas de vino que estaban en la bandeja.

- mi nombre en Shun, señorita Eleonor.- La chica se sorprendió al ver que este sabía su nombre.

-vaya conoces mi nombre…

- por supuesto, su padre va con frecuencia al palacio y siempre me toca atenderlo. El habla muy bien de usted, señorita.- la chica se sonrojo al ver aquella hermosa sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro de Shun.

- que bueno es escuchar eso. Mi padre a estado muy ocupado últimamente y casi no lo he visto.

- ¿No esta presente?

- si, pero solo vino para poder hablar con el señor Camus… no le digas a nadie pero…- le giño el ojo y sonrió juguetonamente- escuche que es algo sobre el reino de Athena.

"¿Sobre Athena? Eso solo significaba que…"- Shun sonrió ampliamente, lo había conseguido, ahora sabia quien era el dichoso mensajero y había sido mas fácil de lo que el esperaba.

-Eso suena muy interesante pero ¿Cómo es que usted lo sabe?

- Lo escuche de mi padre hace poco… - La orquesta comenzó a tocar asiendo que varias parejas comenzaran a bailar.- Que hermoso se escucha ¿no lo crees?

- si, es muy hermoso.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar con migo?- le tomo su mano libre acercándose un poco a el.

Hyoga miro furioso como aquella chica le había tomado la mano y se hizo espacio entre la gente, no podía tolerar mas que aquella escena ¿Quién rayos se creía esa chica para tomarle la mano?

- Me encantaría pero no puedo…- la chica hizo un gesto de desilusión- como puede ver solo soy un sirviente y no se me permite fraternizar ni divertirme con los invitados durante el trabajo.

- ya veo, tienes razón perdóname. Lo bueno es que solo es durante el trabajo- sonrió ampliamente. Obviamente la chica le estaba coqueteando.

- ¡Shun!- ambos se giraron a ver al rey, la chica se inclino rápidamente soltándole la mano a Shun. - ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?

-¡Lo siento!- se apresuro a decir la chica con temor a que regañaran a Shun- fue mi culpa yo le estaba entreteniendo.

- ven un segundo.

Dio media vuelta incitándolo a que le siguiera la chica le susurro unas palabras de disculpa antes de que comenzara a seguir al rey. Este ultimo le guio hacia los jardines asegurándose de que nadie les siguiera.

-¿Quién es esa chica?- el aludido se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta.

-¿No la conoce, majestad?

- No me respondas con otra pregunta.- Shun sonrió tratando de evitar reír ¿acaso estaba celoso?

- es la hija de uno de los hombres mas importantes del reino, debería conocerla solo por ese motivo, además es una chica muy agradable.

- Hm…- hizo una mueca de disgusto.- No deberías fraternizar con esa gente.- espeto enojado.

- Lo se, perdone majestad. No volverá a suceder.

- Shun…- se acerco un poco mas a el tomándole la mejilla- no me malinterpretes, es solo que no quisiera tener mas competencia. No lo soportaría.

La luz de la luna iluminaba perfectamente el rostro de Hyoga haciéndolo lucir más atractivo, el corazón del Shun comenzó a acelerarse lo que lo hizo apartarse del rey y guiar su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Sera mejor que volvamos… después de todo muchas de sus admiradoras querrán bailar con usted y yo tengo muchas copas que servir.- sonrió.

Como era de esperarse cuando el rey entro al palacio varias doncellas casaderas le pidieron bailar con el. Shun continuo con su trabajo atendiendo a las pocas personas que se encontraban sentadas. Faltaban unas cuantas horas para que la fiesta terminara y ya era de poner manos a la obra.

-Hay gente que solicita tu presencia en los jardines del lado izquierdo…- Ellis se había acercado a Shun cuando este comenzaba a llenar las copas vacías- y creo que vas a necesitar mucho de eso- señalo a las copas sonriente y se alejo de el.

Shun ignoro aquel extraño gesto y una vez que termino de llenar las copas salió del salón dirigiéndose al lugar indicado. Ellis una vez que se aseguro que el rey la hubiera vista alzo la 

mano y sonrió dándole la señal de que ya era la hora. Hyoga se disculpo con la dama con la que estaba bailando y siguió a Ellis hacia los jardines.

Shun escucho unas cuantas voces en el jardín pero aquellas voces al menos una se le hacia familiar, se acerco un poco mas incrédulo, no podía creer que alguien estuviera en los jardines mas si se trataban de unos nobles. La luna iluminaba perfectamente aquel lugar y las voces se hacían cada vez mas claras prueba que se estaba acercando al lugar. Cuando Shun llego al lugar se dejaron de oír aquellas voces.

¿Qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo? Sus manos se debilitaron dejando caer la bandeja rompiendo cada copa de vino. La pareja se separó, June se sorprendió al ver a Shun en aquel lugar. En ese mismo instante Hyoga llego escondiéndose listo para presenciar lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

continuara...

..0.0.

Nos vemos en el proximo episodio!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!! jeje me tarde un poco pero tengo una buena escusa jeje andaba malita. Bueno aun ahora me mareo un poco pero al menos ya me pude sentar un ratito a escribir XD Bueno que tengan un buen día y gracias por seguir leyendo:

Reviews:

maryn-chan: Hola Mayn.chan.. si llebava tiempo que no te leía, por poco pense que ya no lo leias T.T , no te preocupes, no hay nada de que disculparse lo que me alegra es saber que no me habias abandonado jeje muchas gracias y que estes bien, espero y que te guste este capitulo.

tamagochi-san: jeje sip... asi hola!! sip seguro y que le duele , creo que ahora que ya me siento mejor actualizare mas pronto jeje muchas gracias por dejarme un Reviews realmente se te lo agradece.

SakuraK Li: me tarde un poco.. (uno nunca sabe cuando te toca enfremarte) perdón, de nuevo con mis falta pero me alegra mucho que me lo comentes asi ire mejorando. Bueno pues mucha gracias y espero que me sigas haciendo ver mis errores jeje nos vemos.

Ciara: sip.. me puse malita T.T ¿Como te diste cuenta? je je la verdad es que ya me ciento mejor con unas cuantas pastillas y unas trecientas inyecciones creo que ya podre salir a la caye (T.T odio las inyecciones) Y no te preocupes, apenas y antier me fije en mis reviews je je bueno y si ahi esta Hyoga para consolarlo jeje. Me encanta leerte muchas gracias y creo... (es casi una afirmacion te lo aseguro) que el cuatro de agosto ya tengo actualizacion jeje (esque ya empeze a escribir el siguiente capitulo) y si no puedo subirlo yo seguro que Criss me ayuda jeje hasta luego.

Bueno los dejo leyendo...

* * *

:-:-:-: OBSECION:-:-:-:

Capitulo 11.- Aunque me duela

No lo podía creer, ¿acaso lo estaban engañando sus ojos? No, seguro era un error, una especie de pesadilla o mala broma. Parpadeo unas cuantas beses esperando a que fuese una alucinación pero, para su desgracia ni la figura ni la cara de aquella mujer cambiaba. No cabia duda alguna era June, la podía reconocer aun con esa apariencia tan elegante.

Retrocedió un instante sin aparcar la vista de aquella pareja la cual se separo al oír un ruido provocado accidentalmente por Shun al retroceder.

-¿Shun?

June lo reconoció de inmediato abriendo los ojos lo mas que pudo, demostrando claramente que no tenía la menor idea de que ambos estuvieran en el mismo lugar, rápidamente empujo a aquel hombre de su lado para ir en dirección de Shun.

-Shun yo…-

-No quiero que me expliques nada…- le interrumpió mirando el rostro de June lleno de pavor.

-escúchame, esto…

-¿Esto no es lo que parece?- completo la frase con sarcasmo- ¿Qué es entonces, June?

-este hombre me ha estado ayudando en…

-si, ya vi que te ayuda muy bien- alzo la mirada para ver a aquel el cual se incorporaba a la escena.

-escúchame, por favor- Quiso tomarle del brazo pero el aludido la esquivo.

-NO me toques…

Hyoga contemplaba la escena con detenimiento maravillado por como rechazaba a la chica. Esbozo una sonrisa inconsciente sabiendo que con eso Shun estaría libre para que fuera solo suyo.

-Shun…

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

Aquel hombre se acerco dejando a la vista su rostro, probablemente Shun no le reconoció a juzgar por el mohín que hizo, pero Hyoga conocía aquella cara, era uno de los mas importantes doctores del reino y también uno de los cuales tenia una vida intachable.

Shun miro con desprecio a aquel hombre, sus manos formaron un puño conteniendo aquella furia que le invadía dispuesto a golpearlo directamente en la cara sin importarle que clase de poder tuviera.

-¿Este es el hombre por quien me cambiaste?- le dijo a June sin aparcar la vista de él.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo aun te quiero!-

Intento nuevamente tomarlo del brazo pero esta vez el no se alejo debido a que no se había dado cuenta hasta que sintió sus manos sobre las suyas.

-¡No me toques!

Se soltó de ella con brusquedad haciéndola caer al suelo. Hyoga salió de su escondite sorprendido por aquel acto tan inesperado. Por suerte nadie había notado su presencia aun.

-perdóname…- sollozo aun más la chica la cual no parecía querer levantarse del suelo.

-Esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama…-sentencio el hombre dispuesto a golpear a Shun en forma de castigo por hacer aquello pero Shun lo esquivo con una sorprendente facilidad y lo golpeo en la cara haciéndole tambalear.-maldito seas…

-¡Shun!

Miro a June quien le había hablado para segundos después sentir el puño de aquel hombre sobre su rostro. Aquel golpe le hizo caer al suelo y también le provoco una pequeña herida en su labio inferior haciéndole sangrar. Se limpio con su mano y se levanto dispuesto a regresarle el golpe pero alguien le rodeo su cuerpo atrapándole los brazos impidiéndole moverse.

-¡Ya basta, Shun!

Los presentes se sorprendieron al ver a aquella persona que retenía a Shun.

-¡Majestad!- dijo aquel hombre sorprendido.

-¡Suélteme!-le dijo Shun mas como una orden que como una petición.

-¡Ya es suficiente! Te soltare si prometes calmarte.

Tenía razón, tenia que calmarse, estaba empleando la violencia cuando no debía hacerlo, aquello no era un campo de batalla. Si Seiya se enterara de su comportamiento seguro y que lo enviaba de nuevo al reino de Atenea. Shun asintió y segundos después Hyoga le soltó.

-vámonos.

Hyoga comenzó a caminar esperando a que Shun lo siguiese, y así fue. Lo siguió hasta desaparecer de la vista de aquellas personas.

-¿Por qué interfirió?- le dijo con aparente enojo- eso no era de su incumbencia.

-Todo lo que tenga que ver con tigo es de mi incumbencia- sentencio.

El peli verde guardo silencio bajando la mirada, estaba avergonzado y dolido. Le avergonzaba haberse comportado de aquella manera frente a un noble y frente a June pero el dolor era mas grande que la vergüenza en aquel momento.

-lamento haberme comportado así…

-No es necesario que te disculpes, se lo tenia merecido.- se detuvo unos segundos dando media vuelta para mirar el rostro de Shun.

Su labio estaba levemente hinchado por el golpe que había recibido.

-¿Le pasa algo? – le dijo al ver como fruncía el seño al verlo.

-¿Te duele?- Hyoga estiro la mano para tratar de tocar aquella herida pero Shun le detuvo la mano impidiéndoselo.

-Estoy bien, ya estoy acostumbrado…

-¿Acostumbrado? ¿Acaso te golpean en el palacio?

Pudo escuchar claramente como decía aquello con enojo, no podía creer que se le había escapado aquello, había confundido sus entrenamientos en Atenea con su vida actual.

-No, es solo que me golpeo a menudo…- se apresuro a decir.

Hubo un gran silencio después de eso, momento el cual Shun se percato que no estaba cercas de la gran casona donde se llevaba acabo la fiesta.

-No creo que quieras estar ahí después de lo que paso…- le dijo al notar la expresión de su rostro.-

-Se meterá en problemas y yo también- protesto bajando la mirada.

Hyoga le tomo de la mano y comenzó a caminar, pero para su sorpresa el peli verde no quito su mano dejándose llevar por él. ¿Acaso estaba lo bastante dolido como para protestarle? Seguro que era eso ya que en otras circunstancia no hubiera siquiera dejado que le dirigiera la palabra como lo había hecho minutos antes.

Hyoga se detuvo frente una gran casa que por su aspecto parecía que no había vivido gente desde hace meses. Saco una llave de su bolcillo y abrió la puerta entrando a la par que su amante.

-¿Dónde estamos? – hablo por fin Shun.

-Es la casa de un Tío, el salió fuera… pensé que no querrías ir al palacio.

-¿Y siempre carga con la llave de su tío?- todo parecía tan raro en aquel momento ¿Acaso Hyoga también lo sabia?- por cierto… ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Por qué usted estaba en los jardines justamente donde estaba yo y June?

Shun le miro con detenimiento. Era un hecho que no había planeado bien su táctica solo esperaba que su argumento funcionara para apaciguar a Shun de otra manera era muy probable que también se enojara con él por no haberle contado nada.

-Te seguí… quería estar un momento a solas con tigo, eso es todo. Y la llave fue una simple coincidencia que estuviera aquí…- le miro observando claramente como dudaba de el- No quiero empezar una pelea con tigo, vi lo que paso y solo quiero ayudarte.

Parecía que eso le había tranquilizado ya que aparco la mirada.

-Iré por un baso de agua…-le dijo- quédate aquí, no tardare.

Hyoga salió de la sala rumbo a la cocina. Shun por otra parte cayó rendido al sofá que se encontraba a su costado, no podía contenerlas mas… una lágrima acaricio su rostro, después otra. No lograba imaginarse el como le había hecho para contener aquello, no quería que Hyoga lo viese así tenía que aguantar un poco mas pero por mas que luchaba en retenerlas era imposible. Alzo la vista encontrándose con una pequeña cantina con varios de los licores más caros de aquel reino.

Hyoga entro a la habitación con dos vasos en la mano, uno para el y otro para Shun pero cuando entro se detuvo en seco al ver como Shun se serbia una y otra vez uno de los licores de su tío. No podía creer lo rápido que se tomaba su contenido demostrando claramente que nunca en su vida había bebido.

-¡Shun! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?

El aludido le miro juguetón dejándole claro que ya estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

-¡Venga, majestad! ¡Acompáñeme a beber un poco!- alzo la botella dejando mas que clara la invitación.- Aun queda mucha.

-Tu ya has bebido lo suficiente.- Se acerco mas a el quitándole la botella de las manos para acto seguido taparla con el corcho que se encontraba en la mesa.

-¡Bou! – Protesto- ¡Vamos a divertirnos!

Quiso caminar hacia el pero sus piernas se tambaleaban como un bebe que apenas aprendía a dar sus primeros pasos.

-Sera mejor que descanses aquí esta noche, no te puedo llevar así al palacio.

-¡Pero si estoy perfectamente! ¡Mira!

Volvió a intentar caminar pero sus propios pies se encontraron haciéndole caer, hubiera sido una caída bastante dolorosa si Hyoga no le hubiera detenido la caída. Hyoga suspiro, parecía que su plan para consolarlo se había ido por la borda. ¿En que momento esto se le había salido de las manos? Maldijo la hora en que había dejado a Shun solo y maldijo a su Tío por no dejar los vasos a la vista del público ya que fue una de las razones por la cual se había tardado tanto.

-Te llevare a uno de los dormitorios para que descanses.

Paso uno de los brazos de Shun por su cuello para que se apoyara y así llevarlo a la habitación más cercana mientras que su amante comenzaba a tararear una canción desconocida hasta entonces por él. Abrió la puerta la cual hizo un rechinido, condujo a Shun hasta la cama donde ahí lo acostó.

-No debiste tomar tanto…

Shun sonrió y le rodeo del cuello atrayéndolo a el para comenzar a besarlo de una manera que nunca lo había hecho. Hyoga no tardo mucho en dejarse llevar, no podía creer lo débil que era ante él. El besó comenzó a intensificarse haciendo que se reincorporara a su lado. Sintió como los botones de su traje comenzaban a desabrocharse con una desmesurada prisa dejando su pecho al descubierto.

Por primera vez Shun era el que estaba haciendo todo. Pudo sentir placenteramente como los labios de su amante comenzaron a besar su cuello, mientras al mismo tiempo se quitaba sus propias ropas tirándolas al suelo. ¿Acaso era un sueño? Por fin Shun le estaba respondiendo como el quería, por fin le estaba respondiendo a sus sentimientos o… en ese momento reacciono recordando el actual estado de Shun, estaba borracho y despechado, en aquel momento una mala combinación.

Lo tomo de los hombros alejándolo un poco pero este parecía no querer desistir y lo beso de nuevo, por un instante creyó que se dejaría llevar de nuevo pero el beso se debilitaba a cada segundo y aprovecho la oportunidad para retirarlo y tomar su rostro para que le mirara a los ojos.

-No amor mío, cuando llegue el momento- el cual estaba seguro que llegaría- quiero que este conciente de que serás mío.

Le dio un último beso al ver como sus ojos se iban cerrando, fue cuestión de segundos para que Shun cayera dormido a la cama. El rey suspiro, vaya que había estado cercas aun que la idea no le hubiera desagrado lo cierta era que no quería ser un objeto para olvidar, quería que cuando lo hicieran ambos sintieran lo mismo, estaba seguro de que aquel momento llegaría pronto.

Se aparto de la cama retirando las sabanas para taparlo, miro aquel rostro dormido, ahora que lo recordaba no había visto a su amante dormido alguna vez, no cabía duda que parecía un pequeño ángel. Sonrió apartando con su mano uno de los mechones que caían sobre su rostro fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una idea, una pequeña travesura que le daría una lección a su amado de no volver a tomar nunca mas. También sería una pequeña venganza por besarlo de aquella manera sin ser conciente de ello.

Continuara...


	12. Chapter 12

Holas!!. bueno ya he vuelto... jeje segun yo iba a actualizar el lunes pero me quede leyendo un libro y no lo pod´´ia soltar hasta ayer XD

Reviews:

SakuraK li: hola! si fue orrible T.T con trabos me levantaba, pero gracias por tus buenos deseos, segun yo ya estoy recuperada XD, bueno pues si... me imagino que ya sabes que venganza tiene planeada, je je bueno espero y que te guste este capitulo.. quizas en las proximas semanas me tarde en actualizar por que ya voy a entrar a clases T.T y como es el ultimo año tengo que echarle el doble de ganas. Pero prometo actuliazar.

Hator's faces: jeje sip... creo que tubimos la misma idea XD jeje nunca me habia pasado, vaya que nunca me lo hubiera eperado, (ja ja que divertido XD) je je bueno pues creo ya sabes que va a pasar al menos al principio de este capitulo XD je je suerte y muchas gracias por tu reviews, suerte y hasta la proxima.

Ciara: hola!! sip-... lo supuse, una de mis opcioneas habia sido de que te habia enterado por uno de mis fic y la otra era que poseias poderes paranormales XD jeje bueno quería informarte que es posible que me tarde un poco mas en actualizar ya que ya voy a entrar a clases pero yo espero no tardarme mas de una semana, y segun yo ya estoy recuperada, así que me cuidare lo doble je je bueno gracias y como siempre es un gusto leerte!

* * *

-.-.-.-.- OBSERCION.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 12.- Maldita Suerte

Abrió los ojos al sentir un molesto rayo de luz en el rostro, por fortuna Shun aun no se había despertado por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír. Se levanto de aquel frio suelo, nunca en su vida había dormido en el suelo, después de todo era un rey y no tenia necesidad alguna por hacerlo, pero ahora lo había hecho, cosa que pensó que nunca llegaría a hacer. Se despojo de sus ropas a acepción de la interior, acto seguido se introdujo en la cama con extremo cuidado para no despertar a su amante antes de tiempo.

Po fortuna Shun se encontraba dormido de costado casi en posición fetal lo que le daba una buena ventaja. Le rodeo la cintura con sus manos apegándose más a su cuerpo, apoyo su mejilla contra la de él y lo rozo un poco provocando, al parecer, un cosquilleo.

Abrió los ojos un poco aun con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro debido a aquel cosquilleo que había sentido segundos antes, sus ojos se centraron en un punto cero de la habitación tratando de despertar por completo, fue entonces cuando no reconoció el lugar y comenzó a sentir aquella ligera presión sobre su mejilla y una presencia detrás de el. Giro ligeramente su cabeza temiendo lo que estaba apunto de descubrir.

Observo claramente el rostro del rey, por mas que parpadeaba no dejaba de ser el. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Por que estaba el rey a su lado y… bajo la vista hacia su cuerpo notando como ambos se encontraban semidesnudos.

-ya despertaste…- le dijo Hyoga fingiendo que se acababa de despertar- Bueno días…-

Besó su mejilla observando divertido el rostro de Shun el cual trataba de asimilar o más bien estaba tratando de deducir que es lo que había pasado.



-Fue maravilloso…- le susurro con sensualidad en su oído.

El aludido se separo rápidamente casi cayéndose de la cama, su cara estaba completamente roja al punto de mas no poder. Trago saliva con dificultad tratando de articular palabra alguna.

-¿Qué… que es… que es lo que fue maravilloso? – dijo con un notable nerviosismo y temor.

Hyoga sonrió, cosa que lo puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-¿No lo recuerdas?- alzo ambas manos para tomar el rostro de Shun- hasta tu mismo lo dijiste, que había sido maravilloso.

Shun podía sentir como humo salía de todos los orificios de su rostro. ¡Aquello tenia que ser una pesadilla! Si, eso tenia que ser… no era posible que lo hubiera hecho ¿O si? No estando en sus cinco sentidos… pero desgraciadamente para el recordó como se había acercado peligrosamente a la pequeña cantina y había bebido, eso le había quitado cuatro de los cinco que poseía.

-¡no puede ser! Yo… no pude… haber- alzo la vista topándose con aquellos penetrantes ojos azules.- ¿en serio… usted y… y yo lo….?

Hyoga beso sus labios con delicadeza como nunca antes lo había hecho, su corazón se acelero al sentir aquel pequeño y fino contacto.

-claro que si. ¿Te gustaría hacerlo de nuevo?- sonrió con picardía.

-¡¿Eh?!- se hizo hacia tras cayendo al suelo -¿Dónde están mis ropas?

-mm… No lo se, no me fije donde cayeron.- bromeo- Pero no las necesitamos ahora.

-¡Esta loco! Ya es tarde…- busco con la vista sus ropas- ¡déjese de bromas!

Hyoga hizo una mueca de desilusión, pero tenia razón. Aquel día irían unas personas importantes al reino y si quería ganar la guerra contra Saori tenia que verlos y atenderlos como tenia que ser.



Shun localizo sus ropas y en un par de segundos, para sorpresa de Hyoga, este ya se encontraba vestido.

-¡Que rápido eres!- dijo sorprendido.

-No me gusta perder el tiempo.- le sentencio sin mirarlo.- debería hacer lo mismo, además tenemos que idear un buen plan para justificar nuestra falta si no nos meteremos en serios problemas.

Hyoga se puso los pantalones, después de eso se acerco a Shun y le abrazo por detrás atrapando sus brazos y colocando su mentón en el hombro de su amante.

-¿Seria tan malo que lo supieran?- le susurro como si hubiese mas gente en aquella habitación.

-No tiene ni idea cuanto…- se separo de el y abrió la puerta dispuesto a salir de la habitación- será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Después de eso salió dejándolo solo.

Cuando Hyoga termino de alistarse salieron de la casa rumbo al palacio donde estaban seguros que alguien les estaba esperando.

No se habían dicho nada en todo el camino. Ni siquiera para ponerse de acuerdo con lo que dirían como excusa para su comportamiento. Pero por más extraño que pareciera a ninguno de los dos les estaba preocupando aquella situación.

Por un lado Shun aun se estaba cuestionando sobre lo que había sucedido aquella noches y también trataba de ver que haría de ahora en adelante con June y sobre todo con Hyoga. Alzo la mirada para ver a Hyoga el cual se encontraba delante de él indicándole el paso al palacio como si no supiera donde estaba. Shun se sonrojo al imaginarse en el regazo de Hyoga aquella noche. ¿Realmente había pasado algo?



Hyoga se detuvo al llegar a la entrada de su palacio, en cuanto los guardias se percataron de su presencia le abrieron las puertas enseguida, una trompeta sonó justo cuando entro al palacio anunciando su llegada.

-Shun, puedes retirarte a tus labores, yo me encargare de todo. Solo di que te pedí que me acompañaras y que te hice jurar que no debías decir nada de lo ocurrido.

Shun asintió y dio reverencia ante el.

-con su permiso.

Shun se aparto de su lado rumbo a los jardines. Ahí entraría por la cocina y se reportaría, también deseaba ver a Seiya y dar su informe. Entro a la cocina esperando ver a Marín pero en vez de eso se encontró con Seiya el cual le miraba con extrañeza y se acerco a el.

-¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? No sabes el alboroto que se hizo anoche cuando ni tú ni aquel rey llegaron al palacio. ¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?

-Lo lamento, Seiya pero el rey me hizo jurar que no diría nada. Pero no te preocupes, no se vio con nadie ni hizo nada sospechoso- Seiya lo miro y después aparto su vista, como lo espera Seiya confiaba en el y eso lo agradecía- pero te tengo una buena noticia.

-Espero que así sea. Pero este no es el momento. Primero ve y cámbiate, después repórtate con Marín.

-entendido.

Shun obedeció dirigiéndose a los dormitorios.

.0.

Camus continuaba sermoneándolo acerca de su comportamiento de la noche anterior. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hyoga escucho los reclamos de Camus sin decir ninguna palabra, apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano preguntándose a que hora terminaría 

Camus. Lo veía hablar pero no podía escuchar lo que el decía y no era por que se estaba quedando sordo, si no que en ese momento no le estaba prestando la atención necesaria.

-también le informo que la señorita Ellis ya partió del reino desde muy temprano…

Camus noto que en ningún momento Hyoga le había prestado la mínima atención y suspiro.

-Sera mejor que se aliste para recibir a sus invitados.-Hyoga se levanto dispuesto a retirarse- ¿Hay algo que le preocupe majestad?- le pregunto antes de que saliera por completo.

-Es posible. Pero supongo que después de que acabe con aquella bruja todo terminara.

-¿A que se refiere? –le dijo extrañado.

-Ni yo mismo lo se.

Hyoga salió rumbo a sus aposentos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Estaba seguro que la guerra con el reino de Athena no era el motivo de su preocupación si no lo que había pasado aquella mañana. Le habían dolido tanto las palabras de Shun que ni siquiera se había atrevido a verlo durante el transcurso en el que se dirigían al palacio. ¿Por qué era tan malo que la demás gente supiera que lo amaba?

Entro a la alcoba esperando a que las sirvientas prepararan las aguas para poder bañarse. Quizás eso serviría para relajarse un poco.

...0.

Shun se observo de pies a cabeza, todo estaba en absoluto orden. Ninguna señal de arruga en su ropa, la corbata estaba perfectamente alineada y los botones de su chaleco también estaban bien abotonados. Ya estaba listo así que salió para buscar a la que en aquellos momentos era su superiora.

Cuando la encontró le explico de la misma manera como le había explicado a Seiya, Marín no dijo nada y simplemente se limito a darle nuevas instrucciones sobre su trabajo. No había 

visto a June por ningún lado desde aquella noche, pero no la quería ver, no por el hecho de que lo hubiera engañado si no por que no sabría que aria cuando la viera.

Observo a su alrededor al pasar por el tercer pasillo. Varias sirvientas estaban decorando el lugar lo que le dio a entender que tendrían visitas. Sabia de buena fuente que Ellis ya no se encontraba en el palacio y era muy probable que ya se encontrara cómodamente en el regazo de su casa.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- se acerco Shun a una de sus compañeras- ¿Quién va a venir?

- al parecer vendrá el príncipe Shiryu para hablar con el señor Camus y con su majestad.

¿Una alianza? ¿Por qué Seiya no le había dicho nada acerca de aquello? Quizás no lo sabia, tenía que hablar inmediatamente con Seiya. Le dio las gracias a la chica y le pregunto sobre el paradero de Seiya, esta le había dicho que se lo había encontrado en el segundo piso. Subió las escaleras con la esperanza de ver a Seiya pero al redoblar la esquina choco contra Hyoga, este ultimo le tomo del brazos impidiéndole que se callera.

-Lo… lo siento…- alzo la mirada dándose cuenta con quien se había topado- ¡Majestad! Yo… lo…

-esta bien. No me paso nada.- le sonrió y por segunda vez en aquel día vio teñirse de rojo sus mejillas. ¿Acaso el ya estaba…?

-me… me alegro.- se separo de el.

-quiero hablar con tigo…

- En estos momentos no puedo, majestad… será mejor que.

No lo dejo continuar. Le tomo del brazo y lo jalo a la primera habitación que encontró.

-No tenia por que hacer eso- protesto.



- Si hubieras aceptado de buena manera no hubiera tenido yo tal necesidad. – Shun hizo un mohín y después miro a su alrededor, se encontraban en la que parecía una oficina con varias estanterías a los lados.

-y… y sobre que quería hablar.

-sobre lo de esta mañana- Shun trago saliva con dificultad-

-¿Esta mañana?

- Solo quiero saber por que es tan malo que sepan lo nuestro- le espeto con firmeza esperando con impaciencia su respuesta.

-¿A que se refiere?

- esta mañana eso me dijiste, que era malo que lo supieran.- se acerco aun mas a el y le tomo del mentón alzando su mirada- pero parece que solo es malo para ti, por que a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto.

Sabía que Hyoga no se conformaría con una respuesta poco convencional, trato de pensar en algo pero le era muy difícil sintiendo aquella mirada tan penetrante sobre el.

-yo…. Es solo que aun no estoy listo.- espeto después de unos segundos.

-Yo te amo, demasiado y lo que mas me dolería seria perderte- acaricio su mejilla sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y el calor de esta.- déjame quedarme a tu lado…

El peli verde sintió la respiración del rey cada vez mas cercas, le dio un beso corto y se separa unos segundos para volver a besarlo pero esta vez con un beso mas largo que profundizo un poco.

-ya tengo que irme…- le dijo mientras se separaba de el lentamente- o mis invitados comenzaran a preocuparse.

-¿Sus invitados?- dijo aturdido por el beso.



-si, el príncipe Shiryu me ara una visita para aclarar unos negocios.

-¿Acerca de que?

- Nos va a ayudar para una batalla que se avecina.

-entonces estaba en lo correcto…- dijo en voz baja- ¿Es contra el reino de Athena? – Hyoga asintió sorprendido de que supiera de que se trataba.- ¿Y tiene que pelear contra aquel reino? ¿Es tan necesario?

-Ella empezó la pelea Shun, no yo.

-¡Eso es mentira!- dijo con firmeza como si estuviera seguro de lo que decía. Shun se arrepintió al instante de haber dicho aquello.

-No sabes nada acerca de esto. Pareciera que estuvieras de su lado en vez del mío donde deberías de estar.

Shun bajo la cabeza impotente, quería defender a su princesa, a la persona a la que le había jurado lealtad pero no podía hacerlo, no en ese momento o aun que fuera Hyoga levantaría sospechas ya que este último no era tan ingenuo.

-lo lamento, majestad.

-Eso no importa- dio media vuelta- nos vemos luego, Shun.

Salió de aquel cuarto sin ningún ademan de estar enojado para fortuna de Shun. Este último también salió minutos después. Debía encontrar a Seiya lo antes posible. Aquella visita no solo hacia peligrar a Saori sino, también a ellos que se encontraban en territorio enemigo.

-¡Seiya!- le grito a lo lejos evitando que redoblara la esquina- que bueno que te encuentro. ¿Ya sabes quien llego al palacio?

-si,- dijo con expresión sería- aquel hombre es un peligro, y lo será mas si le presta sus hombres a este rey. Eso significaría que podrían atacar en cualquier momento y nosotros 

tendríamos que volver a Athena de emergencia para ayudar a las tropas- Shun asintió- Este no es el mejor lugar para hablar- le dijo al ver como dos chicas de la servidumbre se acercaban al lugar.- sígueme.

Seiya lo llevó a los jardines donde se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie a los alrededores. Una vez seguro de que estuvieran solos se dirigió hacia Shun y le miro.

-La situación cada vez se pone mas complicada, pero tenemos que hacer algo de inmediato. Camus se ha estado moviendo mucho los últimos días y eso me preocupa. La información que le enviamos a la princesa Saori no es suficiente.

- El hombre que me pediste que investigara en la fiesta es el conde Traber de Caberto. Hable con su hija aquella noche y me lo dijo pero no pude conversar mucho con ella y tampoco pude hacer contacto directo con el conde.

-así que el es, creo que después de todo tengamos una oportunidad.

-¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué poder tiene aquel hombre?

-Ese hombre le debe muchas cosas a la señorita Saori, además de que es una persona muy fácil de "tratar" puede que después de todo esta a favor de la princesa. Además de que es un comerciante y para el es muy fácil ir de reino en reino.

-pero tiene una conexión con Camus, su hija me dijo que a estado localizándolo con frecuencia.

-Es posible que Camus quiera que el conde Traber de Caberto este de su lado… si le comento esto a la señorita Saori puede que haga que el conde este de nuestro lado. Además gracias a el podríamos salir y entrar con mucha facilidad del reino.

Shun miro el rostro serio de su superior el cual parecía estar ideando un plan.

-Me contactare con la princesa en dos días, dependido de su respuesta sabremos si irnos del reino o quedarnos unos meses mas.

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

aja!! A que pensaron que ya no iba a actualizar ¿Verdad? Chale se pasan.. que poca fe ¬_¬ (jaja ciertamente yo tambien pence eso XD (chale me paso de sinica)) bueno pero mejor tarde que nunca, jeje pero es que me vino un ataque de antiinspiracion realmente horrible!! T.T (hasta casi muero en el intento (CRiss hizo todo lo que pudo para ayudarme a inspirarme y no se pudo T.T (jeje por eso te dedico este capitulo u))

Bueno gracias tambien a las personas que me estubieron insistiendo en que actualizara (hasta salieron gente que ni sabia que la leia jaja XD) tambien a esas personas gracias (tambien por eso me apure en actualizar)

Reviews:

SakuraK Li: Bueno je je creo que en tu reviews decia que no me tardara y... chale me tarde bastante y esta vez no fue una enfermedad (me paso) bueno respecto a tu pregunta.. bueno aqui no se resuelve si se queda o no se queda con el (jeje a lo mejor (no es muy provable) pero en el siguiente o el que le sigue de ese sabras si se queda o no ) Je je es que ya pretendo sacarle los trapitos al sol (muajajaja) Bueno pues muchas gracias y esperemos no tardarme tanto esta vez. BUeno que estes bien y muchas gracias por siempre dejarme un reviews.

Ciara: T.T cuanto tiempo que no te escribo... rayos, mucho T.T jeje hasta se extraña ñeñe bueno je je con respecto a la reaccion de Shun si.. tienes rayos su reaccion fue mas despreocupada (jeje creo que le di prioridad a otras cosas XD) bueno pues lo siento por tardar tanto T.T jeje realmente la inspiracion no me venia para nada. Pero gracias aun así espero y que te guste este capitulo (aun que no creo que este muy interesante je je es que este sería solo el puente para llegar a lo que yo quiero ¬¬) jeje gracias.

pandora: ¡Hola! bueno no debería hablar asi.... pero bueno me alegra que te guste (vaya eres una de la personas que no sabia que leia mi fic XD) por lo que te lo agradesco.. y realmente mi intencion te juro que no es dejar a medias el fic (jeje este es uno de mis propositos de año nuevo (y espero que no lo siga siga siendo el proximo T.T) y gracias de nuevo un saludo enorme y hasta la proxima

:=:0:0:0:0:= OBSECION:=:0:0:0:0:=

Capitulo 13.- En su lugar.

Había pasado ya una semana desde que el príncipe shiryu había llegado al reino y había firmado una alianza con Hyoga. Ese mismo día Seiya había partido secretamente a las tierras de Athena para recibir informes directamente de ella, desde entonces Shun había asumido el papel de Seiya y a la vez el suyo lo cual lo había mantenido ocupado todo el tiempo y esa era la razón por la cual no lo había visto desde lo ocurrido, apenas había tenido tiempo para dirigirle una que otra palabra. También había oído unos rumores acerca de la fiesta de cumpleaños del Rey, como cada año se le haría una fiesta en grande, donde la gente más importante de ese y otros reinos irían y disfrutarían del gran espectáculo que se haría, pero ese año sería diferente. Al menos eso era lo que decía la servidumbre pero… ¿Por qué?

-Shun…- le hablo Marín desde el otro lado de la cocina.- necesito que termines eso cuanto antes y continúes con el jardín.

-Por supuesto que si… en seguida terminare, solo falta ponerlos en platos.

- le hablare a June para que te ayude.

¿June? ¿Hace cuanto no oía su nombre? Desde que la había visto en la fiesta había tratado de evitarla, además de que tenia muchas cosas en que pensar para estar al pendiente de ella. Era cierto que ella había tratado de acercársele pero el la evadía cada vez que podía tratando de no escuchar sus excusas, cada palabra que ella articulaba le provocaban un gran dolor en el pecho. La amaba y la amaría por siempre pero… el rey se había comportado de una manera educada con él y… ¿En que rayos estaba pensando? No podía pensar en el Rey de otra manera que no fuera en su enemigo.

-No es necesario, ya casi termino.

-¿Estas seguro?- Shun asintió – por cierto, ¿Cuándo regresara Seiya de ver a su madre? ¿Sabes como se encuentra ella?

-creo que volverá pronto…- mintió- su madre esta cada vez mejor.

- me alegra. Bueno te encargo que termines el jardín dentro de poco comenzaran los arreglos para la fiesta del rey y todo tiene que estar perfecto para ese día.

-entendido.

Marín dibujo una ligera sonrisa y salió del lugar dejándolo solo, no tardo mucho para que las cocineras comenzarán a hacer una entrada una por una para comenzar a preparar la comida del rey.

-Joven, que bueno es verte de nuevo…- la mujer se le acerco para abrazarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-también es un placer verla…- la mujer sonrió ante el cumplido.

-si fuera treinta años mas joven me casaría contigo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Shun rio divertido ante el comentario para después darle una cuantas indicaciones de lo que debería hacer con la comida y como la tenia que preparar. En esos momentos estaba tan concentrado en las instrucciones que le estaba dando a la cocinera que no se percato de quien había entrado, solo pudo notar su larga cabellera rubia una vez que estuvo a su lado.

-Shun…- le hablo una vez que había acabado de hablar con la cocinera.- necesito hablar contigo.

-Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado en estos momentos.- quiso dar media vuelta pero la chica lo tomo del brazo tratando de detenerlo.

-¡¿Cuánto mas vas a seguir evadiéndome?!

La exclamación de la chica llamo la atención de todo el personal que se encontraba en la cocina. Ahora todas las miradas estaban puestas en el. Shun suspiro con pesadez, no quería hablar con ella pero no quería ser el centro de atención, eso era lo único que le molestaba.

-Esta bien, pero afuera.

La chica asintió y siguió a Shun cuando comenzó a caminar rumbo a los jardines, no tardo mucho para que la servidumbre que había presenciado aquella escena comenzara a hablar de la pareja.

Shun la llevo a los jardines, justamente a la entrada del laberinto donde estaba seguro que no los escucharía ni verían nadie. Dio media vuelta para encararla y espero unos segundos a que la chica comenzara a hablar.

-Shun, yo no quería hacerte daño…- Shun trago saliva con dificultad, no entendió como después de tanto tiempo aun le dolían sus palabras- realmente esa no era mi intensión.

-¿es todo lo que querías decirme?

-Yo aun te quiero demasiado…- se acerco mas a el y le tomo las manos para mirarlo a los ojos y tratar de mostrarle la sinceridad de sus palabras.

0

Hyoga había encontrado el libro que tanto había buscado. Escucho una vez oírle a Shun lo mucho que deseaba leerlo, sonrió para si imaginándose la hermosa sonrisa de su amado al mostrarle el libro y dárselo. Se recargo en el escritorio y miro hacia la ventana aun con la sonrisa en su rostro la cual no tardo en ser borrada al mirar hacia abajo.

Se acerco más a la ventana dudoso de lo que había visto, su boca se abrió un poco sorprendido. Esa mujer estaba tomándolo de las manos ¿por que no la alejaba de ella? ¿Por qué permitía que le siguiera tocando?

Observo como aquella rubia se acercaba un poco mas a el y se paraba de puntitas para besar los labios de Shun.

Soltó el libro poco a poco y se aferro a la ventana tratando de ver inútilmente el rostro de Shun, ¿Le había respondido? No, no podía hacer eso; no debía… Shun le pertenecía y no iba dejar que aquella rubia se lo quitara.

Shun se separo de ella y retrocedió un paso, su boca era la misma, ella era la misma pero aquella sensación de tener sus labios posados en los suyos no era lo mismo.

-yo te sigo amando, lo que paso con aquel hombre fue solo para salvar a mi madre…- dijo avergonzada de si misma.- yo quiero seguir…

-lo pensare…- desvió su mirada.

-¿En serio?- la chica no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquellas palabras.

-si, pero en estos momentos déjame solo… quisiera pensarlo un poco mas.

La chica asintió y lo abrazo de nuevo para después retirarse del lugar tras la petición del peli verde. Este ultimo la miro irse, una vez que la perdió de vista se dejo caer en el pasto y suspiro, preguntándose si realmente quería volver con ella. Cuando ella lo beso se había dado cuenta de que nada era lo mismo ya.

Hyoga localizo a Shun pero no estaba aquella mujer que tanto odiaba. Se acerco a el con paso decisivo, podía notarse claramente su enojo en cada paso que daba. Shun alzo la mirada al sentir su presencia.

-majestad, buenas tar…

Hyoga lo beso estrepitosamente asciéndalo callar, el aludido estaba sorprendido por aquella improvisada acción. Hyoga tomo su rostro con ambas manos e incremento la intensidad de su beso con autoridad.

-Tu eres mío…- le dijo una vez que se separo de el- así que entiende de una vez esto, no dejare que nadie te aparte de mi lado.

Volvió a besarlo con la misma intensidad con la que la que lo había hecho antes. Shun aun aturdido se separo de el con mucho esfuerzo recordando que estaban en un lugar poco apto para ese encuentro.

-Pueden vernos, majestad…

-Eso no me importa- le beso de nuevo apegándose un poco mas a su cuerpo posando una de sus manos en su cintura.

-¡basta! ¿Qué le sucede? Esta actuando muy raro…

-No te atrevas a abandonarme.- le sentencio- no lo soportaría.

-por… por que me dice esto.

-te acabo de ver con aquella mujer y los vi besarse.

Shun guardo silencio por un momento, ahora entendía el por que de sus palabras y de su modo de comportarse. Hyoga se recargo en su pecho y reposo en el, escuchando el suave palpitar de su corazón el cual no tardo en acelerarse.

-lamento que me haya visto. Ella quería hablar con migo y accedí.- Hyoga escucho atento sus palabras mientras que el otro aun no se explicaba por que le rendía cuentas al rey- quiere que vuelva con ella…- Hyoga frunció el ceño y chasqueo su lengua molesto.

-¿Por eso te beso?

- Le diré la verdad, majestad, yo no pretendo regresar con ella pero… tampoco pretendo quedarme con usted.

Hyoga mordió su labio inferior y alzo la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Yo si pretendo quedarme contigo.- acaricio su mejilla haciéndolo estremecer- y no me voy a rendir hasta lograrlo.

Estuvo apunto de besarlo pero Shun lo detuvo aun nervioso por aquel contacto.

-Será mejor que dejemos esto por hoy…- se levanto del piso y le extendió la mano a Hyoga para ayudarlo a levantarse.-por cierto, no le he preguntado- Hyoga se levanto con la ayuda de este y se coloco a su lado- ya va a hacer su cumpleaños y me gustaría regalarle algo.

Hyoga sonrió complacido y con una mano le tomo por la cintura y con otra su mentón y lo acerco a el. Observo divertido como el rostro del chico comenzaba a sonrojarse poco a poco, se veía tan lindo e indefenso.

-dame todo de ti… tu cuerpo, tu alma y tu mente.

-No… no diga tonterías- trato de separarse de el- se lo estoy diciendo en serio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy bromeando?

La seriedad de su voz lo puso mas nervioso y su a proximidad lo debilitaba. ¿Acaso era inevitable escapar de el? Sintió nuevamente sus labios posados en el y esta vez se dejo llevar, dejando que los labios del rey se movieran sobre los suyos. Cuando se separaron fue solo por que Shun escucho que alguien venia y rápidamente se aparto.

-se me olvidaba decirte que…- June se detuvo al ver a Hyoga y rápidamente dio reverencia ante el rey.-buenos días, majestad.

Hyoga le miro con desprecio para después girar su mirada a la única persona que le interesaba.

-lamento mi intromisión.

- vaya, tu debes ser June ¿No? – la chica alzo la cabeza sorprendida de que el rey supiera su nombre.- Shun me a contado mucho de ti.

Shun le miro sorprendido esperando que el rey no dijera nada innecesario delante de June.

-¿En serio?

-veras, Shun es secretamente mi amigo…- Shun sintió un gran alivio al oírle escuchar eso.- muchas gracias por escucharme hoy, Shun- le dedico una sonrisa- lamento haberte quitado tu tiempo. Ya puedes retirarte.

-Si majestad…- dio reverencia dispuesto a marcharse- June, vámonos, no hay que molestar a…

-esta bien que se quede, sirve que así hago un nuevo amigo- Shun le miro confundido y de nuevo la tención se presento en el, ¿Qué rayos estaba tramando?- ¿Tienes tiempo libre?

June miro hacia Shun quien le dedico una mirada de desaprobación pero pareció no haberla captado ya que asintió dudosa y tímida.

-te veo luego, Shun.- le sonrió de nuevo Hyoga.

No quería dejarlos solos pero lo cierta era que tenia asuntos que atender además de que no quería causar sospechas a nadie.

-parece que ya se fue… ¿Esta muy ocupado no es así? – Hyoga hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para seguir sonriendo y no dedicarle otra mirada de odio a la chica.

-¿Desde cuando conoce a Shun, majestad?

-cuatro meses después de que entro al palacio…- sonrió al recordar aquel momento- pero pude hablar con el después de seis meses.

-ya veo… ¿Y que cosas le a dicho de mi Shun? – pregunto curiosa.

Hyoga guardo silencio unos momentos y suspiro con pesadez.

-te seré sincero, al principio fueron cosas buenas diría que demasiado pero… debido a lo que sucedió no he escuchado nada, ni bueno ni malo.

June recordó que Hyoga había estado el día en el que Shun la había visto en brazos de otro hombre y que gracias a el las cosas no habían pasado a mayores, una escena realmente vergonzosa. Esquivo su mirada y miro al suelo abochornada.

-supongo que me debe odiar por eso…- Hyoga sonrió.

-Realmente no, hasta te estimo…- La chica se giro a verlo atónita tratando inútilmente de entender sus palabras- yo te odio por otra razón.

-No entiendo…

-No tienes por que hacerlo. Bueno ya es tarde y tengo asuntos que atender, lamento que nuestra charla no hubiese sido larga y mas amena…- se aparto un poco para mirarla directamente- se una chica inteligente y no te acerques mas a Shun ¿Entendido?

Una sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en su rostro, si hubiera sonreído así en otra ocasión quizás se hubiera derretido al verlo pero, en esa ocasión le dio tanto miedo que lo único que pudo hacer fue abrir la boca un poco y ver como el rey se alejaba de su vista.

.0.0.0

-¡Majestad!-

Hyoga se giro al ver a Camus quien parecía haberlo estado buscando. Hyoga se acerco a el sin parecer afectado por el gesto de desaprobación que le dedicaba su tutor. Una vez frente a el se encogió de hombros de manera inocente y despreocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Necesito hablar con usted urgentemente.

Este último le hizo una señal para que le siguiera, ambos entraron a la oficina de Camus y en pocos segundos ambos se encontraban sentados listos para platear cualquier tipo de conversación.

-Bien, que es lo que quieres decirme…

-majestad, como bien sabe se acerca su festejo de cumpleaños, prácticamente todo esta listo ya para la conmemoración de dicha fecha. Todas las personas importantes de este y otros reinos vendrán, entre ellas muchas chicas casaderas…

-ve al grano Camus.- le interrumpió- por que no dices simplemente lo que quieres.

El mayor suspiro con pesadeces recargándose en sus manos para mirarle directamente.

-Espero con sinceridad que siente cabeza de una vez por todas y decida contraer matrimonio por el bien del reino.

-¿Qué no te lo he dicho? – arqueo una ceja divertido al ver la expresión de Camus- yo ya tengo a la persona con la que me casare y lo anunciare en mi fiesta de cumpleaños.

* * *

Bueno pues... creo que con etso sabran que la historia aun continua... u_u claro que no se puede quedar así-- ademas que aun le falta algo XD (esta bien bastante) pero aun sigo trabajando en ello n_n chale...

pues muchas gracias por leer...y si pueden me dejan reviews jeje (si actualizare mas seguido (oh vaya en un tiempo corto))

ESte capitulo esta dedicado a Criss (quien la pobre hizo todo lo que pudo por ayudarme (jaja pobresita)

y tambien a todas (os) aquellas maravillosas personas que se compadecen de mi y siguen leyendo este fic (que esperamos no dure mucho por que no soy buena para las historias largas (creo que se me nota ¬_¬))

pero para especificar:

Ciara

SakuraK_Li 

Pandora

muchas gracias de nuevo T^T

hasta la vista!!


	14. Chapter 14

¡Buenos días a todas (os)!!!! jojo bueno esta vez no me tarde en actualizar apesar de mi atariada agenda (jaja si claro XD) en fin les agradezco nuevamente que esten aqui con migo leyendo este fic (no saben el gusto que me da T.T)

reviews.-

pandora.- holas!!! jo jo que bueno es lerte otra vez (por doble ocacion) jaja juro que no me molesta je je hasta me ayuda a movilizar mi mente y a recordarme que hay gente que lo lee XD je je y bueno que te digo al menos esta vez no dure tanto (y ya casi llego al climax jeje por eso estoy aun mas entusiasmada (aunque no se aun en que va a terminar ¬¬) muajaa) y veras lo que deseas en el proximo capitulo (jojojo estoy tan emocionada)

SakuraK_Li.- prometo tratar de no dejarlo para tres meses o mas (jjo jo ya me puse firme con eso (y tan pien mi colega tambien me puso firme T.T ) je je asi que por mi bien no lo dejare tanto tiempo lo juro.. je je ademas de que ando media emocionda con el fic, gracias por tu comentario me encanta resivirlos capitulo tras capitulo je je un saludo enorme y disfruta este capitulo.

maryn-chan.- gracias por escribir, je je que genial que aun sigas leyendo, je je me alegra que aun te guste y espero que sigasmos asi (muajaja) ya que por fin estoy avansando T.T (me siento soñana je je) nuevamente gracia y te leo en cuanto tenagas chansa je je no te preocupes por eso.

Ciara.- Wolas!!!! je je para ser sinceras yo tambien las habia perdido las esperanzas je je pero bien dicen que eso muere hasta el ultimo jeje, bueno se supone que en este capitulo ya se muentra que hay un avense (yo tambien esperava avances (no tienes idea cuanto T.T) practicamente pensaba igual y por eso ciertamente no escribia (vaya llegue a la raiz de mi exproblema XD) jeje bueno que gusto que no te ayas olvidado de mi T.T bueno creo que eso es todo muajaja un saludo enorme y hasta proxima!!

SaRa.- Holas!! je je juztamente ya estaba apunto de actualizar cuando vi tu reviews..XD bueno pues muchas gracias je je creo que me demore un poco (pero al menos no fue tanta como la vez anterior XD, bueno pues muchas gracias por tu reviews y espero no haberte hecho esperar jeje hasta la vista!

* * *

:=:=:=:=: OBSECION:=:=:=:=:

Capitulo 14:- Asuntos pendientes.

000

Faltaban solo tres días para el cumpleaños de Hyoga y Seiya estaba por llegar nuevamente al reino trayéndole nuevas órdenes y noticias que cambiarian todo lo que habia vivido hasta ahora. Era muy probable que en pocos días tuviera que partir al reino de su princesa Athena.

-joven Shun, ¿llevaremos mas verduras?-

Una de las chicas mas jóvenes de la servidumbre se acerco a el con una gran bolsa de papel llena de verduras de todo tipo.

-es suficiente con eso…- le sonrió- yo llevare lo que haga falta, sube a la carreta y dile a el viejo Smith que se adelanten, aun me faltan unas cuantas cosas por hacer.

-¿No quiere que lo acompañe?

-estoy bien así.

La chica asintió resignada y dio media vuelta retirándose de su lado. Shun por otra parte continuo con los demás deberes, reviso de nueva cuenta la "pequeña" lista que le había dado Marín aquel día. Observo cada puesto a sus lados, una que otra vez se detuvo a comprar los víveres que le hacia falta.

-¡Joven!- le hablo un viejo comérciate-¡venga y vea estas hermosos accesorio! ¡Puede regalárselo a una de sus novias!

Shun desvió un poco la mirada a las hermosas joyas y se acerco un poco mas para observarlas mejor, sabia mucho de joyas gracias a Seiya y podía darse cuenta del valor que tenia cada una, para su sorpresa todas eran joyas originales y de muy buena calidad. Continúo observando cada una de ellas y se detuvo en un hermoso collar de plata, lo tomo y lo examino con más detenimiento; la cadena era delgadita y bastante fina, esta tenia una hermoso colgante que a figuraba una hermosa ave.

-es un cisne…- hablo el hombre al ver como trataba de identificar el ave- es una de las aves mas hermosas y elegantes que puede encontrar en el mundo.

-si, creo haber visto una hace mucho. ¿Cuánto cuesta?

-¿la va regalar?- le pregunto y este asintió- ¿Es para alguien importante?

Shun lo miro unos segundos para luego asentir nuevamente.

-muy importante, pronto será su cumpleaños pero… no se si le gustara.

-si esa persona le quiere, tenga por seguro que cualquier cosa que le de estará bien.

Miro el colgante nuevamente, era realmente hermoso y elegante pero ¿seria bueno regalárselo a Hyoga? Después de todo el era un rey y una cosita de plata como esa seguro que no sería nada para el.

.0

Hyoga reviso otra vez el manuscrito que le había entregado Camus, según esos manuscritos indicaban la aprobación del rey para atacar el reino de Athena en una semana, su único de ver era firmarlos confirmando estar de acuerdo con la estrategia que le había dicho Camus el día anterior. Quería aquella guerra, estaba al tanto de todo lo que se haría en ella. Hyoga sabía perfectamente que Athena también tenia planeado atacar su reino en las mismas fechas, también sabia que había mandado espías a su reino y que aun no habían sido encontrados.

Una de las sirvientas entro a su oficina, esta se acerco muy sigilosa y comenzó a servirle el te en aquellas tazas de porcelana fina, una vez que vertió el té en la taza la coloco a el costado derecho de donde se encontraba Hyoga, la chica dio reverencia dispuesta a retirarse.

-Espera…- la mujer se quedo en su sitio esperando escuchar al rey- ¿Qué flores van a poner en la fiesta?

-tengo entendido, su majestad, que serán rosas rojas…

-diles que por ordenes mías quiero que las cambien por rosas blancas, también quiero que den bocadillos de…mm… hay un extraño bocadillo de pan dulce que hace uno de los cocineros...

-Es el bocadillo especial de Shun…- dijo la chica sonriente como si recordara el sabor del extraño postre- Shun es uno de los sirvientes que trabaja aquí, pero no es cocinero y rara vez hace ese rico postre.

-así que los hace el…- dijo sonriente- olvida los bocadillos, el anterior esta bien. Solo pide que cambien las rosas.

-como ordene.

La chica se retiro. Hyoga se reclino un poco en su asiento y sonrió, no es que no quisiera el bocadillo que hacia Shun, al contrario, le encantaba pero la idea de que alguien mas comiera lo que hacia Shun le ponía celoso. Después de todo esos bocadillos solo los hacia para el rey y no para nadie mas.

Ahora que lo pensaba deseaba verlo otra vez. Quería robarle otro beso y ver sus mejillas sonrojarse cada vez que le decía una cosa insinuadora, adoraba ese gesto suyo.

.

Shun entro al castillo, y en cuanto había dejado las grandes bolsas en la cocina esperando la llegada de Marín y así que revisara la mercancía que había traído.

-¿Me pregunto quien será? – dijo una de las sirvientas con cierto interés. Shun por su parte tomo asiento esperando con paciencia a su superiora.

-yo también estoy muy ansiosa, después de todo tengo mis sospechas.

-¿Cuales? ¿Acaso tú sabes quien será la nueva esposa del rey?

Shun alzo la mirada al oír aquello prestando suma atención a la charla que tenía aquel par de mujeres cocineras.

-bueno, creo que será la señorita Ellis…

-no lo creo, después de todo le dijo que no quería nada con ella.

-¿Y si solo lo hizo para disimular?

-¿De que están hablando?- Shun se acerco con naturaleza tratando de mostrar el mínimo interés en la charla.

-bueno de la esposa del rey- Shun arqueo una ceja confundido- ¿Qué no lo sabes?

-¿Saber que?

-EL rey anunciara su matrimonio el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Eso es imposible, para ello tendría que tener ya a su pareja…

-pues parece que ya la tiene y piensa anunciarla en la noche de la fiesta. ¿No es emocionante?- dijo la mujer con entusiasmo- que suerte de aquella mujer…

-¿Y quien es esa mujer? – le interrumpió.

-nadie lo sabe, solo el rey… con decirte que ni siquiera el señor Camus.

Las mujeres continuaron hablando y Shun decidió retirarse, después de todo ya no estaban hablando nada que le fuera útil. Miro el reloj era casi la hora en que llegaría Seiya y tenia que ir a recogerlo antes de que oscureciera mas y no pudiera ver por donde caminaba. Aviso a Marín de su retirada y salió del palacio.

Estaba ansioso por saber que es lo que le diría Seiya, aun no quería irse del reino pero el ejército de Hyoga estaba más que listo para atacar en cualquier momento y él tenia que estar en los campos de batalla como comandante de la segunda tropa de las fuerzas armadas de Athena y para entonces Hyoga sabría realmente quien era.

-¡Shun!

Alzo la vista dándose cuenta que ya había llegado a la estación donde se encontraba Seiya alzando las manos saludándolo con su usual entusiasmo. No tardo mucho en estar a su lado y saludarlo como los amigos que eran.

-¿Estuvo pesado el viaje?

-un poco. Vamos a tu casa que tengo ganas de descansar un poco, ahí te comentare como me fue… mientras por que no me hablas como te fue con Marín estos días que no estuve.

Shun sonrió aceptando la petición de Seiya, después de todo no estaba nada mal conversar de cosas agradables antes de llegar a las malas noticias. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña casa de aspecto humilde pero con un bonito jardín lleno de flores blancas. Shun abrió la cerradura de la casa dándole paso a Seiya de entrar primero. Al entrar el moreno se dejo caer con pesadez en uno de los suaves muebles que este tenia.

-que bien se siente sentarse en algo suave….-Shun le dio un baso con agua para acto seguido sentarse a un lado de él.

-¿Fue muy difícil llegar al reino de la princesa?

-algo por el estilo, tuve que estar en paquetes de carga varias veces para poder llegar sin ser descubierto. Parece que la seguridad en el reino cada vez aumenta más conforme a los días.

-¿y que fue lo que te dijo la princesa?

Seiya termino de tomarse el baso con agua y se acomodo un poco mas en el mueble tomando un aspecto mas serio dando a demostrar el cargo de líder que tenia en las fuerzas armadas. Se aclaro la garganta para así comenzar a hablar.

-¿Shun, sabes por que fuimos nosotros encomendados a esta misión?

-por que somos capaces de sobrellevar esta misión por nuestras habilidades.

-así es, pero como comandantes nosotros no nos vemos en esa necesidad ¿correcto?- Shun asintió dándose cuenta a donde quería llegar- a nosotros nos eligieron no solo por ser buenos si no por tener motivos personales suficientes para derrocar al reino de Hyoga y quiero que esto lo tengas bien en cuenta a la hora de la batalla.- Shun trago saliva con dificultad recordando por un breve segundo como la guerra por las tierras había matado a toda su familia y lo había dejado solo- Cuando fui al reino de la princesa Athena…- continuo- me di cuenta de eso ya que como tu sabes ambos hicimos amistades en este reino y esas cosas las tenemos que olvidar cuando salgamos de aquí.

-entiendo a que quieres llegar y estoy de acuerdo con ello.- Seiya sonrió amargamente tratando de demostrar que estaba complacido con su respuesta.

-Bien, iré directamente al grano esta vez. Athena me dio órdenes claras de volver al reino en una semana.

-¿En una semana? – Parpadeo perplejo- pero eso es demasiado pronto.

- lo se, partiremos de aquí en cuatro días ya que son tres días de camino hacia nuestro reino debido que de aquí no podemos llegar directamente. Yo arreglare todo lo que sea necesario para salir por eso no te preocupes.

-Entiendo, eso quiere decir al día siguiente del cumpleaños del rey partiremos…

-así es…- Seiya se levanto y se acerco a él para tomarle del hombro en señal de apoyo- Athena te manda felicitar ya que hiciste un buen trabajo- le sonrió- aun no logro comprender como has encontrado información que ni siquiera yo sabia que existía y eso te lo agradecemos nos será de mucha ayuda a la hora de la batalla.

Shun le dedico media sonrisa que apenas y se pudo dibujar en su rostro recordando como la había conseguido.

-Bueno estoy muy cansado así que hoy dormiré en tu cama…- se alejo de el rumbo a la única habitación disponible- por cierto, mañana hablare con Marín para que te de el día libre mañana, después de todo has estado asiendo muy buen trabajo y te lo mereces.

Seiya no dijo nada más y entro a la habitación con la intención de dormir hasta ya no poder más. Mientras que el peli verde comenzaba a analizar cada una de las cosas que pasarían en los próximos días preguntándose como reaccionaría Hyoga ante semejante revelación.

.0.0.0

Hyoga continuo vagando por el castillo dándose cuenta que Shun no se encontraba trabajando en aquellos momentos, decepcionado volvió a su habitación. Le parecía bastante extraño lo mucho que lo extrañaba, quería estar con el y no podía evitarlo, solamente pensar en el hacía que su rostro dibujara una sonrisa que podía cautivar a cualquier dama del reino y de cualquier otro.

Asomo su cabeza por la ventana donde podía ver la puerta de entrada y salida que la servidumbre usaba. Su sonrisa se amplio aun mas al ver la figura de Shun entrando con bastante cuidado como si fuera un joven adolecente tratando de no despertar a sus padres después de haber llegado tarde. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta la cocina esperando recibirlo en aquel lugar.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar, jovencito?

La presencia del Rey le asusto y eso lo pudo notar claramente Hyoga el cual rio divertido.

-me asusto, majestad.- prendió las pocas luces de la cocina dándose cuenta que estaban solos- ¿Qué hace despierto a estas horas?

-¿y tu que haces afuera a estas horas?- se acerco a el.- Te estuve buscando todo el día.

-fui a mi casa por unas cosas…-

-vaya, ahora que lo dices nunca he ido a tu casa. ¿Cuándo te vas a dignar a invitarme?- le dijo juguetonamente mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared.

-mi casa no es digna de ser recibida por usted. Además estoy ocupado.- trato de alejarse pero lo atrapo con ambas manos intentando besarlo- no debería besarme si esta a punto de casarse…- le dijo con un tono de indignación girando la cabeza para que este no le besara.

-¿Casarme?

-las mujeres de servicio escucharon la "gran" noticia que contraería matrimonio con una mujer y que lo anunciaría el día de la fiesta.

Hyoga no pudo evitar reír ante la actitud que Shun estaba tomando.

-¿Estas celoso?- Shun frunció el ceño con indignación.

-por supuesto que no, no tengo motivos por lo cual estarlo.

Hyoga tomo el rostro de Shun y lo obligo a mirarlo.

-Te juro que no contraeré matrimonio con ninguna mujer, tú eres lo único para mí y nunca me atrevería a engañarte.

Shun le miro fijamente dejándose perder en aquellos hermosos ojos azules lo cuales se iban acercando poco a poco. Fue cuestión de segundos para que el rey ya lo hubiese enganchado en la sensación de placer que generaban sus besos. Este último acerco su cuerpo un poco mas al de Shun el cual se mostraba deleznable ante su acercamiento.

Hyoga fortaleció el beso incrementando la velocidad, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuello acariciándolo poco a poco para ir desabotonando su chaleco y su camisa con increíble agilidad dejando al descubierto su pecho. Shun le tomo de los hombros y lo alejo un poco tratando de recuperar aire y evitando que avanzara un poco más.

-pueden vernos…

-esta bien…- se separo muy a su pesar- quisiera hablar contigo sobre un asunto muy importante.

-¿de que se trata?

-en una semana aproximadamente comenzara la guerra entre mi reino y el de Athena- Shun no dijo nata y trato de mantenerse firme- quiero protegerte…-

-no es necesario- le interrumpió-

-supongo pero no soporto el pensar que te pueda pasar algo, aun que estés aquí en el palacio yo…

-sabe, majestad, mañana…-le interrumpió nuevamente, no quería oír mas palabras que vinieran de Hyoga- yo no estaré aquí en el palacio, me preguntaba si podría… si tiene oportunidad…

-¿Quieres que este contigo? – Sonrió complacido al ver como el pálido rostro de Shun comenzaba a ponerse rojo.- no hay nada que desee más que estar a tu lado. ¿Dónde quieres que te vea?

-hay… no muy lejos de aquí una pequeña laguna.

-la he visto en varias ocasiones. ¿Entonces te veo ahí mañana a primera hora?

Shun asintió sin siquiera mirarlo, no entendía en que momento su corazón comenzaba a responder ante la sonrisa de Hyoga y todo lo que tenia que ver con el. Hyoga le dio un último beso que fue mas corto que el anterior.

-entonces te veré mañana. Continuaremos hablando mañana... por hoy te dejare descansar

Le dedico una ultima sonrisa para acto seguido salir de la cocina rumbo a su habitación satisfecho de haberlo visto nuevamente. Shun una vez que se alejo de su vista fue a su habitación para comenzar a desempacar las pocas cosas que tenia.

Al día siguiente a primera hora Seiya hablo con Marín y esta le otorgo el día a Shun a pesar de lo ocupado que estaba debido a la celebración de cumpleaños de Hyoga.

Como habían acordado con Hyoga, este lo vería en el lago que se ubicaba en medio de un bosque perfectamente oculta entre los inmensos arboles. Al llegar se sorprendió al ver que Hyoga ya se encontraba sentado en una roca aguardando su llegada.

-lamento haber llegado tarde…

Hyoga se levanto en cuanto lo vio llegar y le sonrió.

-te estaba esperando.

-pensé que tardarías mas en llegar. ¿No tiene asuntos pendientes?

-Solo uno…- se acerco más a el con una inusual sonrisa que fácilmente pudo descifrar Shun- y estoy dispuesto a resolverlo este mismo día.

continuara....

* * *

muajajaja... esto continuara... je je asi que nos vemos en el proximo jeje espero y que sigan aqui con migo en el trayecto de este fic je je

Sayo!! y suerte para todas (tambien para mi T.T)

XD jeje


	15. Chapter 15

hola!!! bueno antes que nada espero que se la hayan pasado de maravilla en NAvidad y de todo corazon les deseo un feliz año nuevo, jeje y bueno ahora si quisiera disculparme por no haver actualizado apesar de que ya la tenia lista jeje es que sali de viaje y se suponía que se la hiba enviar a Criss para que ella actualizara en mi lugar jaja y pues se me olvido y dado que yo sali no pude enviarselo (perdon CRiss T.T) Bueno como ya regrese y no creo salir de nuevo les traere las actualizaciones a tiempo jojo.

**Reviews:**

Pandora: hola! espero y que tu tambien tengas un feliz año y bueno si iba a actualizar antes de navidad pero por un descuido mio ya no se pudo je je perdon T.T jeje realmente lo siento pero de ahora en adelante tratare de poner fechas de actualizasion jojo (este fic tiene) jeje me puse a trabar y ya ciertamente tengo el proximo para ya no hacerte esperar tanto jeje de nuevo perdon y bueno gracias por tus deseos y ya dicho esto ahora si me despido de ti por el momento y hasta la proxima jeje. Y como siempre es un placer que sigas leyendo gracias.

Zafira: gracias por tu reviews y perdon por hacerte esperar a ti tambien. Je je que tengas un muy lindo feliz año y no tardare en actualizar en el proximo jo jo te veo luego y espero y que te siga gustando y no desepcionarte. adios!

PATRICIA RODRIGUES: Wo.. bueno me alegra mucho que estes leyendo mi fic desde tu pais (el cual me gustaría algun día ir T.T), de lo que escribiste he de ser franca entendi la mayoria jaja tambien pido perdon por haberme tardado y bueno gracias por haber leido mi fic desde hace tiempo, de verdad muchas gracias y tambien al igual que a las demas te deseo un feliz año.

sakurak li: Si se acerca la despedida de ambos T.T y eso realmente me pone triste por que no se veran... y aa!! tambien eso me pone de nervios snif, aun que para serte sincera me encantan esas situasiones... jojo y FEliz año nuevo (jeje antes de que se me olvide) y bueno perdon por la tardansa y si leiste esto muchas gracias por no avandonarme y tener pasiencia T.T. hazta la proxima!

Erika: hola Erika muchas gracias por tu reviews y prometo no hacer esperar mucho en esta ocacion, feliz año nuevo y que te la pases de maravilla y tambien espero y que te guste este capitulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo.

ciara: que gusto es leerte de nuevo, espero y que no te ayas artado de esperar, y bueno feliz año para ti tambien, y gracias por el reviews, realmente quiciera que las cosas avansaran mas rapido pero no logro hacer que aceleren un poco mas apesar de mis grades esfuerzos no logro hacerlo. Hazta la vista...!! y para mi es una alegria enorme que aun sigas leyendo y dejando tus comentarios.

:0:=:=:=: OBSECION:=:=:=0:

Capitulo 15.- Durmiendo con la Luna

:0:=:0:=:0:

Seiya se levanto rápidamente al ver que el viejo reloj marcaba una hora más de la que debía levantarse, se cambio con gran velocidad y salió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su superiora. Al salir se percato de que todos en el palacio se encontraban trabajando con prisa lo cual distrajo su atención.

-tarde como siempre…- reclamo Marín.

-hola, Marín…

-te tengo una larga lista de cosas que tienes que hacer, Seiya… - la mujer introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su camisón extrayendo una hoja de papel- te aseguro que apenas y tendrás tiempo de respirar.

-¿eh?

-¡Marín!-

La aludida al igual que Seiya voltearon hacia su costado izquierdo donde se había escuchado aquella voz. La impecable figura de Camus se acercaba a ambos con un semblante de enojo en su rostro.

-¿sucede algo, señor Camus?- le dijo con respeto una vez que Camus estuvo a su lado.

-¿No has visto al rey?

-no señor.

-rayos… manda una escolta que lo busque y en cuanto lo encuentren me avisan

-como ordene, señor.

Camus se dio la vuelta visiblemente enojado. Marín de inmediato alzo la mano haciendo una señal a uno de los guardias que se encontraban escoltando la puerta, de inmediato le dio las órdenes de buscar al rey en el interior del castillo y los jardines, una vez que termino de darle las indicaciones necesarias el soldado se retiro. Seiya observo al soldado con detenimiento y sonrió al ver lo mal instruido que estaba pensando que si ese fuera uno de sus soldados lo sacaría de inmediato.

-haz todo lo de la lista, no tengo tiempo para explicártela- Seiya tomo el papel- si tienes alguna duda acude a June, ella te ayudara.

Marín se retiro dejando al moreno solo, revisando aquella larga lista, por un segundo lamento haberle dejado el día libre a Shun pero sabia perfectamente que esa era un tipo de castigo que le otorgaba Marín. Comenzó a leer la lista cuidadosamente, no odia creer que su superiora fuera tan cruel con el.

-¿Sucede algo, Seiya?– June se había acercado a el con una de esas sonrisas que le caracterizaba. Seiya le sonrió y se giro a mirarla.- te veo algo preocupado.

-Marín me dejo una larga lista por hacer…- le dijo casi sollozando esperando que la rubia se apiadara de el.

-je je… si que es larga- tomo la nota observando que algunas de esas tareas eran las que originalmente hacia Shun.- ¿vas a hacer la tareas de Shun?

-así es, cuando yo me fui el hizo mis tareas, así que es justo que yo haga las suyas.

-eso quiere decir que el no esta aquí…

-¿acaso no te lo dijo? – Le dijo el moreno extrañado- Oh… olvide que habían terminado, lo siento. Pensé que ya habían vuelto… el otro día los vi juntos y pensé que…

-desgraciadamente no- agacho la mirada y entrelazo sus dedos- decidí seguir el concejo del Rey y alejarme de Shun…

-¿El rey? – Dijo dudoso- ¿Y que tiene que ver el rey?

-¡Oh no!- se tapo la boca como si con ese acto lo hubiese remediado todo- ¿Tu no lo sabías? Se suponía que no tenía que decir nada.

- explícame lo que acabas de decir, June. – Le tomo de los hombros y le miro con seriedad logrando así poner nerviosa a la chica.- ¿Cómo esta eso que el Rey te dijo que te alejaras de Shun? ¿Tienes una relación con el?

-Bueno, no se lo vayas a decir a Shun pero, el otro día me encontré con Shun y con el rey, estaban en los jardines platicando y fue cuando el rey me dijo que me alejara de él, claro que Shun no sabe eso, si se entera la amistad que tiene con el rey se derrumbaría.

-¿El rey y Shun tienen una relación de amistad?- la chica asintió- ¿desde cuando?

-según el rey cuatro meses después de la llegada de Shun al palacio…

Seiya frunció el seño, no lograba comprender el por que Shun no le había comentado nada, pero gracias a eso comprendía como el peli verde lograba sacar información que ni el mismo sabía que existía. Soltó a June tratando de comprender un poco la situación de Shun para así poder reclamarle el por que no le había dicho que tenía una relación amistosa con el rey. Sabía por demás que Shun nunca sería capaz de traicionarlo ya que no era ese tipo de persona al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

-¿Tiene eso algo de malo? – pregunto June al ver el rostro atónito de Seiya.

-Lo siento… tengo que terminar de hacer mis labores- se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse.

-¡Seiya!- el moreno se detuvo- ¡no le digas nada de esto a Shun, por favor!

El moreno solo sonrió de lado y continuo su caminar, estaba más que seguro que ese día no podría contactar con Shun así que tendría que posponer su charla para el día siguiente.

.00

Ya era casi medio día y todo iba como lo había planeado. Se habían encontrado en el lago, de ahí se habían dirigido a la casa de Shun para que Hyoga se cambiara de ropa debido a que las que llevaba puesta eran demasiado llamativas y sería descubierto a la primera.

-tu ropa me queda perfecta…- dijo Hyoga saliendo de la habitación.- siempre pensé que estabas mas delgado que yo.

-y lo estoy, majestad.- lo examino de pies a cabeza, tenia razón, aquella ropa le quedaba muy bien y parecía un plebeyo mas del pueblo- esa ropa le pertenece a mi padre.

-Oh… ¿y no se enoja si la huso?

-mi padre ya murió hace muchos años. No creo que venga por ella.

-lo lamento, no lo sabía… ¿de que murió?

Shun se mantuvo callado, hacia ya mucho que no volvía al pasado y recordaba aquel trágico momento. Se dio la vuelta fingiendo sacar un condimento de la cocina para que el rubio no se diera cuenta de la expresión que se había formado de su rostro.

-no lo recuerdo…- mintió- yo estaba muy pequeño cuando eso sucedió. Por cierto majestad, ¿no tenia asuntos pendientes en el palacio?

Hyoga sonrió coquetamente, en ese momento Shun pudo comprender que el rey no tardaría en llegar a su lado y decirle aquellas frases que acostumbraba a decirle.

-¿Qué tal si salimos?- le dijo intentando inútilmente detener aquellos pasos que se aproximaban peligrosamente a el- hace un muy bonito día…

-Shun, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Shun permaneció atónito mientras que la suave mano de Hyoga acariciaba con ternura su mejilla, no era la primera vez que veía serio a Hyoga y estaba seguro que no sería la ultima pero aquella seriedad era diferente de las otras. Le miro dudoso y con un desdén de nerviosismo.

-¿de que se trata?

Aquella firme mirada se clavaba cruelmente en sus ojos, la seriedad de sus ojos le ponía mas nervioso, la idea de que había sido descubierto paso por su cabeza un breve instante pero si aquello fuera cierto lo mas seguro era que la reacción de Hyoga sería otra.

-mejor te lo digo luego, esta no es la manera…

- ¿Le sucede algo, majestad? Luce un poco extraño.

Hyoga le sonrió afablemente y deposito un beso en su frente para acto seguido darse vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta. Ahora no le cabía la menor duda de que algo extraño le pasaba.

-bueno, vámonos, me encantaría poder conocer mi reino.

Shun simplemente asintió y ambos salieron de la pequeña casa. Afortunadamente nadie en el trayecto había descubierto la identidad de Hyoga el cual llevaba unos pantalones cafés que le quedaban un tanto holgados como los pueblerinos solían usar, una camisa vieja negra, en sima una gabardina parchada del mismo color, y su cabello estaba perfectamente oculto bajo un sombrero de tela y una bufanda alrededor del cuello el cual le tapaba un poco mas la cara, a simple vista parecía un campesino común y corriente.

Habían recorrido casi la mitad de la zona comerciante, donde se habían detenido varias veces a ver las artesanías que algunos pueblerinos vendían; Hyoga se había mostrado completamente interesado y curioso en las actividades que se hacían y de cómo la gente vivía. Se pararon en un pequeño puesto donde una gran y extraña maquina comenzaba a preparar por si sola pequeñas bolas de pan.

-¡Shun! ¡Que bueno es verte por aquí!

Un hombre de edad mayor salió de un pequeño rincón para acercase a Shun y saludarlo. Este sonrió afablemente.

-¿Cómo se encuentra, señor?

-muy bien gracias…- el hombre desvió un segundo la mirada hacia Hyoga el cual le sonrió al percatarse de su mirada- ¿Es amigo tuyo?

-así es, viene de visita y le estoy enseñando el reino.

-¡Oh!

-Es un placer.- le sonrió Hyoga con empatía para después mirar la gran maquina que se encontraba al frente- ¿compro usted esa maquina?

- No, la e hecho yo. ¿Te gusta? Me tomo toda una vida hacerla y diseñarla.

El hombre comenzó a relatarle a Hyoga la historia de toda su vida desde como había surgido la idea hasta el momento en que la hubo terminado. Shun observo con atención el rostro del rubio y sonrió, este se veía tan atento y emocionado con lo que decía el anciano que le resulto un tanto curioso verlo de esa manera.

-me caíste bien, muchacho…- le dijo el hombre una vez que termino su relato- solo por eso te regale una bolsa de mis maravillosos panes.

-no podría aceptarlo sin antes pagar por ellos.- el hombre rio y miro a Shun.

-No te preocupes, he esperado una oportunidad como esta para que Shun se digne a traerme uno de sus deliciosos bocadillos aunque sea por agradecimiento.

Hyoga miro a Shun un tanto sonriente el cual asintió autorizándolo a que aceptara la pequeña bolsa que el anciano ya se encontraba extendiéndole.

-muchas gracias.

-por cierto…- hablo el viejo- tu cara se me hace muy familiar, como si ya te hubiese visto antes.

-Bueno, nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir…- interrumpió Shun tomando a Hyoga de la mano para alejarlo de ahí - lo veo luego, que tenga un buen día.

Se alejaron del lugar y Hyoga observo complacido la mano de Shun sobre la suya, estaba seguro que el peli verde no se había dado cuenta de ello, de otra manera ya lo abría soltado. Salieron de la zona comercial en ese momento Shun se dio cuenta que no faltaba mucho para que el ocaso se hiciera presente aquel día.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora? – Shun miro arriba de sus hombros y le sonrió de una manera que jamás lo había hecho haciendo que las mejillas de Hyoga comenzaran a tornarse rojas.

-a ver el ocaso.

El rubio no dijo nada más y se dejo llevar de la mano de Shun hasta una pequeña colina que se encontraba un poco alejada de las casas del reino, ahí estaba seguro que ninguna persona los vería. Se subieron a la sima de la pequeña colina mirando hacia el horizonte donde el sol comenzaba a matizar el cielo de carmesí.

-es hermoso…- exclamo Hyoga atónito al presenciar tal espectáculo- nunca me había puesto a observar el atardecer.

-aquí es el lugar en el que se contempla mejor, es uno de mis lugares favoritos.

Hyoga se giro a mirarlo y no pudo evitar caminar hasta el y tomar su rostro con ambas manos, quería basarlo, tenerlo junto a el aquel día y todos los días que le seguían a ese. Fue acercándose a el con tal delicadeza que pudo sentir la débil reparación de Shun acariciar sus labios, permaneció así unos segundos mas disfrutando aquella sensación.

-majestad…

La débil y nerviosa voz de Shun lo saco de sus pensamientos asiéndolo llegar hasta sus labios donde comenzó a besarlos frágilmente como si se fuesen a romper con el contacto, Shun no tardo en corresponder a aquel beso con la misma delicadeza con la que Hyoga lo hacia cuidando así que aquella hermosa sensación no se rompiera en aquel instante.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: REINO DE ATHENA:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Tomo los documentos que Seiya le había traído hace unos días, según aquellos papeles Hyoga ya se encontraba preparado para atacar y su guarnición estaba mas que preparada para ello. La puerta de la gran habitación se abrió entrando por esta la figura de uno de sus máximos generales del reino se hizo presente ante ella poniéndose de rodillas a tan solo dos metros de ella.

-¿Sucede algo, Mu?

-princesa Saori he de informarle que mi tropa esta lista cuando usted lo ordene…- la chica dio otro vistazo a las paginas que llevaba en la mano y sonrió.

-Seiya y Shun llegaran en unos cuantos días, necesito que una escolta los traiga aquí, atacaremos directamente en cuanto estos lleguen.

-como ordene, princesa.

-Mu, quiero que una de tus guarniciones cuide la entrada del reino, no quiero arriesgarme a un ataque sorpresa. Por cierto, parece que hay un traidor entre nosotros…- Mu alzo la mirada extrañado por el cometario de la chica- no esta aquí en el reino pero, de alguna u otra manera se las a ingeniado para pasarle información al canalla de Camus. Quiero que lo encuentren lo más pronto posible.

- Así será princesa, déjeme esto en mis manos.

:-:-:-:-:-:-: REINO DE CIRIUS:-:-:-:-:-:

No había señal de Hyoga por ningún lado más que una extraña nota que había dejado en su oficina que decía "Vuelvo mañana, no te preocupes Camus", aquella nota no hacia mas que preocuparlo aun mas de lo que ya estaba por lo cual mando una escolta a buscarlo en los lugares que el creía pasaba sus ratos libres pero ya era de noche y la escolta había regresado al palacio sin el Rey.

-¡donde rayos se abra metido ese chico!- bufaba Camus.

-lo lamentos, señor…- hablo uno de los soldados- aremos otra búsqueda.

-no, déjenlo así. Estoy seguro que regresara para mañana solo es que no es bueno que este fuera en estas situaciones. Retírense.

Los soldados obedecieron, Seiya paso en aquel momento por el lugar, aun no podía creer que Shun mantuviera una amistad con Hyoga y no se lo hubiese comentado, no quería pensar que Shun lo estuviese traicionando pero la desaparición de Hyoga exactamente en el día libre de Shun le hacia dudar un poco.

.0.0

La noche ya había caído desde hace varias horas, el día se les había pasado bastante rápido y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se divertía y quizás faltaría mucho para que volviese a pasar.

-majestad, ¿no es muy tarde para que este afuera del palacio? -Hyoga le miro de una manera extraña incomodando a Shun.

-¿Qué no te lo comente? – El aludido arqueo una ceja evidentemente confundido- me voy a quedar esta noche contigo- Shun dio media vuelta rápidamente para que el rey no pudiera ver su rostro y la expresión que ponía en esta.

La idea de que Hyoga se quedara en su casa, lo aterraba, más por el hecho de que estaban completamente solos, miro hacia atrás, ahí estaba recostado en el pequeño y viejo sofá como si no estuviera planeando nada, Hyoga al sentir la mirada de Shun volteo y le sonrió inocentemente.

-¿Te pasa algo, Shun?

-¡DORMIRAS AQUÍ!

El aludido arqueo una ceja confundido, tanto por las palabras como de su extraño comportamiento. Shun entro rápidamente a la única habitación de la pequeña casa y saco unas sabanas junto con una almohada y se las entrego.

-¿Qué es esto?

-dormirás aquí en la sala, esta estrictamente prohibido moverse de este lugar a partir de ahora.

Hyoga le miro atónito mientras el peli verde se adentraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta escuchando perfectamente como del interior ponía el famoso cerrojo asegurando su seguridad.

Habían pasado ya tres horas, para ese momento Shun ya se encontraba cómodamente dormido en su cama, todo su cuerpo estaba perfectamente cubierto por la suave manta que le protegía del frio de aquel tiempo, la luna iluminaba su rostro por una abertura de la ventana que no había sido cubierto por la cortina. Hyoga lo miro por unos instantes frente al borde de la cama, desde esa posición Shun se veía aun más hermoso y delicado como si de una gema prohibida se tratara. Dibujo una suave sonrisa en su rostro y con cautela se subió a la cama del chico, Shun hizo una mueca al sentir un extraño movimiento, abrió los ojos y aun adormilado volteando a su lado contrario topándose con los hermosos ojos azules de Hyoga.

-majestad…

Hyoga puso su dedo índice en sus labios haciéndolo callar mientras observaba divertido el aun adormilado rostro de Shun, se acerco un poco mas a él y beso sus labios, para su sorpresa el peli verde respondió al instante.

-Shun…- le dijo mientras acariciaba su rostro y le miraba fijamente- ¿Te casarías con migo?

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno si leyeron hasta aqui y no se han cansado les doy las profundas he infinitas gracias por seguir leyendo y para no dejarlas (los) esperando y viendo que carajo día se me ocurre actualizar, de una vez les dare la fecha en la que pretendo actualizar, segun yo quiero actualizar el 16 de este mes, que vendría siendo el viernes y en dado caso de que salga Criss actualizara (ahora si ya le mande el capitulo 16 y esta confirmado que lo tiene jo jo) y bueno espero y que tengan un muy bonito día, una hermosa semana y un explendoroso mes.

Ahora si me voy, un saludo a todos y hasta luego!

Alguna duda o sugerencia por mas pequeña que sea por favor aganmelo saber, si hay algo que no les guste o crean que el fic este del asco no importa pueden decirlo no pase de que llore un rato jaja (si claro ¬¬) bueno cualquier critica es bien resivida.


	16. Chapter 16

ADVERTENCIA: hola chicas (os) antes de leer este capitulo he de informarles algo antes, bueno pues veran este capitulo tiene lemon (vaya segun yo no es un lemon bulgar) pero aun asi si nos les gusta el lemon de ningun tipo pueden brincarse la primera parte jeje bueno a todas las demas que nos les importa favor de seguir leyendo. ja ja

Reviews:-

SakuraK Li: ja ja hola, que lastima que no pude leer el hermoso reviews que me dejaste, me ubiera encantado leerlo, ja ja perdon por hacerte lo que te hice ja ja te prometeria no hacertre sufrir mas pero no lo hare... no vaya a hacer que sin querer te deje asi de nuevo :p ja ja y bueno creo que no va a poder resistirse a los encantos del rubio ja ja y tendre en cuenta eso de que me ayudes a actualizar jaja gracias por ofrecerte XD bueno que estes bien y de nuevo muchas gracias por seguir aqui capitulo a capitulo.

PATRICIA RODRIGUES: hola!!! bueno que bueno es leerte de nuevo, ja ja... y bueno tienes razon aveces uno pierde el hilo de la historia y eso no esta bien, mil disculpas, tratare de que eso no vuelva a pasar y espero no tardar tanto la proxima vez je je. Es bueno leerte por aqui de nuevo, gracias por tomarte la molestias de leerlo y mas por dejar reviews, muchas gracias y hasta la proxima

Zafira: Bueno esta vez no te hize esperar tanto jo jo (bueno al menos eso creo ¬¬) je je y que alegria me da leer el _me gusto_ en tu reviews jo jo espera y que leas esto (pero antes si no haz leido la advertencia de arriva, favor de leerla, no vaya a ser la de malas) ja ja bueno espero y que estes bien y que este capitulo tambien te guste, gracias por tu reviews, y que estes bien, espero y poder leerte pronto y leer que tal te parecio el capitulo jojo

pandora: hola!! bueno para tranquilisarte ya estoy escribiendo el otro (lo malo es que no se como terminar el capitulo T.T) y bueno espero que tu ordenador sirva para hoy, y logres leer el capitulo jo jo que estes bien y muchas gracias por seguir aqui y no dejarme aun T.T je je bueno si no puedes deajarme reviews lo comprendere ja ja asi que si no puedes ni modo (se lo que es tener un ordenador malo snif snif) pero bueno.. que estes bien y te leeo luego. Te cuidas y mejor ya te dejo para que sigas leyendo.

* * *

=:0:=:=: OBSECION:=:=:0:=

Capitulo 16.- Y quien puede ser

=:0:=:=:=:=:=:0:=

El rubio espero ansioso la respuesta pero en vez de eso Shun volvió a cerrar los ojos con pesadez y en cuanto los cerro por completo Hyoga entendió que el peli verde en ningún momento le había prestado atención y estaba mas que seguro que tampoco se había percato que estaba en su habitación recostado al lado de el y eso se lo haría pagar.

Ágilmente Hyoga jalo las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Shun arrojándolas al suelo, acto seguido se movió en la cama hasta quedar sobre Shun aprisionando su cuerpo bajo sus firmes piernas, se inclino un poco, lo suficiente como para que sus labios acariciaran la exquisita curvatura que unía su cabeza con sus hombros. Shun frunció el seño levemente y se movió quedando justamente frente a Hyoga pero aun así no se despertó.

Se inclino un poco mas continuando su tarea mientras que una de sus manos se introducía juguetonamente bajo la camisa de este aprovechando cada segundo el contacto de su suave piel, fue hasta que Hyoga comenzaba a marcar su cuello cuando Shun abrió completamente sus ojos y sintió el cuerpo del rubio sobre el suyo.

-¡¿Qué… que esta haciendo majestad?!-

Le tomo de los hombros y trato de alejarlo, pero Hyoga se aferro mas a el alzando la mirada para poder verlo a la luz de la luna. Sonrió al identificar su rostro enrojecido.

-¡¿Cómo entro a la habitación?!

-nada es imposible para mi cuando se trata de estar contigo…- le sonrió mientras se subía un poco mas a su cuerpo.- pensé que tendría frio.

-estoy bien… ma-majestad. Puede retirarse.

No se percato en que momento Hyoga había desabotonado su camisa hasta que sintió su fría mano en su pecho. El rubio pudo sentir perfectamente su alborotado corazón. Shun trato de levantare y al tiempo en el que el lo intentaba Hyoga poso sus labios sobre los contrarios besándolos de una manera apasionada, el peli verde no pudo evitar responder después de unos segundos, dejándose llevar por aquella poderosa ola de sensaciones que le hacia sentir el rubio.

La falta de aire hizo que se separan, en ese momento y aun aturdido Shun trato de levantarse pero Hyoga volvió a someterlo bajo el poder de sus besos, asiéndolo desistir de cualquier idea de abandonarlo. Mientras el hechizo duraba el rubio acariciaba con cuidado desde su pecho hasta el inicio de su pantalón. Bajo con cuidado sus labios besando de nuevo su cuello dejando ligeras margas en esta.

-se mío esta noche y para siempre… - le susurro al oído para después besarlo asiendo que se estremeciera bajo su cuerpo.

No entendía como su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera al ser tocado por Hyoga. Dejo escapar un gemido al sentir los labios del rey humedecer la punta de su pecho. Cuando termino comenzó con el otro, asiendo estremecer aun más a Shun. Este último podía sentir todo su cuerpo arder sintiéndose avergonzado por ello, más sin embargo ya lo había comprendido, quería al rey demasiado de una manera que pensaba que jamás lo haría y probablemente aquella noche sería la única y ultima vez en la que estarían juntos.

-déjame ser tuyo también…-Se levanto un poco para quitarse la camisa dejando su firme pecho descubierto, miro directamente sus hermosos ojos verdes y se acerco de nuevo para besar con dulzura sus labios.- hasta que te artes y haga que te vuelvas a enamorar de mi.

-seré suyo…- le dijo después de una larga pauta desviando un poco su mirada.

El rubio sonrió mientras comenzaba otro recorrido sobre su cuerpo, explorando y besando aquellas partes de su cuerpo que aun no conocían sus labios. Bajo sus pantalones y después su ropa interior tirándonosla al suelo, ahora tenia su cuerpo completamente desnudo, por primera vez contemplaba su figura, su cuerpo era firme y podía notar algunos músculos que habían desarrollado en todo su cuerpo y algunas cicatrices que se encontraba en su pierna izquierda. Las toco con delicadeza y las beso, asiendo que Shun se sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba.

Hyoga se despojo de su ropa restante quedando desnudo, se acerco a el para poder besarlo de nuevo mientras que sus manos se asían a la tarea de abrir las piernas del chico y así acomodarse entre ellas.

-te amo…

Hyoga se fue asiendo uno con Shun conforme pasaron los segundos, el peli verde no pudo evita gemir al sentirlo dentro de el, las envestidas comenzaron agitando aun mas la respiración de ambos, sus caderas se arquearon aun mas para el, provocando que la velocidad aumentara para así llegar al punto exacto del éxtasis. Ahora era de el y probablemente siempre lo seria.

=0=0=0=0=

Pequeños rayos de luz comenzaban a filtrarse por una pequeña abertura sin cubrir de la ventana asiéndolo abrir los ojos, al hacerlo pudo sentir un extraño peso sobre el y una suave respiración que rosaba su cuello a un mismo compas y tiempo, se giro un poco aun aturdido, para acto seguido levantarse quedando sentado sobre la cama, en el acto las sabanas destaparon su cuerpo desnudo, giro hacia tras observando el cuerpo de Hyoga yacido tranquilamente sobre la cama.

No podía creer que lo había hecho, nuevamente se había acostado con Hyoga y esa vez había sido total y completamente sobrio, consiente de cada momento. Acaricio ligeramente su cabello asiéndolo hacia atrás aun sin creer lo que se había su citado aquella noche. Shun sintió los fuertes brazos de Hyoga rodeándolo tras sus espaldas recargándose en el mientras besaba con delicadeza su espalda.

-espere un momento…

-¿Qué sucede?

Shun se giro un poco para así de un buro tomar una pequeña bolsa de papel improvisada, en la parte posterior se encontraba un listón azul amarrando la boca de la bolsa asegurándose que el contenido no se tirara. Hyoga miro la pequeña bolsa en el instante en el que Shun se la extendía.

-feliz cumpleaños.

-¿Es un regalo para mi?- sonrió incrédulo. Shun asintió sin mirarlo mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rojas- muchas gracias.

Hyoga lo tomo y lo abrió con cuidado sacando su contenido, coloco el listón en la cama para acto seguido introducir su mano en la pequeña bolsa sacando el contenido de esta. Observo curioso el colgante y tomo el dije de esta, el cual figuraba a un cisne en reposo, Hyoga sonrió complacido y sin perder ni un solo segundo se la coloco alrededor del cuello.

-es hermoso, muchas gracias…

-no…. no es nada especial. Por cierto majestad, ya es hora de ir al palacio…- anuncio mientras se levantaba de la cama para evadir el tema y comenzó a buscar sus ropas.

-quisiera quedarme un poco mas contigo…

Shun comenzó a vestirse ignorando así las palabras de Hyoga, tomo sus pantalones y se los fue colocando rápidamente, localizo la ropa de Hyoga para luego juntarla del suelo y dársela prácticamente en la mano. En el acto Hyoga le tomo del brazo asiéndolo caer en la cama para someterlo bajo su cuerpo.

-se… se va a hacer tarde, majestad…

-Shun, quiero que estés preparado el día de hoy…- Shun frunció un poco el entre ceño un tanto confundido, como respuesta Hyoga solo le sonrió y aparto algunos mechones de cabello que se habían deslizado por su rostro- te tengo una sorpresa.

Aquellas palabras no eran muy alentadoras para su día ¿Una sorpresa? ¿A que se refería? La palabra "sorpresa" no le agradaba mucho y más si la sorpresa venía por parte de Hyoga el cual era muy impredecible. Hyoga lo beso para después dejarlo libre y comenzar a cambiarse también.

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Seiya miro el reloj por quinta vez en lo que llevaba del día. Ya eran las siete con diez y Shun aun no hacia acto de presencia y tal parecía que el rey tampoco había llegado, miro hacia la puerta de empleados esperando que el peli verde apareciese en cualquier momento pero en vez de eso Marín abrió la puerta encontrándose con el rostro serio de Seiya.

-¿Sucede algo? – La voz de Marín lo saco de sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces por que no estas haciendo tus labores? Todo tiene que estar listo para la fiesta de esta noche.

-si, en seguida empezare.

-¿Dónde esta Shun?

-Aun no ha llegado.

- Eso es muy extraño…- dijo mirando el reloj- lleva una hora de retraso. Cuando llegue que se localice directamente con migo.

En el momento en el que la pelirroja dio un paso la puerta se volvió a abrir, entrando en esta la impecable figura de Shun aparentemente ya listo para trabajar. Los presentes se giraron a mirarlo.

-lamento la tardanza…- en aquel momento unos murmullos comenzaron a oírse fuera de la cocina como una muestra de la llegada del rey al palacio.

-al parecer ya llego el rey…- dijo Marín casi para si y suspiro. Seiya por su parte frunció el ceño aquello se hacia cada vez mas sospechoso- ¡Seiya, ponte a trabajar! Shun serás sancionado por llegar tarde, te daré los deberes que tienes que hacer el día de hoy.

Seiya se levanto de la silla de madera en la que se encontraba descansando y camino hasta Shun parándose unos cuantos segundos al lado de el.

-Tengo algo que preguntarte…- le dijo seriamente- así que hablaremos luego.

Sin decir nada más Seiya continúo su camino dejando a Shun aturdido por sus palabras. Marín se acerco a el y comenzó a darle las instrucciones de aquel día, las cocineras empezaron a entrar para así comenzar a preparar las comidas que se servirían durante la noche, Shun se encargaría de ayudar en algunos platillos y durante la noche se daría a la tarea de servirle a los invitados bocadillos y copas.

..0

Como era de esperase Camus le había dado una charla de lo que era la responsabilidad en cuanto hubo prácticamente entrado al palacio. Después de un largo y profundo regaño le había dado como todos en el palacio las felicitaciones de cumpleaños pero con su ligero toque de dureza que tanto le caracterizaba.

-tengo algo más que decirle, majestad- Hyoga se reclino un poco mas en su silla perezoso pero dispuesto a escucharlo.

-¿Sobre que?

-Como ya le había comentado con anterioridad, Saori mando espías y estos se encuentran trabajando en el palacio…- Hyoga arqueo la ceja ante aquella revelación- tenemos en la mira mas de uno.

-Vaya, así que esos bastardos están en mi palacio. ¿Quiénes son los sospechosos?

Camus le extendió una carpeta, a continuación el rey lo tomo abriéndola, comenzando a inspeccionar sin mucho interés los nombres que se encontraban en esta, en total eran diez nombres los que se encontraban anotados, apenas había llegado a la mitad de la lista cuando cerro la carpeta y se la devolvió a Camus.

-Mañana quiero que interroguen a cada uno de ellos, si hay algo que te parezca sospechoso ya sabes que hacer ¿Esta claro?

-si, majestad- Camus sonrió complacido por las palabras del rey, dio reverencia ante el dispuesto a irse.

-Camus…- el hombre se detuvo y se giro a mirarlo- Lo que te pedí ¿lo tienes?

El aludido parpadeo un par de veces sin comprender lo que había dicho.

-ha… lo olvidaba, majestad- metió su mano a uno de los bolsillos interiores de su saco sacando una pequeña caja, se acerco a el poniéndolo en la mesa- ¿Es la que usted pidió?

Hyoga la tomo y la abrió cuidadosamente observando el contenido, era un hermoso anillo grueso de oro de más de 30kl, tenía un diseño en el centro que daba la alusión a dos cadenas enredadas una a la otra y en cada cadena una esmeralda.

-es perfecta…- le dijo complacido.

-pero majestad, ¿no es un tanto grueso para una mujer? – Hyoga levanto la mirada encontrándose con el rostro de Camus y sonrió.

-supongo que si.-Una de las sirvientas toco la puerta y Hyoga le dio el pase.

-majestad, ya esta terminado su traje.

-enseguida voy- Hyoga se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- Camus encárgate de eso por favor, y también revisa que todo este perfecto para esta noche.

No le dio tiempo para responder ya que Hyoga se había salido de la habitación, suspiro pesadamente, aun le intrigaba el hecho de no saber quien era esa persona a la que le pediría matrimonio Hyoga pero aun que no la conociera en el fondo le agradecía por haber cambiado tan positivamente al rey, solo esperaba que esa persona fuera la adecuada para su aun joven rey.

.0.0.0

No faltaba mucho para que el sol comenzara a ponerse, por fortuna los platillos ya se encontraban listos, solo a algunos les faltaba una nimiedad para estar completos. Shun se despidió de las cocineras para así ir a las habitaciones a ponerse el traje que llevaría aquella noche para servir a los invitados. En el momento en el que se disponía a abrir la puerta esta se abrió sola entrando por esta la delgada rubia de ojos azules.

-Shun… - le dijo nerviosa- Ho- Hola

-Que tal, June- le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Hubo un silencio incomodo por unos segundos- tengo que irme, aun tengo que cambiarme.

Shun la rodeo para así salirse del lugar, hacia mucho que no la veía y aun creía que era una mujer hermosa, delicada y una persona extraordinaria a la cual nunca dejaría de querer. June lo llamo por segunda vez y este se detuvo para mirarla.

-¿Lo pensante?... lo que te dije el otro día. ¿Ya tienes una respuesta?

-A… eso…- desvió su mirada evitando mirarla, para ser honestos el había pensado varias veces aquella proposición pese al sentimiento aun mayor que sentía por Hyoga.- Si lo he pensado…

-¿Y ya tienes una respuesta?

-así es…- la chica espero paciente a que continuara y cuando se decidió a hacerlo alzo la mirada encontrándose con aquellos grandes ojos azules que tanto le recordaba al rey, sonrió amargamente recordando que alguna vez fue al revés, para su fortuna la rubia no supo identificar aquella sonrisa y continuo- yo deseo regresar contigo.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y acercarse a el rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, Shun respondió al abrazo segundos después rodeándole la cintura sin mucha emoción peguntándose si había hecho lo correcto.

-muchas gracias, Shun. Te prometo que no te volveré a fallar- Shun no respondió y dejo que besara con ternura sus labios en un beso rápido, la chica se separo de el aun con una sonrisa en su rostro- te veré luego.

El peli verde solo se limito a asentir para acto seguido dar media vuelta hacia los dormitorios. Cuando llego se vio obligado a darse una ducha rápida, cuando termino tomo el elegante traje de mesero que llevaría durante la noche, este era de color negro y el saco tenía un largo adecuado para no ser confundido por un invitado. Se cambio, todo estaba perfecto, ningún dobles fuera de lugar y todo se encontraba bien acomodado, se coloco una cinta alrededor del cuello y se coloco frente aun viejo espejo para así poder acomodárselo del tal modo que se asimilara a un moño, solo falta acomodar su pelo, este lo peino y se lo amarro quedando ya listo para comenzar a trabajar.

Salió rumbo al gran salón donde se llevaría acabo el evento, para aquel entonces ya se encontraban varios invitados en las mesas, poco a poco y conforme pasaban las horas mas carruajes iban llegando y en ellos las familias más importantes y ricas del reino se encontraban ahí. Entro de nueva cuenta a la cocina para tomar una bandeja de copas llena de copase del mejor champagne.

-Shun…- le hablo una de las cocineras- Seiya te ha estado buscando. Me dijo que es importante que lo vieras.

-entiendo, muchas gracias. Lo localizare en cuanto termine de servir estas copas.

El joven salió de la cocina para entrar de nuevo aquel gran salón que en aquel momento se encontraba lleno de nobles, sentados o bien bailando al compas de la orquesta que se encontraba aun costado de las enormes escaleras. No camino mas de tres pasos cuando una joven mujer se acerco a el.

-Shun…que bueno es verte de nuevo.- Shun miro a la chica y sonrió.

-se ve realmente hermosa, señorita Eleonor.- la chica se sonrojo visiblemente y sonrió.

-tu también te vez muy atractivo. ¿Por qué no descansas y me invitas a bailar?

-no se me es posible, señorita…- la chica hizo un mohín de decepción- le prometo que en otra ocasión con justo y aceptare.

-¿Me lo prometes? – el tono coqueto de su voz se hacia mas visible con forme los segundos-

Las trompetas comenzaron a sonar cuando la figura del rey se hizo presente desde el segundo piso del palacio, todos los invitados y sirvientes se giraron a verlo mientras bajaban con elegancia las escaleras. Este lucia un traje azul con dos líneas rojas verticalmente sobre su pecho, el traje se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo asiéndole lucir simplemente maravilloso. Se escucharon algunos murmullos por parte de las mujeres del reino expresando la magnifica imagen del rey.

-¿Es cierto que el Rey elegirá a su esposa esta noche?- Shun la miro unos segundos esperando a que continuara- En la invitación que se nos envió decía que aparte de la celebración de cumpleaños también se daría a conocer a la pareja del rey.

Shun frunció el ceño. A pesar de que Hyoga le había dicho que no elegiría a ninguna mujer como su esposa aquella noche había avisado a todo el mundo que si lo aria, no entendía el porque se lo había ocultado.

-¿Te sucede algo? – dijo la chica al ver su rostro poco expresivo.

-lo siento, si me permite tengo que terminar de servir las copas- La chica extendió su mano, Shun la tomo con la única mano libre que tenia y se inclino ligeramente para besar su mano- con su permiso.

Shun se retiro de su lado para comenzar a terminar de servir las copas. Durante la noche todos querían acaparar a Hyoga preguntándole por su misteriosa pareja, más sin embargo este solo se limitaba a sonreír o en ocasiones a ignorarlas. No había tenido oportunidad alguna de hablar con Shun, simplemente lo había visto a distancia.

-¡Shun!

La voz de Seiya atrajo su atención cuando regreso a la cocina, el moreno estaba parado en frente de el vestido con el mismo traje negro que él tenia, Shun se acerco dejando su bandeja bacía a un costado.

-Te he estado buscando todo el día.

-¿Sucede algo, Seiya?

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo ayer?- la voz seria de Seiya le extrañaba, no quiso sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo evitando cualquier reacción que le pudiese delatar.

-Estuve descansando como me lo ordenaste. ¿Pasa algo en el reino? – esto ultimo lo dijo en voz baja evitando que alguien más pudiese oírlos.

-No es eso, lo que sucede es que June me comento que…

-¡Shun!- June se acerco a ellos tomando el brazo de Shun – vamos a servir los bocadillos juntos ¿si?

Shun volteo con Seiya el cual había sido interrumpido, este le hizo una señal con la mano permitiéndole que se fueran. La pareja tomo una bandeja de bocadillos y salieron del lugar, instantes después lo hizo Seiya, pero al salir los invitados se encontraban sentados y la orquesta había dejado de tocar. Ya había llegado la hora que todo el reino estaba esperando, Hyoga se levanto de la larga mesa que se le había puesto prácticamente al centro del salón.

-¡Espero y que se la estén pasando bien en esta noche!- hablo Hyoga- Es un placer para mi poder presentarles a todos ustedes a la persona que será mi pareja de ahora en adelante.

Todos los presentes estaban a la expectativa, mientras que los sirvientes servían y llenaban las copas de vino bacías. June se acerco a Shun dispuesta a ayudarle con su trabajo.

-me pregunto quien será la pareja del rey…- le dijo en voz baja mientras tomaba dos botellas de champagne y se preparaba para seguir sirviendo.

-no es algo que me importe.

June lo miro sorprendido por aquella actitud, aquellas palabras las había dicho con un tono serio casi enojado, no dijo nada más y presto atención a las palabras del rey.

-Con ustedes mi pareja…- busco con la mirada la silueta de Shun y al localizarlo sonrió- con ustedes Shun Daidalus.

Los presentes permanecieron a la expectativa girando con discreción su cabeza esperando a que alguien apareciera, por otra parte Shun permaneció estático tratando de convencerse que Hyoga no había pronunciado su nombre, June lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos esperando una especie de explicación, por otro lado Seiya quien se encontraba justamente frente a él permanecía petrificado y lo miro directamente, mas sin embargo Shun no apartaba su mirada de la del Rey esperando algún indicio de equivocación.

continuara....

* * *

¿Que tal? les gusto? ja ja espero y que si, me espemere algo, mas sin embargo no me salio como yo esperaba, pero bueno... espero y actualizar la proxima semana y tambien espero y que esten complasidas con este capitulo ja ja que esten bien y espero y leerlas (los) la proxima semana o mas o menos esos días jeje

gracias por leer!! realmente se les agradece!

ja ja sayo!! se cuidan!!


	17. Chapter 17

Hola gracias por la espera y las dejo leyendo!! (si es que aun no se han ido T.T")

=::0::=:=OBSECION=:=::0::=

Capitulo 17.- Lealtad Imbuida

.0.

Todo el mundo permaneció atento a cualquier aparición, estaban atentos a cualquier indicio que indicara la presencia de esa persona, al pasar los segundos y al no ver nada comenzaron a oírse murmullos por todo el salón. Shun giro a su derecha al acordarse de que June se encontraba ahí, pudo distinguir claramente su rostro confundido, sin creer lo que el rey había dicho, también pudo notar como su cuerpo daba indicios de querer comenzar a templar poniendo en peligro las botellas de champagne que sostenía en ambas manos.

-June… esto, esto debe ser un error- esto ultimo lo dijo mas para si que para alguien mas.

Hyoga observo desde lejos placentero el rostro de la rubia, ahora tenía lo que se merecía, su cara aturdida lo decía todo.

-Disculpen…- hablo el rey atrayendo de nuevo la atención de los presentes- pero mi pareja es un poco tímida…

-majestad…- hablo Camus el cual se encontraba aun costado de él- ¿Qué significa esto?- como respuesta este solo sonrió de lado.

-no seas impaciente Camus.-

Hyoga rodeo la mesa comenzando a caminar hacia Shun el cual se encontraba prácticamente al otro extremo del salón, los invitados siguieron con la mirada la elegante figura del rey pendiente de cada movimiento. Shun se percato de ello he inconsciente retrocedió un paso a tras y le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación casi suplicando que no lo hiciera, que no se acercara a el.

-June, pase lo que pase, por favor recuerda que yo siempre te he querido…- la chica alzo la mirada encontrándose con los hermoso ojos de Shun, este ultimo le tomo del rostro- saldré en unos días y quiero que vengas conmigo…- desvió un poco la mirada dándose cuenta que faltaba poco para que Hyoga llegara a su lado- no le digas a nadie y pídele a Seiya que te de todas las instrucciones.

-¿Qué esta pasando, Shun?- no falto mucho para que las lagrimas de la chica comenzaran a salir de sus ojos- no entiendo nada…

Ya era demasiado tarde para explicaciones, Hyoga ya estaba a un costado de el mirándolo con una extraña sonrisa, tomo su mano que segundos antes tocaba el rostro de June y lo aparto de su lado empujando prácticamente a June aparatándola de ellos.

-no lo haga, majestad… por favor.

-ya es demasiado tarde.- dio vuelta dispuesto a volver a su lugar pero ahora en compañía de Shun, antes de seguir andando miro a la rubia con aire triunfante y le sonrió con arrogancia y superioridad.

Shun desvió su mirada por un segundo mientras que Hyoga lo jalaba prácticamente al centro del salón, en ese momento se percato que Seiya se encontraba presente y por ende había presenciado todo. Podía sentir su mirada clavándose en su cuerpo como un arma asesina. Hyoga se detuvo frente a todos los presentes los cuales estaban anonadados con lo que estaban presenciando.

-Con ustedes mi pareja…- anuncio Hyoga alzando la mano de Shun contra su voluntad.- es la persona con la que me casare.

Por unos segundos no se escucho nada, ni un murmullo, hasta que Camus se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir, segundos después más gente comenzó a imitarlo hasta que todos los presentes permanecieron de pie y aplaudiendo.

El peli verde no podía creer que eso le estuviera sucediendo a él, ¿Cómo no lo había previsto? El recuerdo de aquella mañana se le vino a la mente. ¿Por qué no le había dicho lo que tenía planeado? Aun que por supuesto la respuesta era mas que clara. Hyoga llamo su atención llevándolo hasta la mesa donde el y Camus estaban, una vez ahí los aplausos terminaron y la música comenzó a tocar de nuevo por ordenes del rey calmando la pequeña tensión que se había generado en ese momento.

Al sentarse Shun pudo darse cuenta de la mirada desaprobatoria de Camus y estaba seguro de que Hyoga también lo había percatado pero como era de esperarse el rubio no le tomo importancia y tomo asiento junto a el. Shun permaneció en silencio indignado por lo que había pasado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo quería estrangular al rey hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

-relájate Shun…- Hyoga tomo su mano por debajo de la mesa pero Shun la aparto al instante girando su vista a otro lado evitando así mirarlo- tranquilízate… estarás bien.

Shun no le contesto y el rubio dejo de insistir girando su vista a los invitados, era más que obvio que el chico estaba molesto y desde un principio supuso que sería así pero con forme el tiempo se acostumbraría a la idea.

Las horas pasaron lentas y por un segundo pensó que aquella fiesta nunca terminaría hasta que con alivio observo como el último invitado se retiraba dejando así el salón vacio. Una vez que estuvieran solos estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a Hyoga y rechazar su propuesta pero lo quería hacer en un lugar un tanto más prudente. Camus quien se había salido del salón minutos antes regreso dirigiéndose ante su rey con una reverencia.

-Majestad, me gustaría poder hablar con usted a solas…- Hyoga hizo un mohín de fastidio y se levanto, alzo la mano y ordeno que una de las sirvientas se acercara.

-lleva a mi prometido a su habitación.- ordeno y segundos después lo miro- síguela, hablaremos en la mañana.

El peli verde quería protestar pero Hyoga se dio la vuelta siguiendo a Camus el cual ya había empezado a andar dejándolo así con las palabras en la boca.

-sígame por favor…- dio reverencia ante el y comenzó a andar, el aludido no tuvo mas remedio que seguirla ya que Hyoga aun los miraba desde lejos cerciorándose de que su mandato se cumpliera.

-disculpa, Reika…- le dijo después de un rato, la chica se detuvo delante de una puerta abriéndola completamente.

-aquí esta su habitación. Descanse.

-No me hables con esa propiedad, por favor…- le dijo evidentemente molesto.

-lo siento Shun…- le dijo en voz bajo como si tuviera miedo que alguien la escuchara- pero se me dio la orden que te trata como si fueras un noble…

-por favor no lo hagas…- le tomo del hombro y la miro directamente – necesito que me hagas un favor y necesito que seas discreta- la chica parpadeo confundida- ¿me lo prometes?- la chica asintió un tanto nerviosa- Necesito que busques a Seiya y le digas que me busque inmediatamente.

-como digas…

La chica no dijo nada mas dando media vuelta y se retiro. Por su parte Shun no pensaba quedarse ahí, lo que le había hecho Hyoga le iba costar muy caro en el reino de Athena, por su imprudencia era posible que lo consideraran como un traidor y eso era lo ultimo que el quería. Pensaba en escapar en aquel instante pero eso sería un acto tonto y poco prudente, lo único que le quedaba era esperar paciente a que Seiya se apareciera y aclararle lo que había pasado.

Miro a si al rededor, la habitación estaba enorme y a lo que podía ver esta contaba con todo lo necesario para estar cómodo, camino por toda la habitación observando curioso la habitación, había entrado varias veces ahí para limpiarlo pero nunca se había imaginado que esa habitación fuese algún día suya. Se detuvo en un escritorio, observando lo que se encontraba sobre este, una plumilla con su respectivo baso de tinta y a su izquierda una gran pila de papeles sin nada escrito en sus dos caras.

……

Camus cerro la puerta en cuanto el rey estuvo dentro, Hyoga camino hasta el sofá mas cercano donde se acomodo sin preocupación alguna, por otro lado Camus le miro serio y se puso frente a el esperando tener toda su atención.

-¿y de que quieres hablar, Camus?

-majestad, quiero que recapacites por favor…- Hyoga alzo la ceja.

-¿a que te refieres con recapacitar? ¿Acaso estas cuestionando mis decisiones?

-majestad lo que digo es que ese chico no puede contraer matrimonio con usted.- Hyoga paso su mano por su cabello cansado del reclamo del mayor y se levanto del asiento dispuesto a retirarse- Tome un poco de cordura por favor…

-Camus he tomado mi decisión y espero que no me cuestiones por eso.

-Esto nos puede meter en problemas…- reclamo subiendo un poco mas su tono de voz.- no sabemos quien es, puede que sea uno de los traidores que…

-No te atrevas a decir semejante estupidez de nuevo.- lo interrumpió, era evidente que aquella palabras le habían molestado- Shun nunca seria capaz de traicionarme, así que ten cuidado con lo que dices por que me pesaría mucho tener que deshacerme de ti.

El aludido hizo un mohín de desaprobación, Hyoga sabia que Camus no sedería tan fácilmente pero pese a su desaprobación la boda se llevaría acabo así tuviera que pasar por todo el reino para lograrlo. Al percatarse que el mayor no pretendía darle un "si, majestad" como respuesta decidió salir del lugar, se moría de ganas de ver a Shun y platicar sobre lo sucedido.

Se dirigió por al corredor donde había indicado seria la habitación de Shun, lo único que esperaba era que el peli verde no se hubiese dormido aun, al llegar giro la manija de la puerta entrando con absoluta libertad a la habitación, lo primero que noto fue que la habitación estaba oscura mas sin embargo la luna podía alumbrar perfectamente la habitación con su tenue. Noto no muy lejos la delgada figura del peli verde cercas de la ventana lo cual le hizo dibujar una sonrisa.

-Quizás es por que realmente quieres estar conmigo…

-Me alegra que aun no te hayas dormido…- Shun lo miro acercarse a el.

-¿Por qué me hizo esto? -¿Cómo se atrevió a humillarme de esa manera?- le espeto interrumpiéndolo.

-¿humillarte? ¿De que hablas?

-lo que hizo, delante de toda esa gente…- Hyoga suspiro y se acerco a el mientras escuchaba las demandas del peli verde- nunca le dije tal cosa como querer ser su pareja… No tiene ni idea de lo que ha hecho, ¿Por qué no me dijo esto antes?

-¿Qué me hubieras dicho? ¿Qué si? Lo que hubieras hecho seria huir, y no, no tengo ni idea de lo que te he hecho, así que dímelo…- Shun guardo silencio, no podía decirle aun quien era en realidad por lo cual se limito a desviar la mirada- Además tampoco te impusiste, tenias la oportunidad de desmentirme delante de todos y no lo hiciste- una vez que estuvo frente suyo tomo su mentón con delicadeza obligándolo a mirarlo- ¿Por qué no lo hiciste si no querías estar conmigo?

Shun trago saliva con dificultad, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no tenia respuesta para una pregunta y eso no era muy frecuente en el. Lo cierto era que el rey tenia razón y eso no lo podía discutir. Su mente comenzaba a debatir la respuesta por lo cual no se dio cuenta que el rubio se aproximaba a el con una sola idea en mente, besarlo, y así lo hizo haciendo que todas aquellas teorías se desvanecieran en menos de un segundo.

-No esta bien esto, majestad… yo no quiero lastimarlo.

-No me des escusas tontas- beso sus labios- quédate a mi lado como debe de ser y nunca me lastimaras.- volvió a besarlo pero en esta ocasión con un beso aun mas prologando, cuando termino se separo de el y puso una de sus manos en su cabeza meneando su cabello de un lado a otro- descansa, te veré mañana.

-Buenas noches, majestad.

El rubio le sonrió dando media vuelta para así salir de la habitación, no entendía como con un solo beso había podido apaciguar aquel enojo que había tenido dentro, con una simple caricia en su cabeza había hecho que todo su mundo se volteara de cabeza, ahora no sabia que es lo que iba a hacer .

No había dormido en toda la noche, se la había pasado toda la noche escribiendo lo que parecía una carta. La luz del sol traspaso levemente la ventana acariciando así su rostro, Shun tomo la hoja de papel y la doblo a la mitad, aquella noche había hecho muchas correcciones de una carta. Alguien llamo a la puerta por lo cual el cansado chico trato de esconder en el menor tiempo posible las bolas de papel que se encontraban en el suelo y por supuesto la que traía en las manos.

-Pase…

Shun miro sorprendido la figura de Camus cruzar la puerta, su mirada era neutral por lo cual se le hizo difícil adivinar lo que estaba pensando, el mayor lo miro de pies a cabeza observando que llevaba las mismas ropas de camarero que había usado la noche anterior. Shun espero paciente a que Camus hablara mientras se movía con elegancia por la habitación.

-Buenos días, señor Camus.- le dijo con propiedad inclinándose ante el esperando alguna reacción.

-veo que aun no te has acomodado…- la voz de Camus denotaba completo desprecio sin inhibición- Eso me alegra…- Camus se giro a mirarlo esperando alguna especie de reacción pero Shun permaneció de pie escuchando cada palabra sin mostrar ningún mohín delatador- No entiendo por que el rey te eligió y tampoco me interesa averiguarlo; lo único que a mi me interesa es el bienestar del reino y por supuesto de mi rey.

-¡Camus!- Hyoga entro al cuarto sorprendido de ver a su tutor en la habitación- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-majestad…

-solo vine a saludar eso es todo,- dio reverencia ante el rey y le dio un ligero vistazo a Shun- con su permiso.

Camus se retiro del lugar dejándolos solos.

-¿a que vino Camus?

-solo vino a saludar…- dijo dudoso.

Hyoga no dijo nada más tomándole poca importancia al asunto y se dirigió a su prometido con una sonrisa, el aludido solo lo miro sin decir palabra alguna.

-No te has cambiado- Shun se limito a mirarlo- Si te falta algo no dudes en avisarme, quiero que estés lo mas cómodo posible y…

Sus miradas se cruzaron y Shun estuvo apunto de perderse en sus ojos pero desvió la vista y se aparto de el al oír el llamado a la puerta, Hyoga les dio el paso muy a su pesar y dos muchachas miembros de la servidumbre entraron por aquella puerta, al instante dieron reverencia a ambos y permanecieron atentas a cualquier instrucción.

-preparen el baño y vístanlo para el desayuno…- ordeno Hyoga para acto seguido dirigirse a Shun y dedicarle una sonrisa- te veo abajo.

El rubio salió de la habitación sin decir nada más dejando que las sirvientas se encargaran de él. Las dos chicas se aproximaron al baño y comenzaron a preparar las esencias y el agua para el peli verde, Shun se dirigió a ellas advirtiéndoles que no era necesario pero las dos chicas pasaron de largo sus palabras haciendo prioridad las órdenes de su rey. Una vez que terminaron lo bañaron y cambiaron arreglándolo así para el desayuno a pesar de las protestas constantes de Shun.

-Te vez muy guapo Shun…- rápidamente la chica tapo su boca y corrigió- lo siento, se ve muy bien…

-puedes tutearme, me gusta mas- la chica se sonrojo y asintió.

-el desayuno ya debe estar listo- comento la otra sirvienta- te deben estar esperando.

Shun suspiro con cansancio y asintió, ambas chicas lo encaminaron hacia el comedor como si fuese nuevo en el palacio, en el trascurso ambas platicaban con el sobre el baile y otros pormenores. Al llegar le abrieron las puertas del comedor y permanecieron callas, Hyoga y Camus ya se encontraban sentados esperándolo, dirigieron a Shun a una de las sillas cercanas al rey, ahí se sentó, al instante los miembros de la servidumbre comenzaron a servir los platos de comida.

-le sugiero jovencito que llegue temprano en la próxima comida- sentencio Camus sin voltear a verlo.- no queremos otro retraso como este.

-Si, señor.

-me complace que lo entiendas.

-Camus esta obsesionado con la puntualidad – le comento Hyoga mientras comenzaba a comer- por cierto, hoy saldremos Camus y yo al reino vecino…

-no tiene por que comentárselo, majestad- le interrumpió Camus- esa es información confidencial.

-Llegaremos hasta el anochecer justo para la cena- le informo pasando por alto las palabras de Camus.

Shun permaneció en silencio, el que Hyoga y Camus salieran a primera hora al reino vecino solo significaba que los preparativos para la guerra estaban apunto de cerrarse, tenia que hablar con Seiya acerca de eso.

El desayuno termino rápido debido a la aparente prisa de Camus, después de eso se les preparo un carruaje y al poco rato salieron del palacio rumbo al reino vecino. Shun aprovecho aquella oportunidad para escabullirse en el palacio y localizar tanto a Seiya como a June, pero pese a sus esfuerzos ninguno de los dos apareció y se vio forzado a retirarse a su habitación, aquel asunto de ser el prometido del rey era mas cansado que ser espía del reino de Athena.

A juzgar por la posición del sol ya pasaba del medio día, los miembros de la servidumbre le habían preparado una comida pero la rechazo dejando que ellos la comieran, realmente no tenia hambre y tenia cosas mejores en que pensar como el de desaparecer de aquel reino. Alguien llamo a la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se levanto un poco de la cama y dio pase al individuo que llamaba a la puerta; la esbelta figura de Seiya se asomo por aquella puerta llamando la atención de Shun, su rostro era completamente neutral por lo cual no se le hizo difícil adivinar el estado de animo del moreno.

-Necesito hablar contigo…- sentencio tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo- sobre lo que paso…- camino hasta la puerta y la cerro.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en aquel momento, no sabia como empezar ni cuales palabras elegir. Camino hasta el tratando de quedar frente a el pero en cuanto lo miro a los ojos Seiya había formado un puño con su mano y lo había impacto contra su cara provocando así que callera al suelo, su labio inferior se abrió un poco saliendo de el una delgada línea de sangre.

-eres un maldito traidor- escupió Seiya imposibilitado de contener mas su ira- ¡manchaste el nombre de la princesa y la del reino!- Shun limpio la sangre que caía lentamente de su labio y se levanto del piso- ¡Yo confiaba en ti! ¡La princesa también! No puedo creer que nos hayas hecho esto…

-Seiya, esto no estaba en mis planes…

-¿Tus planes…?- le tomo del cuello de su camisa con brusquedad dispuesto a golpearlo nuevamente.

-¡escúchame por favor! – Seiya guardo silencio conteniendo se un poco- yo no quería esto, mis intenciones solo eran sacar toda la información posible, yo nunca traicionaría a la princesa…- Seiya aligero un poco su mano y le soltó asiendo que perdiera el equilibrio de nuevo- nunca los traicionaría, por eso quiero pedirte que me lleves contigo al reino de Athena.

continuara...

* * *

hola!!

¿que tal? rayos, se que me tarde bastante pero es que la escuela y sus proyectos me mantuvieron 100% ocupada, aun no estoy del todo liberda pero tratare de terminar mis deberes esta semana para dedicarme al 100 en este fic la proxima semana.

hay disculpen de nuevo, les pido mil perdon por haber tardado mas en la situacion en las que deje el capitulo pero tratare de no completar el mes y actualizar lo antes posible.

Gracias a estas personas maravillosas por dejarme su reviews y perdon por no poder responder pero hando de salida:

SakuraK Li

PATRICIA RODRIGUES

Layzinha

pandora

Zafira

ciara

redlabel

Erika

SAINT FAN

A y una ultima cosa je je agradecerle a Sakurak Li por mandarme un mensaje y disculparme contigo por no haberte respondido, en serio lo siento apenas me acabo de dar cuenta que tenia un mensaje tuyo, por eso te dedico este capitulo jeje

Este capitulo es especialmente para Sakurak Li con mucho cariño je je


	18. Chapter 18

HOla de nuevo!! bueno despues de un largo rato traigo de vuelta un nuevo capitulo, je je ando muy estresada por los examenes de ingreso (si me voy a la universidad . (o eso espero ¬¬) ) y bueno esa es la razon por la cual no he bajado pero hoy por hoy les traigo fecha de actualizacion que sera el día 12 de mayo, en otras palabras el proximo martes XD. SIn mas preambulos les dejo leer, por favor si hay errores les ruego que me lo notifiquen (no mas le di una leida y no cheque muy bien T.T)

* * *

=::0::=:=

=::0::=:=OBSECION=:=::0::=

Capitulo 18.- Un poco mas cercas…?

=::0::=:=

Seiya lo observo atónito, no sabía si realmente creerle ¿y si estaba actuando? Era lo más probable pero, era su amigo, lo conoció de toda la vida, Shun ya le había explicado que había hecho eso solo para obtener más información y solo eso. En cierto punto todo eso era creíble ya que gracias a el habían sacado mucho información importante, tenia que darle una segunda oportunidad el problema seria si la princesa se lo daría.

-esta bien…- suspiro dando media vuelta negándose a mirarlo- pero quiero que estés consiente de que no confió en ti el cien por cierto y no te aseguro que la princesa te reciba.

Shun guardo silencio manteniéndose firme, aquello también lo había pensado, no quería ocultarle algo como eso a la princesa y estaba preparado para recibir cualquier castigo que se le impusiera.

-Seiya, estoy dispuesto a afrontar cualquier cosa que se me imponga.

-Espero que así sea…- dio un pequeño suspiro y se giro a mirarlo- tienes un día mas para arreglar tus cosas- sentencio Seiya- yo mire mañana en la madrugada y tu pasado mañana en el mismo trasporte que acordamos, debido a la protección que se impuso no será posible viajas los dos el mismo día.

-entiendo.

Seiya se dirigió a la puerta deteniéndose en esta al tocar la manija para salir, Shun lo observo manteniendo una posición firme como la de un soldado.

-No nos traiciones, Shun.

No espero a que el peli verde diera su respuesta y salió de la habitación dejándolo nuevamente solo, ahora que lo pensaba era la oportunidad perfecta para infiltrarse en las oficinas del rey y por supuesto en la de Camus quien parecía esconder mas de lo que tenia. Miro el reloj antes de salir, aun faltaban mas de tres horas para que estos llegaran, salió de la habitación, asegurándose previamente que no estuviera nadie por los pasillos, una vez fuera se escabullo por los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina de Camus escondiéndose de mas de una vez al encontrarse con alguna sirvienta.

Entro sigilosamente a la oficina, pocas veces había entrado pero en ninguna ocasión habían podido estas mas de un minuto ahí, se adentro esperado encontrar algo de utilidad, pudo notar que varios documentos estaban regados en su escritorio, se acerco a este observando cada documento encontrándose con uno en particular que le llamo la atención, lo tomo leyendo cuidadosamente su contenido.

-maldita sea…

Dijo al ver su nombre y el de Seiya impresos en la hoja, la lista era un tanto larga y representaba la lista de sospechosos de ser espías de Athena, era obvio que simplemente se habían basado en las personas que habían llegado al reino en los anteriores 3 años, pero no estaba del todo seguro ya que, si fuera así la lista seria aun mas larga… ¿En que mas se estarían basando?

Comenzó a examinar las demás hojas que estaban en la mesa tratar de mover lo menos posible los papeles, pero ninguno de ellos era tan relevante como el que tenia en la mano, seguramente Camus no se había percatado de su nombre en la hoja, de ser así le hubiera insinuado algo o en el peor de los casos lo hubiera mandado a encerrar. Pudo escuchar débilmente el sonido de una carreta ¿El rey ya había llegado? ¡Imposible! Aun faltaba más de una hora para que este llegara, maldijo entre dientes guardando aquella hoja de papel entre sus bolcillos y salió con sumo cuidado, al salir pudo distinguir claramente la voz de Camus quien llego dando ordenes, mas sin embargo dejo de prestarle atención y se fue a la habitación que Hyoga le había asignado esperando que nadie lo hubiese visto salir de ahí.

Cerro la puerta tras el con seguro y examino nuevamente la lista, algunas de las personas que estaban anotadas trabajaban en el palacio o bien para el rey de una forma indirecta, mas sin embargo había aun mas que no tenían nada que ver con el palacio lo cual así aun mas difícil definir por que estas personas habían sido elegidas ¿Acaso tenían pruebas suficientes como para culparlos? De algo estaba seguro, que no tenía tantas como para aprisionarlos. La manija de la puerta se movió, mas sin embargo la puerta no se abrió debido al seguro.

-¿Shun, estas ahí?

Como lo suponía era Hyoga, no contesto tratando de ganar tiempo para esconder de inmediato aquel papel debajo de la pata de un buro, después de asegurarse que esta no se viera camino hasta la puerta deteniendo al abrir los constante llamados de Hyoga.

-¿Por qué no abrías?- pregunto mientras se adentraba a la habitación.

-lo lamento, majestad. Me encontraba dormido.- mintió- pensé que llegarían mas tarde.

-Ni lo menciones…- se dirigió a la cama donde se recostó dejando ver así su cansancio- Camus esta enojado conmigo por eso, trate de acortar lo mas posible las visitas evadiendo a algunas personas sin relevancia, quería estar aquí lo antes posible para verte…

-No era necesario que se apresurara, no me iré a ningún lado- comentó mientras se acercaba a la cama.

-lo se pero, no quiero perder ningún momento a tu lado.- levanto la mirada chocando con los hermosa ojos verdes del chico quien se encontraba parado a su costado izquierdo- en todo caso, no te he preguntado como te fue en tu día ¿Hiciste algo interesante?

-En lo absoluto, majestad…- dijo después de un largo silencio.- ¿Cómo… como le fue a usted? ¿Resolvió algo de gran importancia? – al hablar tratando de aparentar el menos interés posible.

-Fue algo problemático…- dijo con cansancio- El ministro concuerda con Camus que debemos de atacar lo antes posible al reino de Saori…

-¡¿Atacar?! ¿Cuándo?...- se exalto un poco, al darse cuenta de ello Shun se aclaro la garganta recuperando su compostura- disculpe.

-No te preocupes- hizo un pequeño gesto extrañado por la reacción del peli verde y continuo- Se acordó junto con todos los miembros de la asamblea que atacaremos al amanecer la próxima semana…- Shun se quedo aturdido, tenía entendido que las tropas de la princesa Saori atacarían en dos o tres días, seguramente nadie estaba enterado de ello- No estoy muy satisfecho con eso, pero se rumoraba que Saori atacaría en las mismas fechas y no queremos un ataque sorpresa.

-Entiendo pero… no se debe fiar en eso- comento sin pensarlo- tiene que estar atento en cualquier momento, el enemigo no esperara a que este listo, será todo lo contrario atacara en cuanto tenga la oportunidad…

-hablas como Camus…- rio divertido- pareciera que tienes experiencia en eso.

-Es algo muy lógico majestad- desvió la mirada, no podía creer que le hubiese dicho tal cosa al enemigo- solo es una observación muy lógica. Yo le recomendaría que mantuviera sus tropas listas por si llegara un ataque sorpresa.

-En eso tienes razón, no dudo que Camus ya haya pensado en eso, pero por si acaso tomare tu consejo, gracias, Shun- le sonrió asiendo que este se sonrojara.

-No es nada.

Hyoga se levanto un poco tomando su rostro entre sus manos y lo atrajo a el, juntando ambos labios disfrutando aquel momento, después de todo sus días en el palacio estaban contados y no estaba seguro si lo volvería a ver de nuevo.

:_:_:_:

Camus entro a su oficina, tenía algunas cosas que arreglar, y la única forma de calmar su enojo era trabajando. No entendía como Hyoga podía estar tan embelesado con aquel chico. Tomo asiento y comenzó a examinar sus papeles tratando de dispersar sus pensamientos.

La tropas aun no estaban listas, no como el esperaba, tenían los suficientes soldados pero, algunas de las posiciones de ataque no estaban bien ubicadas, la mayoría de las tácticas habían desaparecido, una posibilidad era que el supuesto espía se las había robado, por lo cual no podía utilizarlas de nueva cuenta para sus ataques. Recordó aquella lista en la que venían los supuestos espías del reino de Athena, no había tenido tiempo de verlos por completo, duro largo rato buscando aquel papel tanto en su escritorio como en sus archiveros y librero.

-¿Dónde rayos están?- exclamo al percatarse que aquella hojas no estaban en su lugar- maldición…

La idea de que alguien pudo haberla robado le llenaba de coraje, si ese era el cazo era evidente que el espía estaba en la lista, de otro modo no la hubiera tomado, por suerte uno de sus tenientes tenia una copia de la misma, este ultimo se encontraba investigando a las personas escritas en ese lista, solo esperaba que este no terminara demasiado tarde. Se levanto de su asiento para acto seguido salir de aquella oficina con un humor aun peor que del que entro, camino por los pasillos encontrándose en el camino con la única persona a la que no quería encontrarse.

-Muchacho…- le dijo con cierto desdén de enojo en su voz.

-Buenas tardes señor Camus.- contesto Shun deteniéndose quedando frente al mayor.

-¿Dónde esta el rey?

-se ha quedado dormido en la habitación donde estoy…- respondió secamente.

-Sabes, tenia en mi escritorio un documento importante- comento sin quitarle la vista de en sima observando cualquier gesto delatador- era una lista de todos los posibles traidores provenientes de Athena.-Hizo una pausa pero Shun no dijo nada, ni hizo alguna sola mueca- ¿No sabes donde pueda estar?

-En lo absoluto, señor- le dijo- no he salido de la habitación ni un solo instante y tampoco tengo la necesidad de entrar a su oficina. Ya que si trata de insinuarme algo me gustaría que fuera mas directo…

-Escucha muchacho, tú no eres del todo agradable para mí y si descubro que tú tienes algo que ver con esto, yo mismo te mandare a tu muerte.

El mayor no dijo nada mas dirigiéndole una última mirada a Shun para acto seguido seguir su camino. Shun por su parte lo miro retirarse frunciendo el ceño, aquello le daba muy mala espina, quizás Camus sabía más de lo que aparentaba ahora tenia que estar más alerta con todos sus movimientos antes de irse del reino.

Desvió un poco su vista detectando a Seiya en el transcurso, era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con el antes de que Hyoga se levantara y que Camus regresara, le llamo en voz baja para llamar su atención, una vez que obtuvo su atención le hizo una seña para que salieran del castillo, a los pocos segundos ambos se encontraban en los jardines.

-Me encontré esto en las oficinas de Camus…- Shun metió su mano en la bolsa de su pantalón, saco una hoja de papel doblada y se la extendió a Seiya.

-¿De que se treta?- tomo la hoja de papel para comenzar a examinarla.

-Camus sospecha de nosotros, estamos anotados en ella, pero al perecer no se grabo todos los nombres de otra manera ya hubiera hecho algo.

-Esta lista esta basada en los migrantes de otros reino en especial los de athena y además de los comerciantes…- concluyo Seiya al terminar de leerlo.

-Si saben que venimos del reino de athena es un gran problema ¿no?

-Te equivocas, ellos no saben eso, yo me las arregle para que nuestros papeles dijeran que provenimos de un reino aliado…

-Si, lo recuerdo. Entonces consideran a cualquier migrante sospechoso.

- No, solo los que tienen contacto con el reino, en este caso sus sirvientes y a los que tienen las posibilidades de salir y entrar del reino como los comerciantes. Para nuestra fortuna la persona que nos va a trasportar no esta en la lista- Seiya guardo el papel entre sus pantalones- me desharé de esto.

-Es como lo supuse, además Camus tiene más copias, creo que una de las copias la tiene uno de sus generales según escuche del rey…- Seiya frunció el seño.

-al menos podemos sacarle una ventaja a eso…-

-¿Te iras en la madrugada, verdad?

-así es, hablare con la princesa y una vez que estés con nosotros comenzaremos con la guerra.

Shun asintió con seriedad, prácticamente solo le quedaba un día en el palacio y no estaba seguro que era lo que le esperaba en el reino de Athena una vez que Seiya le contara lo sucedido pero, ¿Qué seria lo peor que podía hacerle? No había manera en que la princesa Saori lo condenara por mucho, estaba confiado en que esta sabia que le era completamente fiel a ella y a su reino.

El sol ya se había metido y el cielo azul estaba completamente tapizado por hermosas estrellas que iluminaban aquella fría noche, Seiya y Shun habían estado planeados los pormenores de su partida y otros sobre las estrategias de guerra, al término de eso se despidieron deseándose la mejor suerte posible, Seiya volvió a su lugar de trabajo y Shun al lado del rey separándose por el momento.

Shun estuvo dispuesto a entrar por la cocina pero se detuvo antes al escuchar las voces de las cocineras y además la de June poniendo suma atención a lo que decían estas, ahora que lo recordaba no le había dicho nada a Seiya sobre el traspaso de June al reino de Athena y probablemente June tampoco le había dicho nada debido a que Seiya no le había comentado nada, espero unos segundos mas entes de entrar.

-no puedo creer aun que Shun fuera el elegido por el rey…- comento una de las sirvientas.

-¿Tu lo sabias June?- intervino otra.

-No, no lo sabía.

-pobrecita de ti y Shun sorprendió a todos en el palacio.

-Dejen de hablar…- La voz de Marín se escucho del otro lado de la puerta, aparentemente acababa de entrar a la cocina para dar nuevas ordenes.- señoras- se dirigió a la cocineras- lleven esos platillos al comedor y June prepara los platos para comenzar a servir.

Después de eso se escucho claramente como la pelirroja salía de la cocina, no tardo mucho para que las cocineras también lo hicieran, seguramente con la comida en mano lista para ser servida… ahora solo quedaba ella en la cocina. Shun entro sigilosamente evitando hacer algún ruido posible, al entrar sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas, June se encontraba sola en la cocina poniendo los cubiertos en una bandeja para así poder dirigirse al gran comedor.

-June…- la aludida se mostro sorprendida al oír la voz de Shun, sus ojos chocaron por un segundos, ambos desviaron la vista, se sentía realmente apenado por lo que le había echo- ¿Pensaste en lo que te dije?- la chica guardo silencio por lo cual decidió acordarle- sobre irte conmigo.

-Eso estaría mal- espeto la joven- eres el prometido del Rey.

-Eso no es cierto, todo esto es un mal entendido…- se acerco a ella y le tomo del brazo forzándola que la viera.

-¿¡Por que debería creerte?! Tu no me creíste cuando me involucre con ese hombre…- sin darse cuenta comenzaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos- yo deseaba tanto que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo y cuando creí que por fin lo había logrado tu… tu fuiste elegido por el rey… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

-June, aun podemos estar juntos…

-Shun… ¿Tú realmente me amas? – Shun la soltó, fue en ese momento cuando June le tomo de rostro y lo obligo a ver sus lagrímientos ojos- ¿tu me sigues amando como antes?

El corazón se le encogió, sabia perfectamente que no la amaba, no como antes pero… quería que ella estuviera a su lado, quería ser egoísta por primera vez, quería intentar volverla a querer como antes, así podría olvidarse del rey a la hora de la batalla, atacar con todo lo que tenia sin verse en la necesidad de traicionar a su princesa.

-No estoy muy seguro…- dijo después de un largo silencio- pero quiero que estés conmigo y que lo intentemos de nuevo.- se separo de ella y camino hacia la puerta- piénsalo un poco mas, mañana necesito una respuesta de tu parte.

Shun salió de la cocina evitando voltear a tras y ver de nuevo los sollozos de June, se sentía culpable, y con toda razón, solo la estaba utilizando como una herramienta para olvidar. Una de las sirvientas le llamo indicándole que el Camus y el Rey aguardaban su llegada en el comedor, por lo cual decidió apresurarse, no deseaba otro reclamo por parte del mayor.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:

REYNO DE ATHENA

Saori observo atenta al hombre que se encontraba arrodillado frente a su trono, espero paciente a que este comenzara a hablar, según uno de sus soldados le había informado que aquel hombre tenia información importante acercas del traidor del reino de Hyoga. Aquel hombre de aspecto desaliñado alzo la cabeza y dejo ver su sucia dentadura con el gesto de una sonrisa.

-¿Y bien?- hablo su soldado Mu el cual se encontraba a un costado de su princesa- ¿Cuál es esa información que presumes traer?

-Vera mi querida princesa…- ríos el hombre semejando al sonido que hace una rata al chillar- parece que uno de sus soldados es el presunto traidor.

-Se mas especifico- volvió a interferir Mu.

-Su soldado espía Shun parece que tuvo "líos" con el rey Hyoga- dijo de forma burlona- e oído que se ha comprometido con el.

Saori se giro a mirar a Mu quien le devolvió la mirada incrédulo. Si lo que decía aquel hombre era verdad entonces ¿Shun los había traicionado durante todo ese tiempo? Mu volvió la vista al hombrecillo y frunció el ceño.

-Cuida bien lo que dices…- advirtió.

-Es verdad, mi princesa. Puedo comprobarlo cuando vuelva su soldado Seiya si es que el no esta aliado también.

-Mu, has que le paguen a este hombre por su información y que se retire de mi palacio.

-A la orden mi princesa- Mu hizo una señal a sus hombres y dos de ellos escoltaron al hombrecillo fuera del palacio, en ese momento Mu se puso frente a Saori y se arrodillo ante ella.- princesa, no puede creerle semejante sandez, Shun es uno de nuestros mejores hombre lo conozco y el seria incapaz de traicionarla…- Saori alzo la mano señalándole que guardara silencio.

-Mu, bien sabes que hasta el perro mas fiel puede soltarte una mordida- Mu la miro atónito sin poder creer las palabras de su princesa- Esperaremos la llegada de Seiya, todo dependerá de el ¿entiendes?

-si, mi princesa.- se levanto del suelo dispuesto a retirarse.- con su permiso princesa.

-Mu, antes de que te vallas ordena que tengan una celda preparada para mañana en la noche.

¿Una celda? ¿Seria para Shun? Su princesa dudaba de sus soldados y era comprensible pero… era imposible que Shun cometiera traición ¿Por qué entonces la princesa comenzaba a dudar? Sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellas ideas, estaba haciendo conclusiones muy rápido, quizás esa celda no era para Shun.

-Como ordene, princesa.

continuara...

* * *

Bien... ¿que tal les parecio? Je je tenia primero la idea de que seiya y Shun se fueran juntos pero creo que no, lo dejare un capitulo mas al lado del rubio *¬* ejem y bueno, decidi esto para que vaya segun mis planes muajaja... queria poner mas golpes entre seiya y Shun pero no me salio muy bien T.T demasiado corto su encuentro pero realmente no pude expresarlo como deaseaba... perdon T.T

BUeno creo que sera todo por hoy...¡CAsi lo olvido! Quiero agradecer a estas maravillosas personas que cada capitulo me dejan un reviews:

Erika

Zafira

SakuraK Li

pandora

PATRICIA RODRIGUES

neko saint

Muchisimas gracias!! realmente se los agradezco... hasta el proximo capitulo (no me avandonen T.T) XD


	19. Chapter 19

Hola!! Queria decearles a todos feliz año!! Lamento la demora, se supone que actualizaria ayer pero no pude, je je pero bien aqui lo tengo con ustedes esperando que lo difruten, uno de mis propositos de año nuevo es ya no hacerlas esperar tanto XD je je espero cumplirlo.

* * *

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

:_::_:_:OBSECION:_:_:_:

Capitulo 19.- Misión Concluida

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:-

* * *

.

.

No había podido dormir en su última noche en el palacio. Llamaron a la puerta y sin otro remedio dejo pasar a la servidumbre, se le hizo raro que vinieran tan temprano por el, no tardo mucho en recordar que Hyoga y Camus salían esa mañana y regresarían por la tarde lo que agradecía, ya que le daba tiempo de poder arreglar sus ultimas cosas para partir, mas de la mitad de sus pertenencias ya se encontraban con el comerciante y el resto se las llevaría consigo.

-¿No durmió en toda la noche?- comento una de las sirvientas al notar que la cama no se encontraba desarreglada y que aun llevaba la ropa del día anterior.

-No fue una de mis mejores noches- se limito a decir.

-Le dejamos aquí su ropa, su majestad y el señor Camus ya están por bajar.

-Gracias.

Se apresuro a vestirse para salir, no le toma mas de cinco minutos, después salió de la habitación con calma esperando que Hyoga y Camus ya estuvieran ahí, mas sin embargo eso no fue así, en cambio se encontró con la esbelta figura de June pasando frente de el. Era su oportunidad de hablar por última vez con ella, se acerco tomándola por el brazo con delicadeza para que se detuviera.

-June, necesito hablar contigo.

-¡Shun…!- dijo sorprendida de verlo.

-Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo de hablar así que necesito saber que es lo que haz pensado. ¿Vendrás conmigo?-Hubo un silencio, June bajo la mirada, claramente aun no lo había decidido.- Si no lo deseas lo entiendo pero necesito que me respondas… No quiero que te pase nada malo.

-Yo…

-¡Shun!-

El aludido se separo un poco de June y volteo rápidamente a sus espaldas, Hyoga iba cruzando la gran sala firmemente hasta llegar a su lado, aun costado de el iba Camus con su usual pose de arrogancia y superioridad. Al llegar hasta el Hyoga miro a la chica con el seño fruncido, esta solo bajo la mirada dio reverencia y se retiro del lugar. Shun maldijo entre dientes, no sabia en que momento podía volverla a ver para saber su respuesta, ahora entendía que no era solo cuestión de vanidad el llevársela con el si no por su seguridad.

-¿Qué hacías con ella aquí?- Hyoga se dirigió a Shun visiblemente enojado.

-Charlaba con ella, majestad.

- Eso espero- dijo en voz baja- No me gusta que estés solo con ella, trata de estar siempre acompañado.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Camus al ver tanta seriedad en ellos.- Tenemos que irnos ya, majestad.

-¿No se quedan a desayunar?

-No, Shun. Haya desayunaremos, puedes comer tu solo. Llegaremos antes del atardecer.

-Me adelantare, Majestad-

Hyoga asintió dejando que este se fuera, después de todo deseaba estar a solas con el, no había podido ser así debido a los preparativos de la guerra y las múltiples salidas que esta implicaba.

-Shun, por favor no hagas nada de lo que pueda molestarme en mi ausencia- se acerco a el tomándole del rostro, Shun entendió rápidamente sus palabras, simplemente no lo quería ver con June- regresare lo mas pronto posible y entonces, te dedicare todo mi tiempo.

-¿A dónde ira majestad?

-Ya tenemos las armas necesarias para contraatacar a esa tonta, iremos a cerciorarnos de que todo vaya como lo planeado. Las tropas ya están casi listas para salir al combate…

-ya veo. Pensé que ya tenían las armas.

-y así era, pero Camus pensó que era mejor si conseguíamos otras con mucho mas potencia, armas de fuego.

No le gustaba eso, ¿nuevas armas? Pensaba que aquello iba ser mas una confrontación de cuerpo a cuerpo con espadas, si ellos traían armas de fuego, entonces su reino estaba en desventaja, tenia que idear una estrategia para que sus soldados no salieran heridos. Sus pensamientos se nublaron en cuanto sintió la respiración de Hyoga cercas de el y sus labios se habían impactado con los de él, no hace mucho había sentido sus labios pero ahora que los volvía a sentir era como si hubiese pasado mucho desde entonces.

-No te preocupes…- le tomo del mentón obligándolo a mirarlo- nosotros ganaremos.

Sin decir más le dio un último beso y salió del lugar hasta donde estaba Camus. Le preocupo mucho la situación, si no le decía de esto lo ante posible a su princesa seguramente perderían la guerra y eso no lo podía permitir, le debía mucho a Saori y tenia que saldar su deuda estando en el campo de batalla, no podía perder mas tiempo, tenia que agilizar su salida, lo mas pronto posible sería mejor para el.

:_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:

Hyoga y Camus se subieron a la carreta dispuestos a partir, los caballos se comenzaron a mover guiados por su ágil jinete. Dentro de la carreta Camus sostenía un papel que leía cuidadosamente, Hyoga lo nota mas sin embargo no dijo nada, no solía preguntarle lo que hacia o dejaba de hacer, simplemente se adentro en sus pensamientos con dos ideas en la cabeza la guerra y Shun, últimamente este ultimo lo había notado bastante extraño y de alguna manera sospechoso, la única respuesta que se le venia era June, pensó que seguramente aquella mujer era la causante de eso, estaba tratando de reconquistarlo, de quitárselo y eso no se lo iba partir jamás, ni a ella ni a nadie.

-Majestad…- Camus interrumpió sus pensamientos, el aludido lo miro sin el menor interés- ¿Cuál es el nombre completo de "ese" muchacho…?

-¿Hablas de Shun? Pues es Shun Daidalus… ¿Mandaste a hacer las invitaciones ya?

-Soy comandante de guerra, majestad. No arreglo bodas… pero ya alguien se encargo de eso.- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro- lo que me sorprende es que sea exactamente ese nombre el que venga encajado en la lista de sospechosos.

Hyoga frunció la ceja rápidamente dejando ver su sorpresa ante ello, le arrebato la lista de sus manos, desde un principio estaba buscando su nombre en aquella lista mas que analizando su contenido. Busco su nombre y efectivamente estaba ahí.

-¿Ya redujiste la lista?

-Ya, y su nombre sigue apareciendo… al principio no la encontraba pero al pedir una copia me di cuenta que ahí estaba.

-¡Tonterías!- le devolvió la lista.- Shun no es un traidor que te quede claro- dijo firmemente- el jamás me traicionaría, lo conozco perfectamente.

-o eso es lo que usted cree. Me parece una grandiosa coincidencia de que su apellido sea igual que el de…

-¡Te dije que el no tiene nada que ver con esto!- su voz había aumentado de volumen era claro que estaba al punto del enojo- Si te atreves a investigarlo incluso si vuelves a decir o insinuar que Shun me traicionaría te las veras conmigo Camus y no quiero llegar a ese extremo.-

-Como ordene, majestad.- frunció el ceño y se giro a ver tras la ventanilla.

Hyoga giro su cabeza hacia el lado contrario evitando mirarlo y tratando de tranquilizarse, se había exaltado demasiado con aquello, seguramente solo había sido un error, si eso tenia que ser un error imperdonable, Shun nunca lo traicionaría. No se dijo nada más en el transcurso del viaje cada uno estaban entrados en sus pensamientos con algo en común Shun.

* * *

Shun observo cuidadoso su alrededor esperando poder salir, una vez que no hubo nadie cercas se apresuro a salir por aquella pequeña puerta que había hecho tras los arbustos, salió ágilmente de ahí dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo justamente al centro del comercio, estaba seguro que a estas horas llegaría ese comerciante y lo llevarías de vuelta con su princesa. No le tomo mucho en llegar pero lo que si tardo fue localizar a ese comerciante, logro localizar su carreta.

-¿Shun, cierto?

El aludido lo miro asintiendo con leves movimientos, era un hombre ya mayor, por su tipo de vestimenta supuso que seria el comerciante que el buscaba, menos mal, porque aun tenia mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Seiya me dijo que vendrías,- continuo- te describió my bien, por eso supuse que eras tú.

-Mucho gusto, lo estaba esperando. Necesito que cargue esto a su carreta, son parte de mis pertenencias.

-Son muy pocas- dijo observando el pequeño maletín que tenia en manos- No les pagan mucho a los soldados ¿eh?

-Le pido discreción, -dijo con seriedad- solo llevo lo indispensable… ¿a que hora partirá, señor?

-poco antes de las doce de la noche, a esa hora varios comerciantes partirán y será nuestra oportunidad para escabullirnos antes de que las tropas invadan la zona norte.

-¿van a cubrir esa zona?

-están cubriendo toda la ciudad, empezando por las zonas principales, sur y este. Se dice que mañana empezaran a cubrir las que faltan.

-No me había enterado de eso.

-Pues deberías estar mas atento, muchacho, eres un soldado.

-Entonces estaré aquí una hora antes para prepararme.

Dio un último saludo y se retiro dándole sus pertenencias al hombre para que las alzara. Más sin embargo le preocupaba las tropas de Hyoga, no se había dado cuenta en que momento Hyoga había ordenado rodear la ciudad. No le dio mas vueltas al asunto, investigaría todo eso cuando llegara al palacio.

:_:_:_:

Seis horas pasaron desde que Hyoga había partido del palacio y había sido el tiempo suficiente para arreglar sus asuntos pendientes, ya tenia todo preparado para salir tanto su estrategia de escape como sus cosas personales. Ahora tenía bastantes horas sobrantes antes de que llegara Hyoga. Tenia pensado en buscar a June y poder hablar con ella antes de que Hyoga llegara. Salió de su habitación y camino hacia la sala de estar sin ningún objetivo en especial, miraba a su alrededor a cada paso que daba mirando las lujosas puertas y objetos del lugar pensando que el no podría vivir en un mundo así. Desde que fue encontrado por su padre adoptivo y llevado a las tierras de Athena lo único a lo que se había acostumbrado era a las estrategias de batalla gracias a su padre y a algunas técnicas de batalla, siempre trabajando por el bien de otras personas, en ese lugar no se imaginaba siendo atendido a todo momento eso no era para el mas sin embargo por mas que tratara de negarlo quería estar junto él, amanecer cada día a su lado y verlo sonreír.

-Shun…- la voz de Marín se escucho a sus espaldas y acudió al llamado despejando sus ideas de la mente.

-Buen día señorita Marín. ¿Le pudo ayudar en algo?

-Es curioso- dijo la mujer en forma amable- es lo mismo que te iba a preguntar yo. El rey me mando a que cumpliera tus necesidades en su ausencia.

-quiero preguntarle algo señorita Marín pero, me gustaría que solo quedara entre nosotros. ¿Puedo confiar en usted?

-Por supuesto…- dijo dudosa- ¿De que se trata?

-¿Las invitaciones ya están listas?

-Están por terminar las últimas.

-No las envíes. No quiero que ni una sola de esas cartas salgan de este palacio- Marín lo miro de manera sospecho y desaprobatoria.- seria un desperdicio. Bien, me tengo que ir, quiero hacer una última cosa más.

Shun salió de la gran sala yéndose por los pasillos del gran palacio rumbo a los jardines su lugar preferido de todo el lugar. Los había cuidado tanto que le pesaba el hecho de irse y no poder cuidar de ellas, en el palacio de la princesa Saori no necesitaban de su ayuda ya que tenían a cientos de jardineros que hacían mejor trabajo que él, además el era un jefe de estrategias no podía estar de jardinero.

Al llegar al enorme jardín camino hasta su usual lugar de descanso, el laberinto que el mismo había ayudado a cuidar, se pregunto quien los estaría cuidando ahora. Se adentro a el y descanso en una de sus paredes, sin darse cuenta en un momento a otro cerro los ojos y se queso dormido.

Pasaron las horas y el sol ya esta queriéndose ocultar comenzando a teñir de rojo el cielo. Los carruajes del rey ya habían llegado trayendo consigo a Hyoga y a Camus. El rubio se adentro rápidamente a las instalaciones de su palacio buscando a Shun dejando atrás a Camus quien le llamaba constantemente sin recibir respuesta.

Entro a su cuarto pero este no se encontraba ahí, bajo desesperado buscándolo por todas partes, la idea de que estaba con June le paso por su mente. Comenzó a preguntarle a la servidumbre si alguien lo había visto pero no encontró respuesta, tampoco había visto a June y comenzaba a inquietarse.

-Hace unas horas creí verlo rumbo a los jardines- contesto una de las sirvientas.

Hyoga no perdió más tiempo y corrió hacia los jardines en busca de Shun, había perdido mucho tiempo buscándolo, no podía perder más, el sol ya se había puesto e iba a ser más difícil su búsqueda.

Shun abrió lentamente los ojos al sentir una pequeña ráfaga de frio, miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que el sol ya se había ocultado y se había quedado dormido, a juzgar por el aspecto del cielo no llevaba mucho tiempo desde que oscureció. Se levanto sacudiendo de sus ropas el pasto suelto que se había imprecando en su ropa.

-¡Shun!- escucho la voz de Hyoga muy cercas de el, mas sin embargo no lograba verlo por ningún lado- ¡Shun!

El aludido salió del laberinto suponiendo de su ubicación, al salir pudo notar a un desesperado Hyoga buscándolo entre los arbustos.

-Aquí estoy, majestad-

Hyoga al escucharlo camino a paso veloz hasta llegar a el estrechándolo entre sus brazos de inmediato, dando un suspiro de alivio casi al instante.

-Por fin te encuentro- se separo un poco de el para mirar su rostro- ¿Dónde estabas?

-Me quede dormido en el laberinto

-menos mal, llegue a pensar miles de cosas. Estaba desesperado cuando vi que no estabas… mas después de que ese Camus me metió esas ideas.

-¿Qué ideas?- dijo desconcertado al escucharlo. - ¿De que habla?

-No tiene importancia- dio un suspiro y se separo de el para tomarlo de la mano y comenzar a caminar- solo que el menciono que tu eres un traidor- por un leve segundo Shun se alarmo pero trato de no mostrarlo- pero por supuesto no le creí, tu no serias capaz de hacerme algo así.

Shun no dijo nada y se dejo arrastrar por la mano de Hyoga al interior del castillo. Pudo sentir aquel sentimiento llamado culpa atravesar su cuerpo, quería decírselo en ese mismo instante lo mucho que sentía traicionarlo pero no podía y eso le dolía a un mas.

-Seguramente Camus ya nos esta esperando para cenar- Shun se detuvo.- ¿sucede algo?

-me pregunta si, por esta ocasión podríamos cenar los dos solos- Hyoga sonrió- es que me gustaría… pasar un poco mas de tiempo solo con usted.

-esta bien, espérame en tu habitación mientras le aviso a Camus.

Shun asintió mientras el rubio soltaba su mano y se dirigía al comedor, donde seguramente lo estaría esperando Camus. Por su parte Shun siguió su camino, no esperaba estar presente cuando Camus saliera del comedor furioso por el capricho de Hyoga o mejor dicho el de Shun.

-Shun…- el aludido se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz de June y alzo la vista encontrándose frente a frente con ella- ya tengo mi respuesta.-

-Bien, entremos a esta habitación y hablemos.

-No será necesario, decidí que no me puedo ir contigo- Shun guardo silencio y espero a que continuara, pudo observar como los nervios dominaban su cuerpo pero su carácter se mantenía firme como si lo que estaba apunto de decir no le afectara- Lo siento, no puedo.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra June siguió su camino a paso rápido pasándole por un lado. No pudo hacer nada para detenerla, ni siquiera lo había intentado, solamente se limito a verla partir, solo le quedaba esperar a que todo saliera bien y que su salida no la afectara a ella por la relación que habían tenido.

Al llegar al cuarto espero paciente a que Hyoga apareciera, tenia listo todo para irse antes de las doce y llegar a tiempo con el comerciante, solo esperaba a que todo saliera como lo tenía planeado. Hyoga no tardo mucho en llegar después de que el entro a su habitación, su rostro lucia extraño supuso que tenia algo que ver con Camus por lo cual decidió no preguntar.

-Ya estoy aquí.- anuncio algo exhausto mientras se acostaba en la cama- Camus se enojo conmigo de nuevo, por supuesto no le pareció que no cenemos con el. Le pareció una falta de respeto.

-Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato.- Hyoga sonrió y levanto un poco su vista para verlo.

-Tu nunca me haces pasar un mal rato.- Shun dibujo una media sonrisa como respuesta, sus palabras no hacían mas que lastimarlo.- majestad… quisiera pedirle que pasara esta noche en mi cuarto- Hyoga se sorprendió ante tal petición- solo quiero dormir esta noche a su lado.

-Claro- respondió aturdido- sabes, estas actuando un poco extraño.

Shun no respondió, simplemente se limito a mirarlo. Le quedaban algunas horas a su lado y quería aprovecharla como diera lugar, platicaron un poco haciendo tiempo para ir a la cocina y empezar a hacer su cena, después de un tiempo lleno de risas bajaron a la cocina comenzando a hacer la cena, por primera vez en toda su vida Hyoga estaba haciendo de comer para el mismo gracias a las instrucciones que le daba Shun.

-Eres muy bueno en esto.- dijo mientras tomaba una zanahoria y comenzaba a cortarla.

-Si, fue gracias a que no tenia una madre a mi lado, mi padre salía muy temprano y a mi me tocaba hacer todo desde pequeño ya que no me podía ir a trabajar con el a tan corta edad, en esos años aprendí todo lo que se, cocina, jardinería, limpieza.

-Vaya… eso resulto muy útil pero, pensé que tus padres habían muerto al mismo tiempo.

-si…- trago saliva amargamente- de quien hablo es del hombre que me adopto.

-¿Y en que trabaja ese hombre?- Shun guardo silencio unos momentos.

-Era un estratega de batallas.

-Ahora entiendo porque sabias tanto cuando me aconsejaste, ¿Cómo se llama? Seguramente yo lo conozco.

-El ya murió majestad, por una extraña enfermedad que lastimo su corazón- Hyoga pudo notar como su animo había cambiado- preferiría cambiar de tema.

Hyoga cambio de tema pero en todo ese momento se había inquietado, si ese hombre llevaba el mismo apellido que Shun, si ese era el caso su mente había recordado a una persona con el mismo apellido un hombre que había sido acusado hace muchos años de traición a la corona, lo recordaba vagamente ya que apenas tenia cinco años cuando eso ocurrió y según sabia ese hombre había sido desterrado ¿Acaso era el mismo hombre? Si ese era el caso existía la posibilidad de que Shun si fuera un traidor.

Cuando terminaron de cocinar comieron tranquilamente la cena, el rubio trato de olvidar aquello que dominaba su mente dándole prioridad a la única persona que permanecía a su lado y a la persona que mas quería, se negaba a pensar que ellos tenían alguna relación, quizás solo era una coincidencia, decidió que eso era. Al termino de la cena regresaron a la habitación, estaba realmente contento de que Shun le hubiese pedido que durmiera con el, después de todo el era muy penoso con esos asuntos.

-Cuando tu seas mi esposo- anuncio Hyoga mientras entraba- hare que hagan una habitación enorme para que estés lo mas cómodo posible.

-No es necesario, yo estoy bien así no se ocupa un gran lugar para ser feliz.

-Tienes razón- dijo sonriente.

Hyoga se cambio de ropa con un extraño entusiasmo uno tan grande que no vio venir la figura de Shun quien se acerco a el y por primera vez lo había sorprendido con un beso, su corazón se lleno de alegría mientras sentía los labios de Shun moverse sobre los suyos, el por supuesto respondió al gentil beso que este le daba, podía sentir como sus sentimientos eran correspondidos; por falta de aire ambos se separaron mas sin embargo no pudo ver el rostro de Shun ya que este se había abalanzado sobre el con un gran abrazo como si se fuera a escapar a algún lado.

-No me iré a ningún lado- dijo feliz mente Hyoga mientras respondía al abrazo.

-Lo se, lo se muy bien.- después de unos segundos lo soltó- ya es hora de dormir.

-Tienes razón. Hoy no puedo desvelarme por que mañana- tomo su rostro entre sus manos- hare todos los preparativos necesarios para que por fin estemos juntos. ¿Me ayudaras mañana con los preparativos de la boda, verdad?

-Cuente con eso…- respondió con firmeza después de unos segundos.

Ambos se acostaron en la cama bajo el cálido manto de las sabanas, en un principio Shun cerro los ojos fingiendo dormir esperando a que Hyoga lo hiciera, una vez que estuvo seguro que se encontraba dormido salió de la cama evitando hacer el menor movimiento posible, cuando estuvo afuera de la cama se mudo de ropa quitándose sus pijamas colocándose una ropa mucho mas formal, en el pecho del saco cerrado llevaba justo puesto del lado izquierdo un escudo emblemático perteneciente al reino de Athena, una vez listo se acerco nuevamente a la cama poniendo sobre un mueble de madera una pequeña carta, miro a Hyoga unos segundos y acto seguido dio media vuelta caminando directamente a la puerta.

-Hasta luego, Hyoga.

Continuara....

* * *

bien esto es todo por hoy jo jo jo

Por fin llegue a la parte que queria llegar, espero y poder plasmar con letras lo que mi mente maquila, ja ja no se preocupen ya lo estoy haciendo, espero poder actualizar la proxima semana, hare todo lo posible por que asi sea, les esperan grandes sorpresas a Shun y Hyoga muajajaja

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me sirven muchos porque recuerdo que hay gente leyendo mi fic y me recuerda lo horrible que es el que no actualicen T.T

Les deseo mucha felicidad y dicha este año, de todo corazon espero que todo les vaya de maravilla y que la vida les sonria como nunca este y los proximos años.

Atte: Eali- chan.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola nuevamente!!! lamento el retrazo, estoy aprovechando las vacaciones para ponerme al corriente con esta historia y adelantar varios capitulos, bueno eso espero. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.

* * *

OBSECION

Capitulo 20.- Castigo Inesperado

Todo le estaba saliendo con forme al plan. Había podido salir sin ser visto de la gran fortaleza del castillo; llego sin prisas hasta donde se encontraba el comerciante que lo transportaría, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección tanto que parecía que algo malo estaba por venir, no estaría tranquilo en todo el camino hasta llegar al reino de Athena, ahí por fin podría descansar al menos por una horas.

El comerciante había hecho a andar sus caballos a la hora prometida, obligando a Shun a que se cambiara de ropas por si algo llegaba a ocurrir. Pronto amanecería y no estaría al lado del rey para verlo despertar, Shun se preguntaba en todo el camino cual sería la reacción de Hyoga al no verlo despertar a su lado…

:_:_:_:_:_.

Ya había amanecido y los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana acariciando suavemente su rostro insistiendo en que despertase. Meció su cuerpo con pereza escondiendo su cuerpo entre las sabanas, estiro su brazo hacia el otro extremo de la cama tratando de ubicar aquel frágil cuerpo que tanto le gustaba tocar, mas sin embargo su mano no encontró dicha figura por lo que sus cansados parpados dejaban ver el vacio espacio que se encontraba frente él.

Levanto la mitad de su cuerpo precipitado al no encontrar a Shun, sus ojos recorrieron toda la habitación desesperado pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, comenzó a preguntarse dónde podría estar, se despojo de las sabanas para a continuación levantarse de la cama y mudarse de ropa, en el trayecto una de las sirvientas llamo a la puerta y tardo menos de un segundo en abrirla.

-¡Joven Shun…!- callo al darse cuenta que quien se encontraba en la habitación era el Rey y no Shun, la joven dio reverencia y estuvo a punto de retirase.

-¿Sabes dónde está Shun?- cuestiono Hyoga sin mirarla.

-No, majestad. No lo eh visto.

-Búscalo ya casi es hora de desayunar.

La mujer asintió y salió de la habitación. Mientras tanto Hyoga permanecía inquieto, al no verlo a su lado al despertar le provoco cierto dolor en el pecho que no podía suprimir.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando salió de la habitación ya con un nuevo cambio, camino lentamente por los pasillos prestando una excesiva atención a su alrededor tratando de ubicar a Shun, mas sin embargo no tuvo existo.

-¿Pasa algo, majestad?- en el trayecto había encontrado a Camus, quizás la segunda persona que no quería encontrarse en ese momento.

- No es nada.

-¿Dónde está am… Shun?- arqueo una ceja como si no recordara su nombre.- Ya es tarde y la hora de desayunar…

-llegara a tiempo, debe de estar en los jardines.

Continuo su caminar ignorando por completo la compañía de Camus, la segundos comenzaban a transcurrir convirtiéndose en minutos y estas no tardaban en evolucionar en horas… horas que parecían tormentosas para él. Ordeno a varias personas de su servidumbre que buscaran a Shun pero ninguna de ellas había tenido éxito, Hyoga por su parte lo había buscado por todo el jardín con el mismo éxito que la servidumbre, su paciencia estaba llegando a un límite que no sabía si podía soportar.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo majestad?- cuestiono Camus un tanto molesto por el retraso del desayuno.

-Shun… no lo encuentro desde que desperté y al parecer nadie lo ah visto…

-¿Y qué es lo que piensa de su extraña desaparición?- Hyoga frunció la ceja ante el comentario.

-Debe de estar por ahí…- de repente le vino un rostro a la mente, ahora que lo recordaba no había visto a esa chica rubio que tanto le irritaba.- ¿Dónde está June?- le pregunto a Marín quien se encontraba a un costado de él.

-No se ha reportado aun, majestad.

-¿Quién es esa tal June?

-en cuanto aparezca háganla pasar a mi estudio, al igual que a Shun…

No dijo nada mas ignorando nuevamente a Camus quien le siguió al dar paso a delante. Cuando entraron al estudio Camus pudo ver claramente la cara de irritación de Hyoga, jamás lo había visto así. En el trayecto del día había mandado a buscar a Shun por todo el reino malgastando (según Camus) la preparación de sus soldados.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando llamaron a la puerta del estudio, rápidamente Hyoga prestó su atención en aquel llamado, dejando pasar a quien le había llamado. La figura de Marín se asomo por la puerta y en seguida de ella la de June. Camus no recordaba haber visto a esa mujer, mas sin embargo parecía que Hyoga sí, se había levantado de manera rápida y con paso firme se postro frente ella.

-¿Dónde está Shun?

-No lo sé- su mirada desvió la de Hyoga limitándose a mirar el frio piso de mármol.

-¡No está por ningún lado y lo único que se me ocurre es que él está contigo! ¡¿Dónde está?!- su tono de voz subía cada vez mas dejando atónitos a los presentes, Marín podía sentir sus manos temblar con el simple hecho de escucharlo.

-No… No lo sé majestad. No lo eh visto.

-¡Mientes!- Tomo su rostro con fuerza obligándola a mirarlo- ¡Tu sabes dónde está y no me lo quieres decir! Por tu bien… mas te vale que me lo digas.

-Majestad no creo que esa sea la manera de…

-¡Cállate Camus! ¿Qué no lo vez? Ella solo trata de apartarme de él, ella sabe dónde está.

-¡No lo sé, lo juro!- su voz se quebraba a cada segundo.

-¡Maldita sea!- la soltó abruptamente asiendo que se callera al piso. Marín estuvo a punto de levantarla pero al ver que Hyoga no se movía de su lugar decidió reprimir ese deseo.- ¡Camus!- el aludido acudió al llamado- Quiero que registren cada casa del reino empezando por la casa de esta mujer y la de su familia…

-¡Esperen! – June se levanto débilmente- Shun me dijo que se iría… que saldría del reino.

-Lo sabia…- susurro Camus- Majestad sugiero que empecemos la búsqueda de inmediato fuera del reino antes de que llegue…

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero lo quiero aquí, ¡Ya!

Su entre seño se frunció, podía verse claramente su enojo y decepción. Camus no titubeo mas y salió de la habitación dispuesto a seguir las ordenes, le divertía saber que él había tenido razón y ya tenía puestas varias propuestas para los castigos de Shun… se preguntaba cual de todas elegiría Hyoga para su "amado" Shun.

-Mas te vale que lo que digas sea verdad- dijo con aparente desprecio- si no te costara muy caro. ¿A dónde se iba?

-no lo sé… nunca me lo menciono.

-¡Marín!- la aludida acudió al llamado- quiero que esta mujer sea vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día… luego charlaremos de nuevo. Mientras, que se largue de mi vista, no quiero verla de nuevo frente a mí a menos que yo lo indique.

Ambas mujeres salieron rápidamente de la habitación dejando a Hyoga solo con ese horrible dolor que le carcomía poco a poco el corazón. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Por qué lo había dejado?

Mientras tanto Camus iba bajando veloz mente las escaleras del segundo piso del castillo, más sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar a una mujer de la servidumbre pronunciar su nombre.

-señor Camus…- gritaba la chica agitada.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo malhumorado.

-encontré esto en la habitación del joven Shun.- la chica extendió su mano derecha donde llevaba un sobre con un sello bastante identificable para Camus.

-No le comentes nada de esto a nadie ¿entendiste?-

- sí señor.

Camus le arrebato la carta y la guardo en su pantalón continuando su viaje. Tenía que atraparlo antes del atardecer si es que no iba muy lejos, después de todo y si sus cálculos eran correctos les llevaba ventaja de medio día de viaje las posibilidades de atraparlo eran pocas pero no perdía las esperanzas.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:

No había tardado mucho en poner a sus soldados al tanto de lo que se tenía que hacer, las instrucciones habían sido claras, traer a Shun con vida a los pies del rey donde recibiría su sentencia por traición. Había mandado a sus hombres más capaces y rápidos, simplemente los mejores, sabía que ellos podían atraparlo bajo cualquier circunstancia.

-señor Camus.- Marín se acerco a su lado con rostro de preocupación.-

-¿Qué sucede?

-el rey ha estado tirando y rompiendo cuanta cosa hay en su camino, no nos ah dejado ni entrar a la habitación para ver su estado de salud. Pienso que debería ir a verlo de inmediato.

-Se está comportando como un niño.- expresó con enojo Camus.

Camino directamente a la habitación señalada por Marín y abrió la puerta encontrándose con una imagen muy deplorable de Hyoga. Toda la habitación era un desastre, jarrones finos hechos pedazos en el piso, espejos, ventanas todo lo que podía ser quebrantable lo estaba y lo que no simplemente estaba en el suelo. Sobre la cama se encontraba Hyoga agotado por el aparente esfuerzo.

-¿Cuál fue el motivo de tan vulgar explosión de ira? – Camus se fue acercando a su lado.

-No puedo creer que me haya abandonado. ¡Debe de haber algo detrás de esto! ¡Esa mujer…!

-Quizás su respuesta está escrita en esta carta- hurgo entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar la carta y en un instante se la entrego.- lo voy a dejar a solas, después de todo ya no tiene nada más que romper en esta habitación.

En cuanto Camus salió de la habitación abrió el sobre y comenzó leer su contenido.

_Para su majestad el rey Hyoga de Cirius._

_De Shun __Daidalus jefe de estrategia del reino de Athena._

_Como puede leer en la remitente yo soy el jefe de estrategias del reino de Athena, fui mandado a su reino para encontrar sus puntos débiles y atacarlo en cuanto fuera necesario. En estos momentos ya eh cumplido mi misión en este lugar por tal motivo me vi obligado a regresar donde se me necesita. _

_A decir verdad usted no estaba en mis planes, fue un golpe de suerte que se fijara en mi, ya que me facilito mucho mi trabajo, si no hubiera sido por usted mi misión no abría sido más difícil_.

_La próxima vez que lo vea es seguro que lo veré en el campo de batalla. Esperare con ansias ese día._

_Por su atención gracias._

Hyoga no podía creer lo que leía. Eso debía de ser una broma, aun teniendo la evidencia que Camus pedía para su culpabilidad se negaba a creer que fuera cierto, esto debía ser un truco, un truco propiciado por esa zorra princesa Saori, por supuesto ella debía de ser la culpable de todo lo que estaba pasando. Se levanto de la cama dispuesto a comenzar la guerra contra aquella mujer. Si la carta era cierta o no el único lugar donde encontraría a Shun seria en el reino de Athena.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Shun miro al cielo perdiéndose entre los hermosos matices del cielo. Ya estaba anocheciendo y faltaban pocas horas para llegar al reino de Athena, había agilizado su viaje cambiándose en cada estación donde los comerciantes descargaban y cargaban su mercancía, así se había ahorrado mucho más tiempo del que él había esperado. Podía ver a lo lejos el enorme castillo de Saori.

Pasaron dos horas para que el comerciante que lo transportaba llegara a su destino. Shun en cuento bajo de la carreta no puedo evitar sonreír, por fin había llegado a Athena, ahora le tocaba seguir el camino a pie hasta llegar al castillo y presentarse como el jefe de estrategias del reino y comenzar a hacer su trabajo.

-¡Miren!- exclamo un hombre no muy lejos de él- los soldados de la reina.

-¿Qué querrán aquí?- exclamo otro individuo.

Shun se quedo inmóvil siguiendo con la mirada a los soldados, le parecía extraño verlos inspeccionar cada carruaje que llegaba, parecía como si estuvieran buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien. Se acercaron a la carreta que los había trasportado y pasaron desapercibida su presencia. Unos cuantos hombres comenzaron a buscar en el interior de la carreta y otro se acerco al comerciante.

-¿Trasporto a alguien hoy? Diga la verdad o su castigo será horrible.

-Yo.. yo…- dijo nervioso el hombre.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? – Shun se acerco a ellos poniéndose frente al que parecía guiar aquella expedición.- Este hombre me transporto a mí. ¿Hay algún problema al respecto?

-¿ Shun Daidalus, jefe de estrategias?

-a sí es.

El hombre hizo una señal con su mano a los demás soldados, estos se acercaron rodeando prácticamente a Shun. Este ultimo sabía perfectamente que significa aquella señal más sin embargo opto por no moverse y permanecer en calma.

-Shun Daidalus es acusado por traición a la corona de la princesa Saori.

-¡¿Qué?!

Shun estaba anonadado, ¿Cómo era posible que lo acusaran de traición? No opuso resistencia mientras ataban sus manos y lo empujaban hacia un carruaje. Esto debía ser un error y solo la princesa podía liberarlo, estaba seguro que lo haría. No tardaron mucho en llegar al palacio, como era de esperarse entraron a la sala de sentenciados, una habitación grande con un solo asiento, el de la princesa. Al entrar observo a varias personas conocidas, entre ellos Seiya quien se mantenía distante en el extremo izquierdo de la habitación y por supuesto en medio de toda esa habitación estaba sentada la princesa Saori y a su derecha su fiel consejero Mu.

Cuando estuvo frente a ella le hicieron arrodillarse bruscamente y bajar la vista ante la princesa como si fuera un vulgar ladrón.

-Shun…- hablo Saori.- Se te acusa de traición y de fraternizar con el enemigo. Según parece mientras trabajaban en el reino de Cirius formaste alianzas con el Rey Hyoga con fines de destruir nuestra nación. ¿Cómo te declaras ante esto?

-Inocente, princesa.

-Tenemos testigos que afirman la acusación.

-Permiso para hablar majestad.

-permiso concedido.

-Yo nunca traicionaría a la corona, le soy enteramente fiel y es por eso que regrese a su lado para combatir contra las fuerzas del rey Hyoga a su lado, princesa.

-¿entonces es mentira la acusación de que fraternízate con el enemigo?

Shun levanto su cabeza lo suficiente para ver a la princesa y a la figura de Seiya en aquel rincón.

-Yo tuve la oportunidad de poder entablar amistad con el Rey Hyoga aprovechando ese medio para sacar la información que se le enviaba cada mes, princesa.

Saori se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta Shun inclinándose un poco para tomar su rostro entre sus manos.

-Dime una última cosa, Shun.- le dijo al oído asegurándose que ninguno de los presentes más que Shun la escuchara-¿Sientes algo por Hyoga que te impida continuar tu trabajo?

Shun desvió la mirada unos segundos para después enfocarse en el rostro de su princesa, en ese pequeño descuido de vista Saori sonrió como si ya hubiese ganado la guerra que aun no empezaba.

-No, nada impedirá que siga con mi deber. Como me lo enseño mi padre.

-Es bueno escucharlo.

Saori dio media vuelta y se ubico nuevamente en aquel lujoso asiento.

-Se discutirá si eres inocente o culpable. Mientras tanto como lo indican las leyes del reino permanecerás en la prisión hasta que se decida tu destino.

Los soldados levantaron a Shun y se lo llevaron de aquel enorme cuarto .Shun no podía evitar sentirse molesto por tal acusación, pero debía admitir que había bases para acusarlo. Solo le quedaba esperar a que la princesa decidiera que es lo que se haría.

Lo transportaron a los calabozos los cuales quedaban alejados del palacio como debía de ser. Una vez ahí lo ubicaron en una celda bastante desagradable para su gusto pero con una hermosa vista hacia el horizonte. Quizás lo único bonito en aquella cárcel.

Mientras tanto en el palacio de Athena todo se estaba planeando para la guerra que se aproximaba. Saori se encontraba con Mu en una de las tantas habitaciones del palacio.

-Princesa…- hablo Mu dudoso acerca de su próximo comentario.- Yo creo que Shun es inocente, no creo que haya sido capaz de traicionarnos.

-Yo tampoco pero…- dijo la mujer sonriente- es nuestra carta del triunfo y le tengo algo preparado.

* * *

¡ESperen!! ¡a donde van! dejen comentarios!!

Y nos vemos pronto. Estare poniendo en mi perfil cuando seran las actualizaciones (bueno cuando tenga fecha T.T) Gracias por leer, hasta luego!!!

POsdata: gracias SakuraK_Li por correguirme.


	21. Chapter 21

Lo siento!! se que habia prometido actualizacion el miercoles pero por fuerzas de causa mayor no puedé. Pero bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo ahora que tengo un tiempo para respirar u espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

:_:_:_:_::

OBSECION

Capitulo 21.- Cuando estoy Lejos de Ti

:_:_:_:_:_

Había pasado su primera noche en aquella fría prisión y en todo ese tiempo no había podido dormir ni un solo segundo, y la razón no era las pésimas instalaciones de su celda, después de todo había tenido que dormir en lugares aun peores en toda su experiencia como soldado; esta vez su razón era diferente no podía si quería parpadear cuando el rostro de Hyoga le llegaba a la mente. Seguramente en aquellos instantes Hyoga se encontraba enojado y podría asegurar que lo odiaba, después de todo había herido su corazón y su orgullo, o al menso esos eran los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente mientras el peli verde miraba los pequeños rayos de luz que se filtraban por la rendija que llamaba ventana.

La voz de uno de los guardias se escucho desde su celda, en aquel momento muy débil pero mientras se acercaba podía escucharlo con más claridad era un fuerte grito que podía asustar hasta al hombre más débil si lo tomaban desprevenido. Dicho guardia gritaba -"¡Despierten holgazanes!"- Shun pudo identificar su voz pocos metros antes de que llegara a su celda y cuando estuvo frete a él lo confirmo. Aquel hombre robusto y alto lo conocía muy bien, podía tener el rostro de un hombre cruel y despiadado pero él sabía que no era así, era todo lo contrario, era un ejemplo de cómo él quería ser. Había tenido la oportunidad de trabajar a su mando y en otras ocasiones a la par de él, por eso es que le tenía simpatía y estaba seguro que su simpatía era reciproca.

-Así que los rumores eran ciertos.- declaro el guardia cuando estuvo frente de él. Shun inclino ligeramente su cuerpo dándole señal de respeto.

-Oficial Aldebarán, buen día.

-cuéntame, Shun. ¿Cómo te fue en tu primera noche?

-Como era de esperarse, señor. Incomoda- declaro abiertamente con un sentido de humor que hizo sonreír a Aldebarán- pero no se lo diga a los demás. No quiero ser el único en quejarme.

-Eres un buen chico, siempre me has agradado mas sin embargo no creo que muchos chicos de aquí piensen lo mismo- dijo esto último en tono serio.- hay muchas personas que les agrada tu llegada y no para amistar contigo, desafortunadamente no es para nada bueno.

-Tendré cuidado.

-Estaré por ahí si necesitas algo, yo creo que eres inocente y sé que la princesa también lo sabe.

No dijo nada más y continuo su andar golpeado cada celda y levantándolos con su grave voz. Shun solo lo miro desde dentro dejándolo pensativo. Ahora que recordaba en aquel lugar se encontraban sus peores enemigos. Volvió a su improvisada cama de piedra, después de todo conocía las rutinas de los presos y había hecho desde hace horas lo que los reclusos hacían cuando se levantaban. Ahora solo tocaba esperar a que abrieran las celdas y comenzar a trabajar.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Hyoga ya se encontraba preparado para marcharse. Se había planeado desde el día anterior que saldrían a primera hora hacia las tierras de Athena, desde hace horas atrás Camus había mandado a sus tropas a atacar. Todo estaba listo para comenzar la batalla.

Camus llamo a la puerta, apenas se dejaron escuchar dos débiles sonidos y abrió la puerta sin necesidad de que se le permitiera pasar. Camus se presento frente a él, con ropas implacables adecuadas para una batalla, estas eran de color azul con pecho blanco de botones en dos hileras de seis, llevaba una espada del lado izquierdo de la cintura.

-majestad, ya estamos listos para salir.

Hyoga acomodo la espada que llevaba impregnada en la cintura y sin siquiera mirarlo camino hacia la salida en dirección al carruaje que los esperaba. Hyoga llevaba puesto unas lujosas prendas, pantalón negro que se le entallaba en las piernas, unas botas del mismo color que topaban hasta las rodillas y como toque final un saco de manga larga color blanco con tiras doradas que adornaban sus hombreras, en el pecho sellaba su saco una tira color negra que al igual que Camus contenía dos hileras de seis botones dorados.

-majestad…- hablo Camus rompiendo el silencio- me atreveré a hacerle una pregunta.- al ver que Hyoga no contestaba continuo- ¿Qué hará con Shun cuando este frente a él?

-Cuando lo tenga en mis manos lo sabrás, mientras tanto mantente al margen de todo lo que no consideres imprudente.

-Sí, majestad.

Hyoga se detuvo en seco sin cambiar su expresión seria del rostro.

-Adelante Camus. Tengo una última cosa que hacer.

Camus lo miro extrañado mas sin embargo no dijo nada y obedeció aquella orden, sin mirar atrás avanzo hasta llegar a su destino. Por otra parte Hyoga aguardo a que Camus estuviera en una distancia prudente para así cambiar de rumbo. Comenzó a abrir puerta por puerta, en cualquier lugar donde cupiera una persona hasta que logro visualizar su figura, frunció el ceño, como sospechaba aquella sínica chica estaba aun en su palacio. Se aproximo a su lado tomándola por sorpresa, sujeto su brazo mientras esta gemía de dolor mientras era prácticamente arrastrada hacia el salón más próximo.

-¡te voy a decir una última cosa!- dijo mientras la soltaba y se ponía frente a ella- ¡quiero que te largues de mi palacio! ¡No quiero volver a saber de ti nunca más! Traeré a Shun de vuelta a mi lado y cuando eso ocurra no quiero saber sobre ningún rastro tuyo. ¡¿Te queda claro, mujerzuela?! No dejare que trates de quitármelo.

June guardo silencio apretando sus labios. Levanto la mirada temerosa aun sin chocar con el rostro de Hyoga, se podía ver como su cuerpo temblaba y con todo el coraje que pudo reunir alzo la mirada y con ojos llorosos miro directamente a Hyoga.

-¡Yo nunca le eh quitado nada!- su voz se entrecortaba con cada silaba que salía de su boca- ¡usted fue quien me lo arrebato!... desde hace mucho tiempo, mucho mas de que se enterara de la infidelidad que le tenía… desde antes que no me decía "te quiero" con el corazón… dejo de mirarme con amor- las lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, y sus sollozos se volvían lagrimas- ¡Ya no me quería por su culpa! ¡Yo también lo odio!- grito cubriendo sus rostro con sus manos- ¡Yo también lo amo y aun así… no quiso estar a mi lado!

Hyoga la miro desvanecerse. De cierta manera se sentía mal mas sin embargo no iba a darlo a entender menos en su presencia, avanzo hasta la puerta del salón y le dedico unas últimas palabras.

- espero que no estés aquí para cuando vuelva.

Diciendo eso cerró la puerta siguiendo el camino hasta llegar donde lo aguardaba Camus. Todo el tiempo estaba pensando en lo que le había confesado June, si lo que decía era cierto no entendí por que Shun se habría ido, esa mujer debía estar mintiendo. Pero si no… cuan feliz seria, ahora tenía otra cosa que preguntarle cuando lo viera.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Desde muy tempranas horas habían sacado a todos los presos a trabajar en las pequeñas tierras de ese lugar, después de trabajar durante cuatro horas los llevaron a su primer comida del día, quizás el único momento para descansar además de la noche. Hasta aquel momento había tratado de pasar desapercibido, debido a que ninguno de los presos que se encontraba a su alrededor lo lograba identificar o al menos hasta ese momento en que se encontraba comiendo el extraño contenido de aquel plato.

-Así que tenemos a el gran Shun entre nosotros- Shun no molesto en alzar la mirada, reconocía esa irritable voz por donde quiera que fuera.

- Syd de Mizar- pronuncio Shun al tiempo que terminaba de comer y alzaba la mirada. No había cambiado en nada desde que lo había encerrado en aquella prisión.

-Es un honor que aun me tengas en tus recuerdos.- dijo con sarcasmo,

-como olvidar a la rata más grande que se ha alojado en Athenas.- Syd frunció el seño y miro a su alrededor localizando a los guardias.

-No olvides que tú te convertiste en una rata desde el instante que pusiste un pie en esta prisión, yo que tú tendría más cuidado de ahora en adelante… quien sabe y te vuelvas a topar conmigo.

Aquello había sido claramente una amenaza, lo miro por última vez con esos ojos fríos que lo caracterizaban. El aludido se levanto asiendo caso omiso a su inútil advertencia y se retiro del lugar.

Syd era peligroso, de eso no le quedaba ninguna duda, mas sin embargo estaba confiado en sus habilidades y del poco tiempo que duraría ahí, de eso estaba seguro ya que confiaba en su princesa más que otra cosa en el mundo.

Uno de los guardias se acerco a él antes de verlo salir del comedor. Shun se detuvo al darse cuenta de ello y espero a que este hablara.

-Tienes una visita. Acompáñame-

Shun obedeció siguiendo por detrás a aquel hombre, cuando salieron de la sala otro guardia los siguió caminando detrás de él, como si sospechasen que se fuera a escapar. No le tomo importancia y espero ansioso a ver la identidad de su visita. El guardia abrió una puerta de madera que conectaba hacia una habitación encerrada, en el centro de esta se encontraba una mesa con dos sillas, una de ellas se encontraba ocupada por una persona que él conocía mejor que nadie. Seiya le sonrió al verlo entrar haciéndole la invitación de sentarse, los guardias cerraron la puerta dejando a ambos chicos solos en aquel frio cuarto.

-Que gusto verte, Seiya.- le sonrió Shun al momento en que tomaba asiento frente a él.

-Lamento mucho que estés en esta situación, no pude hacer nada para impedirlo.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, no era de extrañarse que me culpasen a mí de traidor ya que estuve muy cercas del enemigo.

-pero aun así…- su ceño se frunció por unos segundos- el verdadero traidor debe de estar por ahí y las tropas de Hyoga se acercan a nuestro reino…

-¿el rey Hyoga ya viene?- le interrumpió.

-Sí, mando sus tropas a primera hora en la mañana, por el atardecer o por la mañana a primera hora es seguro que nos enfrentaremos...- Shun bajo la mirada no pudo evitar dejar ver un pequeño desdén de tristeza. – Shun, te necesitamos en la batalla. Tu como tu padre eres el mejor estratega que ah tenido el reino.

-Tú sabes que no me agradan las guerras, mas sin embargo le debo lealtad a la princesa. Seiya, por favor… quiero ayudar a combatir, quiero pelear al lado tuyo y el de la princesa lo más pronto posible.

-Cuenta conmigo para eso. La princesa ah dado señales de querer dejarte ir… supongo que los otros consejeros no creen en ti y es muy difícil para ella.

-Entiendo en la circunstancia en que se encuentra la princesa, por eso es que esperare paciente.

-Se presume que mañana mismo quedara tratado lo tuyo debido a la guerra. Es claro que te necesitan, al morir tu padre tu eres su única salvación. Ten por seguro que te sacaran muy pronto- Seiya se levanto dando señales de retirarse.

-Seiya, ¿Iras al campo de batalla?

- así es. Partiré en cinco horas…- dibujo una débil sonrisa en su rostro.

-te irá bien, Seiya. No te pongas nervioso.

-sí, lo sé…- se quedo dubitativo unos segundos- Si llegas a salir…-dijo por fin- ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces. Evita cruzarte con el rey Hyoga si no es para matarlo... de lo contrario tu serás quien morirá.

Después de decir eso salió sin escuchar una respuesta de parte de Shun, ¿sería eso lo que le preocupara o es que le tenían una trampa preparada para él? Lo cierto era que esa probabilidad no estaba descartada, tendría que volverlo a ver en algún momento en la batalla y en ese momento tendría que decidir en qué lado estaba su lealtad.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Mu entro al salón con paso veloz, en su mano derecha llevaba un pequeño sobre el cual no debía hacerse esperar. Llego hasta el lado de la princesa quien lo miro extrañada por tal inesperada aparición.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Mu? Te vez muy preocupado.

-Princesa, ah llegado una carta del Rey Hyoga.- al oír aquello Saori sonrió con satisfacción.- ¿sucede ago., princesa?

-Lo había estado esperando- alzo la mano esperando a que se la entregase, y así fue; Mu le entrego la carta al instante.

-¿Usted sabia que el rey se la enviaría?

-no estaba segura- dijo mientras inspeccionaba el contenido de la carta- Mas sin embargo lo sospechaba. Hace unos días le envié una carta en secreto.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- dijo sorprendido.- ¿con que objeto?

-Con este- Dijo sonriendo mientras le mostraba el contenido de la carta- Lo que le mande era un aviso anónimo de que Shun estaba en mi reino y que lo habían encerrado por traición a la corona.

-Princesa…- le interrumpió- ¿realmente cree que Shun es…?

-Shun es tan fiel como puede serlo un perro. No dudo de él, es por eso que envié la carta, como puedes ver, en esta carta Hyoga quiere negociar conmigo sobre Shun… aun que no lo dice claramente, pero te puedo asegurar que ni el mismo Camus sabe sobre esto.

-Si eso es así… ¿Le entregara a Shun a ese hombre?

-Como te dije Shun es fiel a mí, si se lo pidiera daría la vida sin pensarlo dos veces…- una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios esta vez mas amplia- Le citare en mi palacio y negociaremos, para entonces Shun tendrá que ser liberado y estar aquí… Solo tendré que hablar con Shun sobre este asunto y todo estará bien.

-Aun no entiendo lo que tiene planeado.

-Le responderé a Hyoga y negociaremos, el quiere reunirse antes de que todo empiece y para mí eso es perfecto. No necesitaremos mover ni un dedo para que las tierras que nos robaron vuelvan a nosotros y Shun es nuestra carta del triunfo.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Ya había caído el sol y era lo suficientemente tarde como para que todos los reos volvieran a sus celdas, los habían separado por grupos y solo un guardia se encontraba vigilándolos, dudaba mucho que ese solo guardia podría controlar a todos los demás si llegase a ver una revuelta. Continuo caminando junto a otros reos por un pasillo estrecho que conectaba a las demás celdas, por los costados se podían ver varios pasillos que conectaban. Cuando llego a su celda se recostó sobre aquella cama de piedra, esta exhausto, no había dormido bien la noche anterior y tampoco la comida le había ayudado a reunir fuerzas. Cerro sus ojos lentamente hasta que sintió como sus brazos y pies eran sostenidos por varias manos, al abrir los ojos súbitamente encontró la cara de Syd y otros hombres que desconocía por completo.

-¡Maldito, Syd! ¡Cobarde, me has agarrado por sorpresa!- protesto Shun mientras trataba de zafarse de los otros hombres que lo habían agarrado.

-Eso me importa poco, - tomo su rostro con fuerza- te dije que te cuidaras, Shun. Yo te lo advertí.- Shun le miro con desdén- Siempre eh odiado esa mirada tuya ¿sabes? … ten por seguro que no te matare hoy, Shun- dijo sonriente- Hoy te tengo algo mejor.

-¡Suéltame miserable!

Syd tomo el parpado derecho de Shun extendiéndolo todo lo que podía, Shun continuaba forcejeando mientras que su agresor sacaba una pequeña botella de sus ropas y sonreía.

-Esto te va arder un poco…- dijo divertido mientras comenzaba a verter una cuantas gotas de aquella pequeña botella en su ojo. Al caer en su ojo solo se pudo escuchar un grito que hacía eco por toda la celda, su ojo le ardía demasiado y por más que usaba sus fuerzas para zafarse le era inútil.- te lo dije… ahora sigue el otro- tomo su parpado izquierdo comenzando a hacer los mismo movimientos.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?!- Aldebarán apareció repentinamente asustando a los agresores.

-Maldición…-dijo Syd mientras se alejaba de Shun.

Los otros hombres soltaron a Shun rápidamente, este último se incorporo tapando su ojo derecho como si con esto pudiera parar aquel insoportable dolor. Llegaron más guardias al lugar y Aldebarán les ordeno que se los llevaran, mientras él se acerco a Shun indicándole que se lo llevaría a la enfermería. Una vez ahí uno de los doctores comenzó a examinarlo.

-Abre tu ojos, Shun.- el aludido obedeció, mas sin embargo al abrirlo lo hizo con trabajo- ¿vez algo?

-No con mi ojo derecho.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que le echaron Shun?- le pregunto el doctor a Aldebarán.

-Examinamos lo que tenia, era una especia de acido.- Aldebarán le mostro la pequeña botella al hombre el cual hizo una cara de desaprobación.

-Esto está muy mal, No te doy esperanzas a que vuelvas a ver con ese ojo, Shun.

Shun no pudo más que bajar la mirada decepcionado, el dolor del ojo se le había pasado pero ahora apareció en él un dolor diferente que no sabía si podría curarse.

-Sería bueno que cubrieras tu ojo con un parche- le extendió el objeto mencionado- No creo que te ayude mucho pero evitara que se te infecte.

-Muchas gracias, doctor.

Shun se coloco frente a un pequeño espejo y comenzó a colocarse aquel parche negro cubriendo su ojo derecho con tristeza.

-Lamento no haberte cuidado, Shun- dijo Aldebarán.- y más porque era tu última noche aquí.

-¿Mi última noche? – dijo sorprendido.

-Mañana a primera hora serás liberado y llevado ante la princesa.

-Ya veo. No se preocupe- dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro- aun tengo el otro ojo.

Aldebarán le respondió con otra sonrisa quizás de la misma calidad que la que había recibido del peli verde. Lo llevo de nuevo a celda cerrando esta al instante. Ahí cerró sus ojos y trato de dormir en aquella fría noche.

-Hyoga…- pronuncio entre suspiros mientras fingía que dormía.

continuara..

* * *

Bien ¿que les parecio?? je je :D espero no ser linchada por dejar tuerto a Shun.. am... recuerden que a mi también me gusta Shun :D soy una de ustedes!!! wii!! ¬¬ creo que eso no ayudara.

JE je pasando a otras cosa muchas gracias por tomarse un poco de su tiempo y leer mi fic, tambien con mas agradecimiento a aquellas que a pesar de su agenda ocupada me dejan un review

SakuraK_Li

sunny...

saku

darkshuny

love_shun.

Muchas gracias, y mas por que siempre me dejan un review u je je Gracias.

AA!!! y quería compartirles algo que me encontré mientras curioseaba por la biblioteca dice así:

_Para ser realmente feliz y estar realmente sano es preciso tener dos o tres auténticos hobbys absolutamente diferentes del que hacer diario_

_esas palabras son de Sir Churchill, un famoso politico inglés._

así que espero que sean muy felices y que tengan ese hobby especial que les haga sonreír cada mañana, y si aun no lo tienen espero y que lo puedan encontrar así como este hombre encontró el suyo ¡de sorpresa! y les llene la vida de felicidad y gozo.

atte: Eali-chan


	22. Chapter 22

Hola! disculpen el retardo T.T no tuve el tiempo que habia planeado para bajarlo ayer snif snif pero bueno, al menos solo me tarde un dìa :D jo jo jo (si lo se no me excusa T.T) ja ja bien espero que disfruten este capitulo, los dejo leyendo je je

* * *

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:OBSESIÒN:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Capitulo 22.- Reunión

:_:_:_:__:_:_:_:

Lo habían levantado desde muy temprano, podía suponer que no eran más de las dos de la madrugada por la poca presencia de luz, le habían ordenado que se duchara y cuando termino le ofrecieron un cambio de ropa nueva, estas pertenecías a la guardia real. Al terminar le entregaron las pertenencias que le habían quitado al entrar. Mientras era guiado por los guardias a la salida de aquella enorme prisión.

-Señor- Shun se dirigió a Aldebarán quien iba comandando su salida.

-¿Qué sucede, Shun?

-Tengo algo que preguntarle, me gustaría hablar a solas- Aldebarán arqueo una ceja extrañado por su petición.

Se detuvo eh índico a los soldados que se retiraran a una distancia prudente, fue entonces cuando se volvió a mirar a Shun quien parecía tener un aspecto serio.

-ahora sí, puedes decirme que es lo que te pasa.

-Quizás no está bien decírselo pero, es al único a quien le confiaría lo que estoy a punto de decirle- el aludido asintió demostrándole que podía proseguir- lo eh meditado toda la noche y cada vez que lo pienso me resulta igual de extraño. Se me es difícil pensar que solo haya pasado un día en este lugar, sinceramente creo que es muy tridiculo… es como si solo me hubieran metido ahí para hacerme un daño visible.

-¿Qué es lo que estas insinuando?

-Piénselo señor, es muy extraño que Syd haya tenido preparado ese veneno para mi, y mucho más que supiera en que celda me encontraba…

-Puede que te haya seguido…- le interrumpió.

-Imposible, yo me asegure que nadie me siguiera, además tengo las sospechas de que ellos ya se encontraban escondidos en una de las celdas adyacentes.

-Pienso que te estas precipitando con eso. Yo no veo otro motivo más que el de hacerte daño, lo que te paso fue algo personal. ¿Qué otra razón abría aparte de esa para dañarte?

Shun aguardo pensativo y sacudió su cabeza al pensar en un sospechoso o mejor dicho sospechosa.

-Tal vez si me estoy precipitando a los hechos pero aun así me gustaría que esto quedara entre nosotros. Quiero rellenar esos espacios vacios.

-Sí, no te preocupes por ello. -Aldebaran hizo una señal a sus soldados para que se incorporaran a su lado.- posiblemente este a tu lado nuevamente para combatir en la guerra.

-Eso espero.- dijo sin mucha ilusión.

Siguieron con el recorrido hasta llegar a la puerta de salida, estaba a un paso de su libertad y enfrentar la gran oleada de problemas que se le venían en sima. Al salir pudo ver otra escolta de la guardia real aguardándolo, todos ellos con caballo, uno de los hombres se bajo de su caballo y se lo ofreció a Shun, quien lo tomo al instante, no recordaba la última vez en que había montado en su amado caballo blanco, lo acaricio un momento reconociendo su suave piel para a continuación montar sobre él.

-Fue un gusto verte de nuevo-se despidió Aldebarán.

-A mí también me dio gusto.

Al tiempo de decir eso ordeno al caballo andar mientras era seguido por aquellos soldados de rango inferior, a quienes se les había ordenado seguirlo hasta llegar a su destino.

Se dirigió hasta su legítimo hogar, donde había vivido con su padrastro los últimos diez años. La guardia real que le había seguido se había ido en cuando llego a su hogar, dejándole la instrucción que visitara el palacio alrededor de cinco horas cuando la princesa se despertara, ahora solo le tocaba aguardar en su hogar a que llegara la hora.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Hyoga miraba impaciente el panorama que se presentaba frente a sus ojos al recorrer los segundos, apenas era medio camino el que habían cruzado sin parar ni un solo segundo a descansar. El sol ya había aparecido en aquel momento, y Hyoga había presenciado sus primeros movimientos atreves de las sombras que proyectaban los arboles al pasar.

-¡Mensaje para el rey!- se escucho a lo lejos

Camus ordeno que los caballos se detuvieran y bajo del carruaje mientras veía a aquel mensajero gritando una y otra vez "¡mensaje para el rey!" El hombre no tardo en llegar hasta Camus y bajo del caballo para entregarle directamente un sobre que contenía el sello del reino de Athena. Hyoga bajo igualmente del carruaje, en ese momento se le fue dado el sobre,

-¿Qué es lo que querrá esa mujer?- cuestiono Camus curioso mientras esperaba a que Hyoga le contestara la pregunta.

-Es perfecto…- dijo mientras emitía una sonrisa.

-¿de qué se trata?

-Nos encontraremos con esa bruja esta misma tarde.- Camus lo miro extrañado sin entender ni una sola palabra.- Le mande una carta ayer pidiéndole que me dejara tener una audiencia con ella antes de que comenzara la guerra.

-¿Pero con qué objeto, majestad?

-Voy a recuperar a Shun.-

Camus podía sentir que los ojos se le salían de su órbita, hizo un gesto de desaprobación el cual fue ignorado por Hyoga al entrar al carruaje, Camus lo siguió de inmediato en busca de una explicación.

- ¿va ir de tras de ese traidor? ¡Esa puede ser una trampa! ¿Y cuando fue que envió esa carta?

-No todo lo que hago va a ser supervisado por ti, Camus. Además no creo que Shun sea un traidor, al parecer lo acusaron de traidor, Saori supo de mi relación con él y lo ah acusado, tengo que ir a rescatarlo, está ahí por mi culpa.

-Yo dudo que eso sea cierto, y si lo fuera ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer para salvarlo?

-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir.

-pero…

-Camus, trampa o no se me es imposible ignorar esa idea, si es una trampa me arriesgare por él, si no estaré feliz de poder salvarlo…

Hyoga dio finalizada la conversación cuando le dio la orden al jinete de que cambiara el rumbo y que continuara con el andar del caballo. Con la vista al cielo Hyoga espero a que él viaje fuera corto y ansiaba poder ver a Shun de nuevo, ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, tocarlo… sentir por sus dedos su suave cabello. Definitivamente el volvería a su lado.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Había llegado nuevamente al palacio, esta vez por la puerta de enfrente, como un orgulloso soldado que obedecía fiel mente a su princesa. Una de las subordinadas de Saori había sido enviada hasta la puerta principal para guiar a Shun a su destino. Shun la había seguido paciente mientras lo conducía a aquellos pasajes que recordaba a la perfección.

-Por favor, entre.- dijo la mujer mientras le abría la puerta de aquel salón.

El aludido obedeció ante su petición, se introdujo en aquel enorme salón, pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de entrar ahí, ya que ese era el centro de estudios de la princesa. Ahí justo en la esquina superior izquierda se encontraba la princesa con su usual porte de elegancia y delicadeza, esta sostenía un libro entre sus manos, tal parecía que apenas lo había tomado de su gran estante de libros. Saori al darse cuenta de la presencia de Shun dejo caer el libro y con un gesto de alegría camino hasta el a toda prisa hasta poder abrazarlo, aquel gesto había confundido a Shun, ni siquiera había podido saludar a su princesa como era debido.

-Princesa yo….

-No digas nada Shun- dijo la mujer separándose de el con una expresión de tristeza- mira lo que te han hecho por mi culpa- observo su rostro centrándose solo en el parche que llevaba en su ojo.- Cuando Aldebarán me dio a conocer la noticia no supe que hacer…

-No es culpa suya, princesa.

-Claro que si, si tan solo hubiera abogado mas por ti.- acaricio su rostro lentamente sintiendo la suave piel del peliverde.

-Estoy bien princesa. Esto no es nada.

-Shun…- en ese momento bajo la mirada separándose completamente de él, camino hasta el asiento mas próximo invitando a Shun que se sentara a su lado.- tengo algo muy importante que decirte, no se como lo vayas a tomar.

-¿De que se trata princesa?

-El rey Hyoga vendrá al palacio.- Shun no pudo evitar quedar sorprendido ante aquella confesión, con solo pensar que volvería a ver a Hyoga sentía que el corazón se le salía del cuerpo.- No se que es lo que pretenda pero…- tomo su mano una vez que Shun se hubo sentado a su lado.- quiero que estés conmigo en todo momento.

-¿A que se refiere majestad?

-Es seguro que va a querer verte, quiero pensar que aun tengo tu apoyo ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto princesa.

-No se con que intenciones venga pero quiero que estés de mi parte y que estés de acuerdo con las decisiones que se vayan a tomar a partir de esta visita, me dolería mucho que pensaras mal de mi.

-jamás pensaría algo malo de usted, princesa- Saori emitió una leve sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, Shun. Sabia que podía contar contigo.- Lo soltó- además quería pedirte un favor.- Shun asintió de inmediato- Si Hyoga llega a preguntar por tu herida quiero que ocultes la verdad- Shun frunció el seño confundido- quiero que ocultes el hecho de que estuviste en la prisión. ¿Entiendes?

-Si… claro princesa- dijo dudoso.

-Puede que con la visita de Hyoga se acabe la guerra sin que empiece.

-¿Por qué lo dice, princesa?- dijo confundido Shun.

Cuando Saori estuvo a punto de hablar llamaron a la puerta y en seguida la figura de Mu apareció en aquel salón. Desde donde estaba saludo a Saori y después giro su vista hacia Shun quien al verlo entrar se levanto rápidamente para saludar a su superior.

-Princesa me permite a Shun unos minutos.

-Por supuesto- dijo con una sonrisa.- después de todo nuestra conversación a terminado.

Shun se sentía extraño, había lago que podía sentir claramente que no estaba bien. Decidió ignorar ese sentimiento y seguir a Mu quien le estaba esperando. Comenzaron a caminar Mu iba a la cabeza guiando a Shun, ambos estaban callados, después de todo Mu nunca hablaba si no era necesario. Se detuvieron al llegar a los jardines del palacio, donde muchas veces el había ayudado a la servidumbre en sus ratos libres, las flores aun permanecían bellas y el pasto verde y vivo.

-Shun, hay algo de lo que debo hablarte- Shun espero a que continuara- El rey Hyoga vendrá al…

-Lo se, la princesa me lo ah informado.

-Ya veo…- su rostro permanecía tenso, como si algo lo estuviera incomodando.-es muy probable que su principal objetivo sea llegar hasta ti. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? – Shun asintió- Ten mucho cuidado, probablemente se dará la ocasión en la cual tengas que estar a solas con el…

-¿Esta confirmada su llegada al reino?

-El fue quien solicito la reunión y la princesa lo ah aceptado, será cuestión de tiempo a que este en el palacio. Te puedo asegurar que hoy mismo estará frente a nosotros.

- entiendo.

-Shun, solo te pido por la memoria de tu padre que le seas fiel a la princesa.

-así será.-dijo después de unos segundos.

Mu se retiro del lugar dejándolo solo en aquel enorme jardín. Ese mismo día vería a Hyoga, se preguntaba que es lo que pasaría en cuanto lo viera, muchas cosas estaban pasando por su cabeza, pero no podía negar las ganas que tenia de verlo aun que las circunstancias fueran diferentes que en el pasado. Además había algo mas que lo incomodaba ¿Cuál era el propósito de Hyoga al llegar al reino? ¿Y porque Saori le había pedido aquella extraña petición?

Habían pasado las horas, en todos esos momentos se la había pasado en coordinación con Mu acerca de los preparativos para la guerra, Shun había dado sus estrategias para la batalla y Mu las había aceptado con gusto, mas sin embargo aquella distracción no dejaba a su mente estar tranquila, aun tenía en mente la idea de que Hyoga estaría en el palacio en cualquier momento.

-Mu…- hablo Shun- te importaría si regreso a mi casa, recuerdo que mi padre tenía unos planos de las colinas que podrían ser de gran ayuda.

-Sí, solo procura no tardar.

Shun asintió y salió de aquella habitación rumbo a su hogar, tomo su caballo, el cual se distinguía ante los demás por tener una extraña mancha en el lomo, una vez en e,l cabalgo a toda prisa. En parte era verdad que quería ayudar su ejército para tener una mejor ubicación en la guerra, pero su principal razón era no ver el momento en que llegara Hyoga.

A lo lejos se puedo oír el sonar de las trompetas, en ese momento toda la gente comenzó a ocultarse en sus casa, en cuestión de segundos la calle se vació, Shun bajo del caballo sigiloso ocultándose en lo primero que podía ocultar su cuerpo. Ahí fue cuando vio a lo lejos la escolta real del rey Hyoga. Como era de esperarse estaba recubierto de soldados preparados, desde donde estaba no podía ni siquiera ver el carruaje donde iba, pero el simple hecho de pensar que estaba ahí provocaba que su corazón palpitara más fuerte que hace unos segundos atrás.

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Las puertas del palacio de Athena se abrieron para dejar pasar a su invitado, Camus observo desde la ventanilla del carruaje como todo el lugar estaba infestado de la guardia real, no era de extrañarse que en ese preciso momento acabaran con ellos. El carruaje se detuvo a las puertas del palacio de athena, uno de los soldados les abrió la puerta del carruaje permitiendo salir a Camus seguido por el Rey, quien aunque estaba en territorio enemigo, no se dejaba intimidar por la guardia de Athena.

Hyoga miro hacia todos lados con discreción para comprobar que Shun no estuviese mesclado entre ellos, una vez confirmado que no estaba continuo su andar hasta llegar a la entrada donde se encontraba Saori acompañada por Mu esperándolos.

Ambos se miraron demandando atención. Saori lo miro con una media sonrisa llena de arrogancia y Hyoga se la devolvió mostrando que era mejor en ese campo.

-Princesa Saori- saludo Camus inclinándose ante ella a pesar de lo mucho que odiase hacerlo.

-Rey, Hyoga bienvenido- Mu imito los mismos movimientos que Camus- Por favor entren.

-Llegaran más pronto de lo que pensé- hablo Saori dirigiéndose a Hyoga.

-Tomamos un atajo, no me gusta hacer esperar a nadie.

-Que amable de tu parte, Hyoga.

-Quiero comenzar con nuestro acuerdo lo más pronto posible, como comprenderás no es muy grato estar viéndote el rostro.- aquello lo había dicho de las forma más amable que había podido.

-Yo también estoy ansiosa- respondió con una sonrisa.

-También- prosiguió- solicito la presencia de Shun…

-majestad, el no se encuentra en estos momentos en el palacio.- Intervino Mu a lo que Hyoga solo se limito en fruncir el seño.

-Seguro llegara en cualquier momento, en todo caso di instrucciones para que entrara a la sala donde nos ubicaremos.

Dos mujeres de la servidumbre abrieron las puertas de uno de los salones del plació en cuanto los vieron acercarse. Dentro estaba ubicada una mesa de larga longitud rodeada de sillas de madera adornada por diamantes.

-Empecemos entonces con nuestro tratado…- se le fue inevitable impedir que una sonrisa asomara de sus labios al imaginarse el hermoso panorama que estaba a punto de crear.

continuara....

* * *

¿Que tal? mugre saori... desde la primera temporada me cayo gorda XD jajaja bueno si eso es personal jojojo

En fin, espero leerlos en el proximo capitulo ja ja estoy ansiosa por que lo lean! y hay una sorpresa!

**LEER **asi que esto es importante :D Bien resulta que tuve mi firma numero 100 wiii! :D y realmente me senti contenta cuando me di cuenta T.T snif snif y bien como am.. ya saben los concursos de la tele que dicen a! eres el concursante numero 100! te ganaste un auto! o.O je je solo que aqui no ganas un auto... **mi reviews numero 100 se gano el derecho de decidir mi proxima fecha de actualizacion** jajaja bien entonces ¿quien es el reviews numero 100? ja ja pues ni mas ni menos que....

**Shunny...**.! felicidades eres mi reviews numero 100, asi que estoy a tus ordenes je je Gracias

Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han firmado a lo largo de estos capitulos T.T muchas gracias snif snif

Eso es todo! muchas gracias por leer!


	23. Chapter 23

Hola T.T perdon por la tardansa y por faltar al día... eso me pasa por no dejar el fic con alguien antes de salir de viaje XD acabo de llegar... XD ji ji bueno am.. lo siento mucho Shunny por la tardanza pero al fin esta aqui. Muchas gracias a todos por su reviews y espero que disfruten leyendo este capitulo, ya se acerca el día en que estos dos por fin estes juntos :D

* * *

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x..x.x

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:OBSESIÒN:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Capitulo 23.- Ultimo día

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

En cuanto vio desaparecer la escolta ante sus ojos Shun monto al caballo olvidando su antiguo mandato, tomo un atajo hacia al palacio de Athena apresurando a su caballo lo mas que puedo. No podía describir cuan nervioso estaba, casi todo el palacio estaba rodeado por solados, desde afuera pudo escuchar las trompetas que anunciaban la llegada de Hyoga al plació, cuando llego a la puerta trasera del palacio rápidamente se infiltro por los pasillos, cuando estuvo dentro una de las sirvientas le indico en que cuarto estaban y también le había prohibido que entrara hasta que la princesa lo indicara. No le quedo más remedio que esperar afuera mientras que forzaba su oído a escuchar lo que ocurría al interior.

Mientras que en aquel gran salón la tensión seguía igual, una de las sirvientas entro acercándose directamente a Saori a la cual le susurro al oído y después salió. En esta se dibujo una sonrisa y observo a sus invitados.

-Y bien Hyoga, ¿De qué es de lo que me quieres hablar?- Cuestiono Saori.

-seré concreto.- espeto después de un largo silencio- eh venido por Shun.- Este último logro escucha aquello desde afuera, se sorprendió al oír aquello, no entendía como Hyoga podía ser tan tonto como para ir por él.- Pienso llevarlo conmigo a mi reino.

-¡Pero qué tontería está diciendo!- Mu no pudo contra sus palabras levantándose de su asiento desaprobando aquella petición- Princesa no puede dejar que este hombre…

-Mu, vuelve a sentarte- le ordeno Saori con tranquilidad.- Supuse que tu llegada seria por eso. Dime, ¿Estas consiente que Shun te traiciono?

-Claro que lo estoy. Pero eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-¿Por qué crees que te lo entregaría? Es uno de mis soldados más fuertes después de todo.

-¿Quieres que te haga una propuesta?- tanto Mu como Camus fruncieron el ceño ante tales diálogos- Eso es muy típico de tu reino, por eso es que te ofrezco un cambio- Saori mostro interés ante sus palabras- Shun a cambio de las tierras que tanto me has peleado.

-¡¿Qué?- exclamo Camus sorprendido.

Saori contenía su sonrisa escondiéndola entre aquella fachada seria, no podía creer que Hyoga entregara tan fácil sus tierras por Shun, sabía que ese chico le iba a servir muy bien en aquella lucha. Mu se acerco a Saori para susurrarle al oído.

-Princesa debemos discutir esto después de todo Shun es…

-Lo sé, - se giro a mirar a Hyoga- Es una propuesta interesante pero me pregunto ¿Qué dirá Shun al respecto?

Saori hizo una señal a una de sus sirvientas, esta se apresuro a la puerta asomando solo su rostro y en un par de segundos abrió la puerta por completo, todos permanecían a la expectativa, Hyoga estaba seguro que Shun aparecería en aquel momento pero no fue así, la mujer volvió a cerrar la puerta y a ubicarse en su antigua posición.

-Shun ya está en el palacio, Te permitiré hablar con él,- señalo al lado contrario donde estaba ubicando en la pared una puerta de madera- esa puerta te enlaza a otra al cuarto donde se encuentra Shun.

Sin decir nada Hyoga se levanto y camino hasta la puerta señalada, Camus también lo hizo apresurándose para detener a Hyoga, lo tomo por el brazo y este último no tuvo más opción que detenerse.

-Majestad, piense bien lo que esta asiendo, no puede regalar así de fácil todos los esfuerzos de su padre.

-Se bien lo que estoy asiendo.- se soltó de Camus y continuo caminando- espérame aquí.

Abrió la puerta introduciéndose en aquella habitación, busco por toda la habitación su figura, estaba nervioso y a la vez ansioso por verlo, por fin localizo su figura, parecía que apenas acababa de llegar ya que estaba de espaldas cerrando la puerta donde parecía haber entrado.

-¡Shun…!- exclamo con alegría mientras se acercaba a él.

Shun quedo paralizado al escuchar su voz, no quería verlo, no quería que lo viera en aquel momento, puedo escuchar sus pasos acercándose rápidamente a él. ¿Por qué no le habían dicho que en aquel cuarto se encontraba Hyoga?

-¡No se acerque!- espeto tensando sus hombros.

-Shun… pero que dices- ignoro su petición hasta llegar a él, desde donde estaba podía oler su aroma, aquel aroma que tantas veces lo había atrapado.- eh estado esperando verte desde que te fuiste de mi lado.

Hyoga le tomo del hombro obligándolo a girar su cuerpo, en el momento que miro su rostro su sonrisa se borro, cambiando su expresión a una de confusión, no le era difícil adivinar el hecho de por qué Shun ocultaba su ojo derecho con un parche negro y solo con pensarlo podía sentir como le hervía la sangre, también observo con tristeza como este portaba el uniforme que distinguía a los soldados de athena.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucedió? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Tuve un accidente- Desvió la mirada evitando chocar con la de él.- Fue un error mío.

-No me mientas Shun- le tomo del mentón obligándolo a mirarlo.- Supe que estuviste en prisión, alguien ahí debió haberte hecho esto.

-¡¿Cómo?- dijo sorprendido- ¿Quién le dijo eso?

-Me llego una carta hace dos días, avisándome de ello. Esa mujer dejo que te hicieran esto ¿verdad? – Sus manos formaron un puño de impotencia mientras que su ceño se fruncía hasta más no poner- ¡maldita mujer, me las pagara!

Shun quedo sorprendido, como era posible que le avisaran de aquello, el correo no era muy rápido y para que Hyoga fuera avisado de aquello y se decidiera en ir por él la carta debió ser mandada en el momento en que el había salió del reino de Hyoga, esto estaba mal, alguien estaba detrás de aquella trampa.

-Pues se equivocaron- se aparto de él retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos hasta donde le permitia la pared- alguien le dijo mentiras, yo nunca eh estado en la prisión- aun no podía verlo a los ojos.- Estuve preparándome para atacar su reino.

-Sigues mintiendo- continuo avanzando a él- y comienzo a desesperarme, no tengo mucho tiempo, entiéndelo.

-¿A que vino aquí?

-Vine por ti- Le tomo del rostro, parecía que hubiese pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo toco- No entendía por qué te habías ido hasta que lo descubrí- Shun lo miro extrañado- no tenias otra opción más que volver aquí, ¿Con que te amenazo esa mujer?

-Majestad…yo le engañe, lo traicione por mi propia voluntad, era mi deber como soldado…- nuevamente desvió la mirada.- nunca fue mi intención quedarme a su lado, jamás me permití sentir algo por usted, solo estuve a su lado por la información que me proporcionaba.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Sigues mintiendo!- podía sentir como la voz de Hyoga se agravaba con cada silaba que pronunciaba, era obvio que se estaba desesperando- Escucha, le eh pedido a Saori que vengas conmigo a mi reino.

-No lo acepto- sentencio al instante empeorando el enojo de Hyoga- No me iré con usted.

Este último se separo de el dándole la espalda, podía ver como lanzaba su cabello hacia atrás tratando de recuperar la compostura. Mientras lo veía le carcomían las ganas de poder abrazarlo, sentir de nuevo sus labios pero no podía hacerlo, no podía arriesgarse de que alguien los viera por mucho que le doliese tenía que mentirle a Hyoga.

-Escucha, me estoy hartando de esta situación- Se volvió a él arrinconándolo en la pared tomándolo por el mentón.- Si no quieres venir conmigo por las buenas vendrás por las malas.

-la princesa nunca lo permitiría.

-Esa mujer será quien te entregue en bandeja de plata y una vez en el reino terminaremos lo que empezamos.- Le soltó con coraje- Y hazte a la idea de eso. Tampoco creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados con respecto a lo que te sucedió eso de ninguna manera puede ser un accidente.

Llamaron a la puerta con insistencia, obligando a ambos a acudir al llamado.

-Majestad, no cometa una tontería.- le aconsejo Shun mientras lo seguía a la puerta- No puede entregar esas tierras tan fácilmente, ¡Cometerá un error!

-Ya eh cometido bastantes en mi vida y la única que vale la pena es esta.- se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta- Shun, mas te vale que todo lo que hayas dicho sea mentira o realmente mi enojo recaerá sobre ti.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de abrir la puerta y encarar a la persona que llamaba a la puerta, al abrirla una de las sirvientas le informo que volvieran ambos a la sala adyacente de donde había salido Hyoga. No tuvieron más remedio que acudir al llamado por más que le pesara hacerlo. Al entrar todos estaban a la expectativa, Camus se giro a ver a Shun sin una expresión en particular, sabía que su ego había aumentado al ver que había tenido razón con respecto a que era un traidor.

-Por favor Shun, toma asiento- señalo Saori una silla a un costado de Mu.- ¿Fue amena su plática?

-Eso es algo que no te importa- contesto con irritación Hyoga mientras tomaba asiento.

-Perdón por darte poco tiempo con tu amado Shun pero recordé que no querías estar aquí mucho tiempo.- Hyoga solo frunció el seño.

-¿Y bien? ¿Ya decidiste si aceptaras mi propuesta o no?

-¿Tu qué dices Shun?- lo miro esperando ansiosa su respuesta, se moría de ganas de saber qué es lo que diría.

-Yo aceptare cualquier cosa que la princesa crea correcto o conveniente para el reino, estaré de acuerdo con todo lo que diga.

-Shun…- dijo Mu sorprendido por su respuesta por otra parte no podía creer que la princesa estuviera poniendo a prueba a aquel noble chico quien les había servido por toda su vida.

-Dime Hyoga, ¿Sabías que los verdaderos padres de Shun murieron?

-sí lo sabia.-su seriedad no cambio ni un segundo, sabía que esa mujer estaba a punto de provocarle.

-¿Y también sabias que los causantes de su muerte fue la guerra de hace unos años donde tu padre se apodero de mis tierras? – la sorpresa en la cara de Hyoga no se dejo esperar, este ultimo miro a Shun quien solo esquivaba su mirada- Casi moría Shun a manos de tus soldados, lo bueno fue que uno de los míos lo salvo y lo adopto como su hijo. Como comprenderás Shun le debe su vida a mi reino.

-Solo responde lo que te eh preguntado- Hyoga había recuperado su compostura- ¿Aceptas o no?

-debes comprender que no es una decisión fácil…- Hyoga sonrió, no iba a tragarse ese cuento.

-Te daré hasta mañana, a primera hora, entonces quiero tu respuesta.- se levanto indicándole a Camus que lo hiciera también- aun creo que te doy más tiempo del que realmente necesitas. Te estaré esperando en las fronteras de tu reino…

Hyoga se retiro del salón sin siquiera mirar a Shun, su actitud claramente había cambiado desde el encuentro a solas con este, y eso era algo que Camus percato al instante. Salieron del palacio sin peligro alguno hacia su guarida, donde se suponían esperaban por ellos.

-Majestad, no creo que ese trato sea el más conveniente.- hablo Camus una vez en su guarida.

-¿Tú crees que realmente le entregare mis tierras a esa zorra?- Camus se sorprendió ante tal reacción- esas tierras son mías y en cuanto Shun este en mis manos no me será tan difícil quitárselas, yo también se jugar sucio.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-esa mujer a estado jugando sucio con Shun,- al ver que no entendía decidió explicarle- cuando me llego la carta "misteriosa" me pareció muy sospechoso, entiendo el tiempo que se tarda en llegar de un reino a otro y aquel mensaje me llego desde antes que Shun pisara un pie en este reino, lo único que pude pensar era que Saori estaba detrás de esto, al ver a Shun con esa herida en el ojo no pude más que pensar que esa mujer me estaba provocando, con ello solo quería decir "Le eh hecho daño y aun así está conmigo".

-¿es posible eso?

-Esa bruja estaba esperando a que le hiciera una propuesta, quería sabes cuánto es que quería a Shun y le eh dado una prueba de ello.

-¿Entonces no planeas darle las tierras?

-Te explicare todo mi plan cuando llegue el momento, ahora estoy muy cansado.

Camus no dijo nada mas, no podía creer lo mucho que había mejorado Hyoga en todo ese tiempo, mas sin embargo no lograba comprender del todo los planes de Hyoga ¿Cómo es que lograría conseguir las dos cosas que se proponía?

:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_::

En el palacio de Athena había cambiado algo desde la salida del rey Hyoga, en aquella enorme sala aun se encontraban las otras personas restantes. Había entre ellos una extraña tensión que Saori esquivaba con facilidad mientras saboreaba una victoria en cada sorbo que daba a la pequeña taza de té que momentos antes le habían otorgado.

-Princesa…- hablo por fin Mu rompiendo aquel silencio- ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?

-Shun- el aludido la miro en cuento pronuncio su nombre- Tu aceptaras cualquier decisión que tome ¿verdad?

-SI, princesa- su expresión era serena quizás eso fue lo que comenzaba a descontrolar a Mu.

-¡Tenemos que pensar la mejor forma de hacer esto por el bien de Shun! Si se lo entregamos a ese hombre quien sabe lo que sería capaz de hacerle.

-No lo matara, Mu. Además hay que pensar en lo mejor para el reino- Mu se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras- Shun se sacrificara con gusto y no creo que Hyoga se atreva a matarlo.

-¡¿Entonces se lo entregaremos así como así?

-Se lo entregaremos- espeto levantándose de la silla- Si intenta hacernos algo después tendré listo un haz bajo la manga.

No dijo nada más y salió de la habitación. Shun ya se había esperado aquello, solo había bastado con oír aquella propuesta una vez para asimilar su destino, volvería a los brazos de Hyoga tan fácilmente o al menos eso le hubiera gustado creer, la oferta que le había hecho Hyoga había sido muy buena para ser cierta, podría apostar que Hyoga se traía algo entre manos y lo iba a averiguar, pero antes de salir de aquel reino tenía que asegurar sus sospechas sobre su ojo.

-Shun- Mu se giro a mirarlo antes de que este se dispusiera a salir- ¿Estás de acuerdo con lo que hará la princesa?

-Si me voy ahora al lado del rey Hyoga evitaremos que mucha gente inocente muera de nuevo como su sucedió con mis padres.

-¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¡La princesa te está tratando como si fueras un objeto!

-Se que parece injusto pero es un deber que tengo que cumplir si me lo pide la princesa - se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a salir- No se preocupe, el rey Hyoga no me hará daño.

Dicho esto salió de la habitación, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer antes de salir del reino y le quedaba muy poco para la hora señalada por Hyoga, muy poco tiempo para descubrir lo que le había pasado y las verdaderas intenciones de Saori.

Las horas pasaban restándole tiempo importante a Shun, se había movido por casi todo el reino. Por órdenes de Saori un hombre lo siguió durante todo su recorrido lo cual le impedía hacer algunas tareas necesarias para su investigación. Al terminar el día había conseguido la misma información que cuando salió, todo había sido una pérdida de tiempo. Al llegar al palacio noto un ambiente extraño, a su llegada toda la servidumbre, soldados y demás susurraban a su llegada cosas que no lograba descifrar, una mujer se acerco a él indicándole que la princesa le solicitaba no teniendo más remedio que acudir al llamado camino hasta el lugar señalado por la mujer.

-¿Me mando llamar, princesa?- dijo Shun al momento de entrar a lo que a ella le gustaba llamar "su oficina".

-Que alegría verte, ¿Dónde estuviste?

-Quería recordar viejos tiempos- mintió- como cuando vivía mi padre. Después de todo no creo que pueda volver a ver el reino.-

-¿Ya te hiciste a la idea, eh?- se acerco a el firme, Shun podía notar algo extraño en su princesa, en la princesa que tantas veces le había jurado fidelidad por su nobleza, algo en ella había cambiado en el tiempo en que había estado ausente.- es cierto, posiblemente te entregue a Hyoga mañana… pero yo nunca doy un paso en falso.

-¿De qué habla?

-Que seguirás trabajando para mí estando aun con el rey- inconscientemente Shun frunció el seño- ¿No te parece bien?

-Lo que usted me ordene está bien- dijo relajando los músculos de su rostro- solo que estaba pensando que si va a tener lo que quiere ¿Cuál es el caso de seguir espiando al rey Hyoga?

-Shun… esto solo es una batalla, yo quiero aplastar a ese hombre, ¿No son eso tus deseos también?- al no escuchar respuesta por parte de Shun ella prosiguió- Eh infiltrado a otro de mis hombres al reino de Hyoga, trabajaras a su lado mientras estés ahí, el te dirá lo que tengas que investigar.

-Pero princesa…

-Espero que no te pongas en mi contra Shun…- dijo seriamente Saori mientras tomaba su mentón entre sus manos- No querrás decepcionar la memoria de tu padre quien siempre fue fiel a la corona.

-No, princesa.

-Bien, prepara tus cosas para tu salida. Ya puedes retirarte.- dijo dándole la espalda- Te daré las instrucciones mañana.

-Sí, princesa.

Shun salió de ahí sin ninguna satisfacción, a decir verdad no quería seguir engañando a Hyoga, no quería seguir aquel juego sucio que Saori quería obligarle a hacer pero iba a estar vigilado todo el tiempo. Debía idearse un plan ya, no podía traicionar a Saori pero tampoco lo iba a hacer con Hyoga.

Continuara...

* * *

Bueno muchas gracias por leer, y ya estoy de vacaciones! asi que ahora si podre dedicarme al 100 a el fic :D wiii por fin... je je

Un enorme saludo a todas y gracias por los reviews a todas. Disfruten sus vacaciones... bueno los que ya hayan salido XD je je

atte: Eali-chan


End file.
